To love and imprint: inlaws and outlaws
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Seth and Lillith are dealing with the aftermath of there marrige. Lillith's family has come to Forks to say congrats. Can Seth survive Lillith's brothers and father? And what is the diffrance between inlaws and outlaws?
1. Chapter 1

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 1

**fusedtwilight: here is the sequal. I am glad i can finally put this up, it feels good to continue an old story.**

Lilith P.O.V

"Well it is official, they're coming," I said sitting down next to Seth and laying my head down on his chest. Even through his shirt his unnatural body temperature seeped through warming my cheek instantly.

"Are you sure you don't just want to pay to have them fly over? We have enough money to afford it." Seth said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Oh they said they could just drive over. That's my family they always want to do things the hard way." I said.

Truth was I know the real reason why they didn't want to take an airplane was because airport security had tightened ever since nine eleven. It was easier to sneak in illegal stuff by driving. For my family importing illegal shit was easy, and a family trade.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"No, you?" I asked.

"Terrified." He grinned.

"You can handle evil crazy vampires, but my brothers and fathers make you cower in fear." I laughed.

"I'm not cowering, but Lil, they're your family. They mean so much to you. I'm afraid I might not live up to their expectations," He said.

"Hey, it's not their expectations you have you worry about, it's mine." I said kissing him gently on the chin. "And judging from this ring, you're doing pretty well," I said showing him our wedding ring on my finger. He grabbed my hand and kissed my ring finger. "Besides Cain and Able like you."

"Cain likes everybody, and Able…doesn't like anybody," He said.

Cain and Able are my brothers. There twins, and yes they are named after Cain and Able from the bible. The twins are my full blooded brothers, we share a mother. I am the youngest and the only female in a family of males. My other brothers are the result of my father's many one night stands. He had never been married except to my mother. The other woman who mothered his kids either just left their sons with him or lived close by. I had even met a few of them, they were like my aunts, and where good friends of my mother's. My mom had been white. She met my father at a party in the bad area of Los Angeles her friends dragged her to. She met my father, and he finally fell in love. She gave up her bright and shiny future to be with a man with a house full of kids, and some shady dealings. I had never understood why she had done such a thing, only because I had never been able to understand true love until I met Seth.

Me and the twins inherited my mother's honey brown colored eyes, I was like a more olive skinned version of my mother. I had her eyes, her wavy hair, her figure, hell I might as well be her clone. But I was taller, and darker skinned then her. I still miss her very much, that was part of the reason why I had always dressed so Goth. I had hoped to try and make myself look less like her, because it was too painful to look in the mirror and see her reflection.

She had died from brain cancer which was a hell in itself. But that's a story for another time. Right now my father and brothers where coming to La Push in forks Washington.. La Push was a reservation for the Quileute's a Native American people that my husband Seth was a member of. He was also a member of a very secret organization. My husband is a Werewolf.

A few months ago I was going to be married to a high school friend. He was rich and I was on the rebound so I latched on to Alex hoping he could make the ach go away. Turns out he was in league with a crazy Vampire chick who wanted to take control of my body. He died and I found a bag full of money he was going to use for my staged rescue attempt. It was a lot of money. Any way Seth people (The werewolf people) are capable of something called imprinting. After they turn into a wolf they may find there soul mate through a process called imprinting, they look into your eyes and it's love at first sight. They fall in love with you and would do anything to make you happy. Normally it's up to the girl to return any feelings, but since the guys devotion is so powerful it always ends up with them together. Seth first laid eyes on me when I was unconscious. He had found me and my would be kidnappers in a van I caused them to crash. After I learned of Alex's betrayal, and nearly died a dozen times me and him got shit faced then got hitched. And I don't regret it at all.

Of course our marriage had been anything but bliss. We had our rough patches but we always made up….with a nice round of hot kinky sex.

"Lil?" Seth said shaking me a little.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"You zoned out on me there. You okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just over thinking things." I said.

"Knock, knock," Someone said.

We turned and saw my brother Able at the door. I was always able to Tell Cain and Able apart. Cain had a more gentle and kind look on his face. Able had a cockier, prideful look. It made it easier to tell them apart.

"You guys aren't about to do it are you?" He asked.

"No." I said sighing.

"Good," He said. He walked over and plopped down next to us on the bed.

"Able what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Isn't so wrong for me to want to talk to my baby sister and her husband?" He asked.

"Where is Cain?" I asked.

"Where do you think," He said bitterly "He's with she-wolf at a movie."

She-wolf was obviously Seth's older sister Leah. She imprinted on Cain when he was visiting me during the wedding. Cain and Able had always been together, but when Leah imprinted on Cain it caused them to spend more time apart. Able wasn't taking it so well and I felt sorry for my brother. Cain had Leah's attention to keep his spirits high, Able had no such luck.

"You should be happy he has someone." I said.

"I am happy, that doesn't mean I don't miss my brother. You wouldn't know, you don't have a twin that has been with you forever and always." He said sadly. Able was usually so tough, and manly. He must be going through this separation worse than I thought.

"Well good news, Pa and our brothers are coming over. They'll be here in a few days," I said.

Able jumped off the bed and began to speak rapidly in Spanish how excited he was. "Oh man finally some fun around here!" He said finally reverting to English.

"Hey La Push is fun." Seth said defending his home.

"Yeah, there is only so many times jumping off a cliff is fun. I was about to find a cliff with rocks at the bottom. At least it would be new and more exciting." he said.

"Oh please do it, save us all from your bitching and moaning." I said rolling my eyes.

"Easy for you to say little sister. At least you have someone to keep you occupied. Every night while I'm sleeping on the couch I have to hear you and Seth here fucking like there is no tomorrow. And I can't get no ass around here because those lupine assholes make it impossible for me to get laid."

"We don't do anything to interrupt you social life Able." Seth said glaring at my brother.

"No you don't. I'm talking about those jolly giant motherfuckers who work for that other dude." Able said.

"You mean Sam?" Seth asked confused.

"Yes, apparently mister high and mighty told his pack about our family not being from a good back ground. Everywhere I go one of those pricks are trailing me." He said angrily.

"How are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Dude, you may be some freaky wolves. But my familia has been in the business long enough to know when were being tracked. And every time I find a pretty girl around here one of em pops up out of nowhere and tells me to take a hike, I tell them the chica isn't theirs. Then the fuckers tell them I am a hood from L.A," He said angrily.

"Why would Sam do that though?" Seth asked confused.

"Because he heard me talking to Emily all those times I visited remember?" I said. Emily was Sam's imprint. She was very nice and kind. I had visited her many times hoping I could learn some skills from her and needing some girl time. Sam had been there before and had asked plenty questions about my family. I had assumed it had been polite curiosity at the time. Now I was beginning to wonder.

"I'm sure Sam is just trying to be safe. We are supposed to be protecting La Push is all." Seth said.

I felt a quick streak of irritation. "Protect it from what?" I asked shooting him a glare.

"Yeah wolf boy, what? You think I'm dangerous or something?" Able asked shooting Seth a glare too.

"Look I'm just saying. You guys aren't in Los Angeles anymore. There's a more reserved environment here. And your actions have rubbed some people the wrong way." Seth said.

Oh boy, I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. I should probably let it go, but if people are talking shit about me I want to know.

"Oh and how are we rubbing people the wrong way?" I asked.

"Well there are the bar fights, the stories of how you all grew up in a very dangerous environment, the fighting, the drinking, the fighting, the threatening to punch people who you think looked at you the wrong way." Seth said naming a few.

"Once again, you can only do cliff diving so many times before it gets boring." Able said.

"Look its Sam's job as a protector to make sure everything goes smoothly around here, he is the Alpha." Seth said.

"Jake is an Alpha and I don't see him having my brother followed. For God's sake he may be a prick but all he is trying to do is getting laid. That's not a crime, they were all legal…I'm sure, right?" I asked Able.

"Uh yeah. Jesus even my own sister thinks so low of me." Able said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a deviant I wouldn't think so low of you."

"Good point," He said.

"Look why don't you just go to Port Angeles, there are plenty of women there who would love to spend some time with you." I said.

"First, I am not driving all the way there just to get a booty call. Gas isn't cheap you know. Second I have tried that but as I have unfortunately found out, Washington women are too clingy. They think just because you want to sleep with them your interested in a relationship," He said.

"Uh hello, the money we got from Alex is more than enough to pay for trips back and forth," I said.

"No little sister that is your money, you earned it." Able said stubbornly.

"Why can't you just find a nice girl to settle down with?" I asked.

"Because I'm too young to be settling down, I'm young and frisky, I need to enjoy life before I'm old and impotent," He said.

"You're as bad as Pa Pa, he never thought he would be married until he met mom," I said shaking my head at my brother's stupidity.

"Hey mom was one in six billion, she was special. Anyway could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Since your boning a wolf, you think you can talk to that wolf guy and tell him to back off and let me get my freak on with the local girls." He said.

"Well when you put it like that…NO!" I said.

"Oh come on, Natives are easy. Look at Seth and his sister. They met you and Cain and they put out the same day." He said with a cackle.

Seth growled low in his chest. I grabbed my combat boot of my foot and threw it at Able's head hard as I could. The little bastard dodged the boot and took off running out of the room laughing like the little troll he is.

"Asshole!" I yelled at him.

"He's your brother." Seth said.

"Don't remind me." I said lying back down to cuddle with Seth.

"We should try and set him up though, I'll ask Leah if any of her friends are interested," Seth said trying to be helpful. He was a good guy like that, even though Able just dissed him and his people he was still willing to help him out.

"Don't bother, Able is just a womanizer. Besides I wouldn't want to curse any girl with him." I said. "But I am going to have a talk with Sam though. He has no right to have my brother watched like he is a criminal."

"He is a criminal though, he's been to juvie a bunch of times," Seth said.

"I know that, but he is harmless." I said.

"Lil, he was put in Juvie for getting into fights." Seth said.

"I know but they had it coming. Besides where city folk we have naturally wild and rambunctious spirits. All he is looking for is a little slap and tickle." I said.

"I'll talk to Sam. Lil you should know, when your family comes here they will all probably be put under surveillance too." Seth said.

"What do you mean?!" I said angrily.

"Lil, Sam talked to me a few days ago. He did some research on your family and he didn't like what he saw." Seth said carefully. He knew my moods well enough to know when to sweet talk me.

"How the hell did he find info on us on the net?" I asked.

"Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Google, just to name a few. He saw how…wild and rambunctious your family really is and he's just worried that such wild people in such a normally quiet….and safe environment might disturb the peace." Seth said.

"Why didn't he come to me about this?!" I angrily asked.

"It is because of you he looked it up. All those times you where over at Emily's and you where telling her all about those story's about your family. It kind of rubbed him the wrong way," Seth said.

"Hey I was just being normal, telling friends about my past nothing is wrong about that," I said defensively.

"Lil, you told them how your brother Fredo has a knife collection, how your father taught you how to use a gun when you where seven, and how you know how to pick any lock. Those aren't the things you should be telling people." He said.

Damn it he was right. "I know, but Seth…you know I didn't have the goody good life. I mean my family is awesome. But our environment is a lot more…unpleasant then yours, I never kept that from you." I said.

"I know, I know." He said kissing me.

"I can't tell how I was all into dolls because I wasn't. I can't tell about all the friends I had because I could only befriend the children in my neighborhood because the other kids at school didn't want to hang out with the kids from the gang area. I can't talk about former boyfriends because I only had two and they both sucked. I can't talk about my mom because she died when I was so young. And I'm not going to lie and say we are perfect outstanding members of society, because I know we aren't but I'm proud of my family no matter how different they are." I said.

"I know, but this isn't the city, this is a reservation next to a small town in the middle of nowhere. Tell you what, I'll talk to Sam and ask him to ease up for a while. You talk to your dad and brothers, see if you can get them to behave, this can go smoothly if we work on it." He said kissing my lips.

"Oh Seth, you're so naive. It's kind of hot," I smiled.

I got up and slid a leg over his so that I straddled him. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. He slid his hands under my shirt. I always loved his hands, something about them just drove me crazy.

"Ewww, get a room you two," Able said from the doorway.

Well that killed the mood. "ABLE!" I shouted at him.

"Alright I'm going, just remember Bro, wrap it, before you tap it," He said.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed.

I jumped off Seth and took off after Able. The bastard had experience at running though, he was always causing trouble. He only ran if it was a fight he knew he couldn't win. And since it was his sister and he couldn't get too rough with me he ran. I wasn't going to hurt him too seriously. Maybe a black eye. If I can catch him. I loved my family, but Seth…and Sam where right. This is a small quiet place. My brothers and father are used to running in a large loud place. As much as I wanted to see them a large part of me knew having them come here was a bad idea. A really, really, really, bad idea.

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws.

Chapter 2

**fusedtwilight: a big thanks to my beta. Now we finally meet her brothers and father.**

Lilith P.O.V

Okay first thing you need to know about my family….they're thugs.

Now that may seem harsh but it's the truth. We are a Hispanic family, and live in Los Angeles California. Now the area we live in is very shady. Does my father run a gang? Yes he does. But compared to some other gangs his is soft. Our entire family is involved, not only are we a gang but mercenaries too. Need someone followed, need someone to be scared, need something to be delivered, need a bodyguard. Tell us what you need and we will name the price. There are other members besides my dad and his kin. It has been a bit of a family trade for generations.

I was never included in these family activities. "This is a man's world." My dad would say.

Now I have twelve brothers including Cain and Able. I have two other brothers, but they are adopted. One of my dad's buddies died on a job and he took in his sons and his wife. It wasn't long before my father and the widow had a little fling. But like all his relationships it ran its course. She lives a block away from us with her two sons'. John and Michal worked for my father like their father before them. They were very loyal to my dad.

Now let me tell you about my brothers. First there is Fredo. Fredo is twenty-two. His mother was from Mexico. Dad had helped her and her family cross the border and gave them jobs. She showed her appreciation for his hard work and Fredo was the result. Fredo is the third youngest. Like all my male relatives he is a giant. One of the reasons why I was so comfortable around the Quileute's here was because all the guys here are as tall as my brothers. He may be tall but he has a slim build. His specialty is knives. Knives and stabbing weapons. If it is sharp he can use it. He even practices Kendo, and knows how to hide more blades on his body then what should be possible. He was one of my favorites, I had missed him terribly. We had always gotten along because we where the babies of the family.

Next is Jose. Jose is brothers with Dei and Silo. They run my father's strip club for him. Jose is a man whore. He'll fuck anything that moves, Dei is bold, he shaves his hair off and is covered in tattoos. And Dei is a real man's man. He knows how to treat a lady unlike Jose who just dorks them then dumps them.

Zane is in charge of training our recruits. He is the opposite of Fredo. Where Fredo is the master of the blade, he is the master of the bullet. When he is not teaching our fighters how to fight he is helping to sneak in weapons. I learned a thing or two about hand to hand combat from him. He can be a ruthless bastard though. Don't piss him off; he is one of those people with a strong, 'get even' mindset.

Arotza is the geek of the family. He doesn't look it but he is really great with technology. He is also one hell of a hacker; he is also the guy who runs our surveillance cam enterprise. He was really popular in his school days. For the right price he would give you all the access to free internet porn you could want. He also loves to play video games. His favorite is Halo.

Zeruko is my father's first born son, and the apple of his eye. I was always weary of him, he was a great leader and soldier, make no mistake. But he was really ambitious. I knew my father planned to name him the heir to the family business, which I thought was a bad idea. Zeruko was more ruthless, more practical. He always seemed too quick to use violence to solve a problem, my dad preferred to use diplomacy. And if that failed then he would use force. But Zeruko was always just so willing to use violence and fear. Dad said it was just a phase, and that he would grow out of it. Personally I wouldn't wait for him to grow out of it.

Abram is our diplomat. He has a lot of charisma, he gets it from dad. Whenever dad needs someone to do some negotiation, or needs a deal to go smoothly he call the silver tongued bastard Abram.

Now I know I said I have a total of twelve brothers, but the truth is I have thirteen. Pedro was killed a few years ago, before my mom died. He had been murdered by some petty thugs. The police never found the guys who did it. But we did, and justice was served.

And finally there is the patriarch himself, my father. He is thirty seven years old. It is hard to describe my father because there are two sides of him. There is the side that is the party loving, beer drinking, skirt chasing, and fun loving guy. And then there is the man who runs a gang with an iron fist who has no regard for the rules except his own. Yeah that sounds like my dad.

So that is my family, and today they will be coming to the small and quiet La Push. God help us all. My dad had some connections out of L.A. He was an entrepreneur who was always on the lookout for new places to do business. And I had invited him to here of all places. Fuck this isn't going to go well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

We where at my place. Sam and Emily had come over. We needed to have a talk with Sam about him having Able under surveillance. I did the talking, Lilith did the cussing. Sam had argued he had every right to keep Able under watch. When we argued he didn't keep Cain under watch he had said it was because he was imprinted on by Leah and could be trusted. He wasn't happy Able knew and wasn't even imprinted on.

After an hour of arguing he finally agreed to give the guy some space. Provided we kept him on a leash. Lil didn't like that; she actually got up into his face about it. I was always amazed by her beauty and courage. I was still tense though, I knew Sam had more than enough will to not phase but still.

But now we were waiting for her family to show up. Cain, Able, Mom, Charlie, Sam, Emily, Leah, me and Lil where all getting ready. The girls were doing the kitchen work while we men tidied up the place.

"God damn it!" Lil snarled. She had been making some burgers but fried them. She may be a lot of things but a cook she was not. She was so bad even us wolves couldn't stomach her food, but we just bit our lips and tried not to grimace at the taste. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong? I flip the bastards but they still burn."

"It's okay we don't need burgers." Emily said grabbing the pan and dumping the ruined meat into the garbage.

"I know but I wanted to cook something special for them when they got here. Lord knows they'll be hungry from travelling so far." She said.

"Please we all know better to eat any of the shit you make sis." Able said taking a bite from an apple.

"Kiss my ass. Next time you need help keeping the wolves off your case don't come crying to me bitch." She growled at him.

"Woah down girl, no need to get all P. about it." He grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, now remember you and Cain have to help me keep everyone on there best behavior... Charlie is going to be here tonight and the last thing I need is to have him know about our dark little secrets." She said.

"Oh come on Lil, our shit doesn't even happen in his jurisdiction what can he do?"

"Uh retard, he can make all our lives tougher because if he finds out our very explicit activity then he can have us all under watch…Retard."

"All right, all right. I just got the big bad wolves off my ass. Last thing I need is a pig." He took a bite from his apple.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's family." I chastised. Luckily Charlie was talking with Sam in the living room.

"Not by blood. And don't tell me what to do wolfy." He sneered.

Before I could put him in his place there was a loud honking sound.

"There here!" I heard Cain shout.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Lillith said rinsing her hands in the sink. "Come on baby time to meet the inlaws." She grabbed my hand.

"This is going t be good. Dad and the guys are going to chew him up and spit him out." Able grinned.

"Able I swear to Christ one more word and I'm going to take a pair of tongs and rip you're balls off." she snarled.

Able quickly left the room after that. Lil then turned to me. "How do I look?" she asked.

Gorgeous as usual." I said.

"You're just saying that because I'm you're my soul mate." She kissed me on the cheek.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Of course I'm scared." She said taking my hand in hers. She began to rub little circles over the palms of my hands.

"Why?" I asked.

"There not going to like you. I know there going to be a bunch of dicks to you, I knew all that and I still wanted them to come out here. But I don't care if they like you or not. I love you and they are going to have to except that. But I just hope things go smoothly."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry I can handle them."

"Famous last words." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went outside to greet the guys.

I did a double take when I saw them. Lillith wasn't kidding when she said her family was like us wolves. They where all tall and muscle. Some had a more athletic build then others, some where more stocky. But they all had one thing in common; they all had a "don't mess with me" vibe.

As soon as they saw Lillith they all let out roars of delight. Lil ran from my side and quickly ran to her fathers and brothers. They all engulfed her in a giant family hug. They then took turns giving her hugs. They laughed, they cried. It was a real Kodak moment.

I knew her father right away. He had a small bushy mustache, broad shoulders, and a small scar on his brow. Lil had told me he had gotten it in a knife fight he won. I never asked how he had won; I mean if it was serious enough for them to cut each other that bad.

I didn't know what they where saying because they where speaking in Spanish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillith P.O.V (Translated from Spanish)

"_Pa pa, I'm so happy you all made it," I said giving my father a hug._

"_It wasn't easy. Good lord is it always this cloudy here?" My father asked._

"_You get used to it, did you find the place okay?"_

"_We got lost a few times. Luckily Arotza was with us, he was able to find better directions on his computer," My father said._

"_Pa pa, what is that?" I said noticing Zane was carrying a box, which I believed was a ton of alcohol._

"_Just something we brought to help celebrate you being married," My father smiled._

"_Dad! You can't be drinking! You're still on paper; you'll go back to jail."_

"_There isn't any police here," He said shrugging._

"_Yes there is. Seth's mom is dating the chief of Forks and he is here right now!"_

_All there faces went from fun loving and playful to serious and alert. "Quick boy hide the booze," Dad said to my brother. Jesus kid why didn't you say a cop was going to be here?" My father asked._

"_I didn't think my father would be dumb enough to drive all the way from California with booze when he knows he shouldn't," I said crossing my arms stubbornly._

_My dad looked at me with pure affection. "God I missed you little treasure," He said wrapping me in another hug. Little treasure had been my name he gave me when I was growing up. They called me little treasure because I was the smallest in the family._

"_Okay guys, I need you all to be on you're best behavior tonight. Make a good impression on Seth's mom. And her boyfriend the chief of police," I said._

"_Where is this young man?" My father asked._

"_Yeah, we really want to meet him," Fredo said rubbing his jacket to get the wrinkles out. I knew he wasn't doing it to get out the wrinkles. Fredo always carried at least two knives with him and jugging from the bulges in that jacket he had more then two. He was agitated, touching his blades helped calm him._

"_He is right on the porch. I turned my back to my family to call Seth. _"Sethcome over here and meet my family."

Seth looked at me then at my family behind me. He looked a little pale, I saw Able lean over and whisper something into his ear with a sadistic grin on his face. Whatever he said made Seth pale more. This is so totally going to be a disaster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

While Lil talked with her family in Spanish Able walked out and stood next to me.

"Where is Leah and Cain?" I asked.

"You're sister needed his help getting her dressed in that piece she bought last week. This might take a while," He said.

We stood there in silence while Lil and her family continued to talk. I saw her glance at one of her brothers who was carrying a box. Even from the distance I smelled it was alcohol, really strong too.

"You know what there saying?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I am Hispanic you know." He said rolling his eyes.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Oh how they hate you already and the first chanced they get there going to beat the shit out of you." He said calmly.

"What!?"

Seriously dude. The second you put that ring on her finger you sealed her fate. There is a reason we call her the little treasure you know."

"You're messing with me; there is no way that's what they're talking about."

"I'm not lying she is trying to convince them you are cool."

I turned to look at them again I'm sure I was pale right now. Then Lil turned around and called out to me.

"Seth come over here and meet my family," She said.

I looked at her then her family. Any doubt I had about what Able had said was washed away. While her back was turned her family was shooting me glares of anger and contempt. A few seconds ago they had been so happy and cheerful, and now they where shooting me looks that promised a slow and painful death. How does that saying go? What is the difference between inlaws and out laws?

"Welcome to the family, I'm sure we'll be getting to know you really good soon. As soon as she turns her back." Able whispered into my ear with a sadistic smile.

What's the difference between inlaws and outlaws?

The answer: Outlaws are wanted.

Only problem was they where both.

**fusedtwilihty: Ohhh seth is in trouble. Next dinner time. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

To Love And Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 3

**fusedtwilight: Here is chapter three. Can't wait to see how dinner goes. And since i have no understanding of spanish when the family talks spanish i will just put in ittalics.**

Lilith P.O.V

We were all at the dinner table, so far so good.

Sue and Emily had made the dinner. I just helped them. It was amazing the amount of food we had prepared, we made enough to feed a third world country for a month. But buy the end of the day there would be no leftovers.

"So Mr. Hazelgrove what do you do?" Charlie asked.

I saw Seth shoot me a nervous look but I smiled.

"Oh I run a few businesses. Nothing too fancy, my sons help me run everything," Dad said smoothly. He gave Charlie that smile he gave cops that said, 'you can trust me I never did nothing wrong'. Yeah what a crock.

"Oh really? What kind of business?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, some trading and transporting." Dad said. Half true, he did help trade and transport things.

"That sounds interesting. You thinking of doing business up here?"

"Well Port Angels would be a good place for my work." Dad said. I knew he was going to try and make some contacts up here.

"So Lil, who made the food?" Zane asked.

"What do you mean? I did!" I said indigently.

"There is no way in hell you made this," He said lifting his fork. "It's too good to be made by you're touch of death." he laughed.

"Fu- I mean forget you Zane," I shot at him.

"So you're the chica Cain is tapping right?" Silo asked Leah.

"Excuse me?" She said her eyes hardening.

"You know aren't you fu-"

"Language! Her mom is right there jerk off," I said.

"_Since when did you speak baby talk?" He asked._

"_I'm trying to make a good impression with his mother, and I can't do that if you're pissing me off and making me cuss, now shut the fuck up and if you can't be civil then don't talk." I said._

"Okay, so Leah you and my brother Cain are an item yes?" He asked politely. He shot me a look that said suck on that. Dick.

"Yes me and Leah are a couple." Cain said grabbing Leah's hand and smiling at her. She looked at him with love and adoration, the same look all the wolves give their imprints.

"Damn, are all the women here fine as you are?"

"…"

Fredo leaned forward and slapped him upside the head.

"_What the fuck was that for?!" Silo asked angrily._

"_What kind of fucked up question is that?!" Fredo said._

"_I was just asking."_

"_No you were being a dick."_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Enough!" Dad boomed. "You are embarrassing your sister." He said looking stern._

"_Sorry."_

"_Sorry."_

God this was a nightmare. I knew this was a bad idea, not five minutes into this and already I wanted to stab them.

"So Fredo how are the kendo practices going?" Cain asked. I shot him a grateful look for breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Great, my sensei actually made me a kitana," Fredo said excitedly.

"Dude you have a kitana?" Seth asked just as excitedly. "Dude awesome!"

"Maybe I'll show it to you sometime soon," Fredo said. He was all smiles but there was a glint in his eye that only me and my family saw. Seth being Seth didn't see it but I knew that glint. That is the glint Fredo has when he is thinking about slicing and dicing you. Fredo worked at a meat store, he was very good and precise at cutting meat. Lord knows he has had enough practice cutting things.

"So what ever happened to Alex?" Arotza asked.

Alex had been killed by the vampires he was helping to kidnap me. He had been lured in with the promise of money and the rest of eternity. But in the end he was just fresh meat. My brothers and father hadn't been happy about my engagement to him; they had said he was no good. Great now I have to say they were right. Now I'm not too prideful, but with the exception of Cain all the boys have huge egos, so I admitting I was wrong wouldn't help their inflated heads get smaller.

"He's gone," I said. "But that's okay because now I have Seth." I said smiling at him.

"Seems kind odd you marry another man on you're wedding day," Dad said raising an eye brow.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. You were all right. Alex was a complete and total asshole beyond all imagination." I got a little pissed when I saw some of them had smug look on their face. "I was wrong, I was reeling from Brandon and I decided to settle which was stupid. But I found Seth and he found me. I know you all don't like him, but please Seth is a really good guy, it doesn't get better then him. I love Seth and I want this marriage to work, and if any one of you don't like that you can kiss my ass." I said firmly.

No one said anything, then dad started to chuckle then he began to laugh hard. The laugh was infectious because soon all my brothers were laughing except for the twins and the in-laws. We were stunned at my father's strange behavior.

"You are just like your mother," he laughed. "I remember when I first met her family, they couldn't stand me. They told her she to choose me or them. Obviously she chose wisely." I noticed his eyes became downcast as they usually do when he talks about my mother.

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Sam asked. I shot him a small glare; he was just asking to see how long he needed to have us watched. Prick.

"A little over a week, we can't stay away too long from our…work." Dad said. I loved how he worded work, very innocent like.

I thought that was sign that everything would go okay, but then Jose had to open his trap. "So how'd you get those scars? You get into a fight?" He asked.

Sam got real stiff, but Emily put a hand on his. "I was mauled by a bear, I was lucky enough to survive." She said politely.

"A bear? Are you sure that don't look like no bear mark," He said.

"Drop it!" I hissed at him.

"How the hell would you know what a bear mark would look like?" Able asked.

"I watch animal planet, if it was a bear she would be dead," Jose said.

"_Drop it okay, it's a sore spot for them." I hissed at him._

"Sorry for my brother," Fredo said. "He's not well known for being sensitive."

"Blow me knife boy," Jose said flipping him the bird.

"You should see the scar Fredo has from his knife fight." Abram said.

"Knife fight? What knife fight?" Charlie asked.

We all froze and shot Abram a glare. "It is a scar on my side where some guy slashed me," Fredo said.

I remembered that night. Some punk thought he was good enough to take on Fredo at a knife fight. He was better then Fredo thought and Fredo has a scar on his side from where the bastard had cut him. We had to take him to the hospital, but not before he returned the favor and drove his knife into the punks gut.

"Why were you in a knife fight?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

No one said anything, some of my brothers looked away, or played with there food. Bunch of pansies. What the hell are we supposed to say? "He was challenged and the guy had it coming" didn't seem to cut it.

"It was a long time ago, my son has learned better. Haven't you Fredo?" Dad said. My father has a way with words. It was a long time ago since he was in that fight. And since then he has learned how to be a better fighter.

"Yes papa," Fredo said sincerely. A family trait of ours, were all really good liars. And the award for best bullshiters goes to, my family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie seemed to accept that and we continued to eat and have polite conversations. Soon how ever Charlie and Sue had to leave. And Sam and Emily followed. We said our good byes and Sue gave Seth and Leah a big hug. She was leaving because she had unofficially moved in with Charlie. Sam had work, and Emily had to work on her garden.

We had all moved into the living room where we had to pull out some extra chairs. "Thank god their gone." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us he was a cop?" Zane asked.

"I did, you where probably too drunk to remember." I said.

"The guys are on their way." Leah said closing her cell phone.

"Who's coming?" Dad asked.

"Some friends of mine and Seth. If were going to celebrate our marriage I want to do it with real style." I smiled.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Dei asked looking hopeful.

"That's right brother, time to bring out the booze." I said happily.

My brothers and father let out cheers of delight; they all left the room to go out to their cars and go get it.

"You do realize dad was lying when he said he was okay with you and Seth right?" Able asked.

"No he wasn't. Leah said.

"Believe me he was," Able said.

"And you can believe me he wasn't." She said.

"Oh and you know my own father better then me." He sneered at her.

"No, I don't but we have enhanced senses, we know when someone is lying." She said proudly crossing her arms.

"My name is Gary the porcupine. I fart pixie dust and like to find extremely old women and lather them up with scented oil because that's what get's me really hard and horny," Able said looking board.

Leah had a shocked look on her face. "Either you're lying or telling the truth." She said.

Just then my family came back with the sauce, and soon after that Jake and his friends Quil and Embry showed up. Time for this party to get started.

**fusedtwilight: Now with no parental supervision (not counting lil's father) The party will really get going. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 4

**fusedtwilight: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy. I would like to thank those of you who reviwed. Also i have put my story eye of the beholder up for this years twific awards. Cheack it out at **.com/. **So when it is time for the voting to begin plese vote for that story. And make sure you cheack out the other fics that have been posted. Good stuff.**

Seth P.O.V

The party was in full swing now that Charlie, mom, and Sam had left. Sam had attended saying he wanted to meet Lil's family. I am afraid they didn't leave a good impression. I think were going to have to be careful now. Sam was more then definitely going to have her brothers and father followed by us while they were in La Push. Charlie was a good guy, but I don't think he was getting any bad vibes. Lil's dad seemed to really charm Charlie, who seemingly had forgotten about the knife fight comment earlier. Mom knew we were going to have a more wild party, which was why she got Charlie to leave so quickly. I was grateful, I knew she still had some reservations about Lil but she was trying.

I was kind of glad Sam was gone. He was nice and everything but he would not have approved of us having beer here. Jake was more fun and casual then Sam. Plus I was hoping to do some guy bonding with her father over a beer. I know Lil is all concerned about her family hating me, and I want to squash those concerns. But I am certain they hate me. After that little glare they gave me earlier.

I was happy to see Jake and the others were mingling with the others. Leah came walking over to me a cup of beer in her hand. "How's it going bro?" She asked.

"So far so good, you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, they seem to love me." She said.

"That's because you and Lil are so much alike." I said.

Lil was taking with her father and some of her brothers, they where laughing over something she had said. She saw me watching her and she winked at me. I smiled at her, her brothers and father glared at me while her back was turned but when she turned around they were all smiles.

"You know they are going to murder you in your sleep right?" She asked.

"Thanks Leah, help you're little brother," I said sarcastically. "So how are the twins doing?" I asked.

"Able is definitely happy his family is back here. He try's to act cool but he is more animated. Cain is happy his brothers love me." She said.

"Glad they like one of us." I mutter.

"Oh don't be like that," She said nudging me with her elbow. "You just got to know how to talk to them."

"About what? We have nothing in common," I said.

"You're both really tall and beefy," She laughed. "But think of this, you and her dad, no her whole family both love her. Surely that can be a first step for the two of you?" She said.

"That's the problem Leah; he loves her so much he wants to cut me out of the picture."

"No he doesn't, that's her brother Fredo who wants to _cut_ you out of the picture." She said nodding to Fredo who was standing not to far away with Embry and some of his brothers. Embry was talking to his brothers, but Fredo had his eyes on me. He had one of his combat knives out and was using it to sharpen his nails. He cut his nails smoothly and perfectly. I was impressed to see he never once cut himself while he watched me.

"I am so dead." I said rubbing my temple.

"Don't worry, after her little speech earlier I don't think their going to do anything too soon. In the mean time I'll talk to Cain. See if he can get them to ease up on you." She said.

"I can't believe it. I haven't even begun to hang out with any of them and already I am trying to figure out how not to get killed by them." I said frustrated.

"I think they want to hurt you first, and then kill you." She grinned.

"Oh very funny Leah." I scowled at her.

"Hey baby," Lil said wrapping her arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"So and so." I said.

"Come on," She said grabbing my hand. "Come meet my dad." She pulled me toward her father.

I was very nervous. I was about to meet my wife's father for the first time and I already knew he didn't like me. But I had to break the ice with him, whether he liked it or not we are family now. And whether or not I like it I have to try and connect with him for Lil's sake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith P.O.V

I dragged Seth to meet my father. I knew from the way he was dragging his feet he was reluctant to talk with him. I don't blame him; I know dad and the others haven't been helping what with the glares and everything. I was nervous myself, my father can be a bit of a prick (I get that from him) but still he should at least try and be civil right...?Yeah right.

"Dad this is Seth, Seth this is my dad." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hazelgrove," Seth said extending his arm to shake my father's.

"Pleasure is all mine….Seth." My father said. He wrapped his hand around Seth's and I knew he was squeezing harder then necessary. But Seth being a Werewolf was a lot more durable. Not as durable as a vampire but durable enough not even my father could break his hand. "Nice grip."

"Thanks I work out a lot." Seth said with a smile.

"So I see, so Seth what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I work at the grocery store that my friend Quil's family owns on the rez," Seth said a little nervously. I don't blame him, who wants to tell there step-dad their a bag boy?

"Good, better then nothing. You have a nice home here, forgive me for prying but I take it Charlie isn't your father?" He asked.

"No, Charlie was best friends with my dad. He died last year."

"I am sorry to here that, it is always so…difficult to lose a loved one," my father said taking a sip of his drink. Dad had lost plenty of people when he was growing up. Family, friends…and loved ones.

"It's okay, it was tough at first. But we had each other to pull through it all, me, mom and Leah." Seth said cheerfully.

"Yes, your sister Leah... She is a real firecracker." Dad laughed.

"Yeah she can be a handful but that's Leah." Seth laughed too.

Thank you Jesus! Miracles can happen.

"I need a drink, how bout you two?" I asked them.

"I could use a drink." Seth said.

"Me too." Dad said.

I turned around leaving them alone. Maybe I was wrong; maybe this wasn't going to go as badly as I thought before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I watched as Lilith walked away to go and get us some drinks.

"She really is something isn't she?" I asked her father.

"Yes, she is so much like her mother," He said. He pulled out a cigar and lit it with a lighter, soon the stench of a Cuban filled the air and I tried not to gag. "Which is why I want you to stay away from her."

I just stared at him, unsure if I heard what he said. "I'm sorry sir, did you just-

"You heard what I said boy." He said sternly. The smile was gone, the friendliness was gone. Now he was just staring at me with a cold hard face. Now I knew where Lil got it from, I had seen that look on her face plenty of times before. "I want you to stay away from my daughter from now on."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, we are married." I said showing him the ring on my finger.

"Do you Indians have a concept of divorce?" He asked taking a puff on his cigar.

"We do, and I would prefer if you would refer to us as Quileutes," I said a little stiffly, I was a Quileute not just some Indian.

"Tomato, tomato-but I still want you to stay away from my daughter kid."

"It's Seth."

"I don't care stay away from her," He said his eyes flashing.

"Why should I?" I said my eyes flashing.

"My daughter has great potential, she could be a lawyer, a doctor, hell she could be a senator one day. I knew that little prick Alex was bad for her, but she is too stubborn and lonely to see things to clearly. But that didn't happen and I thought she could come back home and get her life back on track, then I find out she's married to some kid from a backwater town who works as a bag boy. My daughter is meant for great things, better things. Things that being some house wife could never offer her."

I noticed some of his sons were watching us with watchful eyes. I saw Leah move from where she was but Cain grabbed her arm and shook his head. I mentally thanked him for that, I couldn't have Leah there for the rest of my life to come and help me. I was a married man now, and father in-law or no father in-law. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. I was a werewolf, and Lil's husband. And she was my imprint I was never going to let her go.

"Lil is old enough to make her own decision sir, and as her father you should respect that." I said.

"Don't you dare tell me how to treat my daughter!" HE growled.

"Yeah, because surrounding her with violence and danger is such a strong parenting skill." I mocked him.

His eyes grew cold and dangerous. One of the benefits of being a wolf was having the instinct of a predator. It helped us not only with the vampires but with humans. We always knew who was dangerous, who was a predator, and who prey was. My instincts were telling me he was definitely a predator. And he had his eyes set on me.

"I'm warning you now kid. Save yourself the trouble and stay away from my little girl. Don't mess with me kid, you'll find I am not a man with him to fuck with. Because I will kill you, and I'll get away with it. I'm very good at cloak and dagger shit you see, and wouldn't it be a shame for your mother and sister to lose you as well?"

I began to shake in anger. How dare this man come into my home and threaten me, my family. How dare he insult me and my people, how dare he try and come between me and my Lilith. I was about to do something, anything to get him off his high horse. But then Lilith came in looking scared.

"Seth! She's back!" She said latching onto my arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith P.O.V

My brothers have got to be the laziest mother fuckers in all of California. I had gone to go get just Seth and Dad a drink but on my way to the kitchen they all asked me to get them something to drink. And not just anything simple, they had asked for these freaking complicated cocktails. What do they think I am a barmaid? Okay I was for a while but still.

My phone began to ring, I put down the tequila and grabbed my cell from my pocket and saw it was Alice. I had known it was her because she had programmed my cell to play a song when she called. The song was called "Going all the way into the twilight" and it fit Alice perfectly.

"Hey what's up?" I asked the phone.

Alice and I had become close during my stay in forks. She was bound and determined to alter my wardrobe. I had a bit of a Goth look so much of my clothing was black. I looked good in black, nothing wrong with that. But Alice princess of fashion was hell bent on adding some color to my closet. And I was just as determined to make sure she kept away from my clothes as possible.

"Lilith are you okay?" She asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Did you have a vision?"

"You bet your emo ass I did. Lil make sure you stay home with Seth and the others, don't go nowhere." She said.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a vision, a vision of Maria."

Dropped the phone. Maria was a vampire who should be dead. I was there; I fired the bullet at the gas barrel she had been standing next to. Vampires aren't very fire resistant you see. Maria had tried to switch bodies with me. Why? When Carlisle Cullen the leader of the Cullen clan was human his daddy was big into the whole burning people at the stake. Maria had been suspected as a witch and was tortured until she confessed. To my knowledge Carlisle hadn't been involved with the torture but Maria held him responsible, the sins of the father I guess. Anyway on the day she was to be burned one of the guards took pity on her and helped her escape. A year later she was turned by some dude called Aro. A vampire who I have heard has a thing for collecting vampires with powers. Maria had a power all right; she was like Jasper, Alice's Empathic husband, only she was all about fear. Just by being in her presence you would know absolute horror. I know because I felt her power, many of us have.

I picked the phone off the floor.

"How? I was there when the barrel exploded."

"I don't know, but I had a vision of her returning. She is more scared then before and she wants pay back with interest. I had a vision of her coming back to Forks." Alice said shakily. She had been there when Maria showed us her power.

"Is she brining company?" I asked. Last time she came here she had brought a small group of vampires. One of them being the crazy Irish vampire Doyle. Doyle was a regenerator or had been. I know he was dead because I watched as he burned to ash. Doyle had been crazy, and sadistic. He had tortured Seth while he had been imprisoned by Maria. So I took great pleasure in watching him burn. And I hope he is still burning in hell right now.

"No, she is alone. For now, I think she is planning to unleash newborns on us, but I'm not sure, she keeps changing her mind." Alice said frustrated.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked. Please let it be far away from me.

"No, I know she is no where near you." Alice said hearing the fright in my voice.

"Oh thank the lord," I said with great relief.

"Can you please tell the others, Carlisle is calling Sam right now to tell him the news. If Maria is coming back we need to be ready." She said.

"Sure, thanks Alice," I said and I hanged up.

I left the kitchen and went to find Seth. I saw him and my father talking but they both didn't look happy. I would have to worry about that later. Right now there are bigger fish to fry…or in this case vampire.

**fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 5

**fusedtwilight: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update this. But i had a lot going on in my life and other fanfics i had to finesh, but i promise from now on this fic will be updated regurly. So once again sorry for the wait and thanks to all you reviwers and my beta animegirlkiki.**

Seth P.O.V

We were getting ready for bed.

The air was tense, we were both to tense to be in a good mood. If Maria was alive then she would be hell bent on revenge. She was the type to hold a grudge after all. Sam and Jake had been alerted to her presence. All the wolves were patrolling right now except for me and Leah. Someone needed to keep an eye on the Hazelgroves. We had to bend a few truths about who Maria was. Lil had told them Maria was someone involved with Alex and had disappeared after Alex did. (But in reality Alex was dead but the authority's assumed he ran off.) I had let Lil do all the talking, I was never a good liar, and Lil could lie like the devil himself. They asked a ton of questions and Lilith was able to answer them effortlessly.

As far as they were concerned Maria was someone who might be a danger to Lilith and is associated with Alex in some way. And that was all they needed to know. Only Cain and Able understood the situation fully. They had been there when Maria tried to steal Lil, in fact they had even killed a vampire!

We used to think vampires were bullet proof, turns out only the highest calibers of guns have a hope of hurting them. They had been waiting in the trees ready to shoot a vampire who had a similar power to Bella. I wasn't there at the time, but my pack brothers had been. It was weird if a human had been shot like that then their head would have blown apart like warm butter, but the vampires head had been like a rock blown to pieces, chunks and pieces of her head went flying all over the place.

I later asked the brothers what kind of gun they used, they had shown me and it was so big it took the two of them to work it. I couldn't imagine how they had lifted it up into the trees.

But the brothers wouldn't be much help now, unless Maria stood still while they tried to shoot her there was no way they would hit her. The only reason they had hit the vampire was because she had been unaware. It doesn't matter how quick a human is, if they are trying to shoot a vampire there is no way they can hit them. Not if the vampire doesn't want to.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She pulled the sheets back, I could tell from the way she moved she was tense. "No."

"Everything will be fine, we beat her once we'll do it again," I said trying to encourage her.

"Yeah last time she wiped the floor with us, even with the packs and Cullens working together. And you almost died."

"Last time she had a bunch of vampires to help her, this time she is all alone," I said.

"But my family is here Seth, what if she tries to use one of them against me?" She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I couldn't stand it if one of them was hurt because of me."

I laid down on the bed and patted the side next to me, I wrapped my arms around her covering her with my body.

"We'll keep them under watch, Maria won't hurt you, I promise."

"Can you promise she won't hurt my father or brothers?" She asked.

I said nothing.

"I thought so." She said.

I began to rub her thigh. I noticed she was wearing her black silk dress with the frills on the end. The frills drew attention to her nice long legs. I trailed my hand along the material of the dress and along her leg.

"We will kill her, and this time it will stick. I will protect you from her, I won't let her touch you." I said kissing her neck.

She shuddered and turned her neck to look at me. "You stay so calm, even when I am losing my mind." she kissed me on the lips.

I continued to play with her leg; I knew how much she loved my hands. She decided two can play that game because she moved her hand so it rubbed on my groin, the reaction was instantaneous.

She turned over so she was facing me, I pulled the straps of her dress off so I could move my other hand to fondle her breast more easily.

I was a virgin until my marriage night with Lil, she did a real good job of making me into a man. Lil had a large sexual appetite, not to mention she was all for being open minded and experimenting. Thanks to her I have learned all kinds of tricks.

After a few minutes of making out and de-clothing each other we made love.

I knew Leah was going to be pissed at us, she had to share her room with three of Lil's brothers, so she and Cain wouldn't be able to have there own little fun time.

Mom was staying the night at Charlie's so Lil's dad and some of his sons crashed there and the rest slept in the living room.

I haven't told Lil of the little _talk _me and her father had earlier. And I wasn't planning on it; she had enough to worry about. Plus I was a big boy, I can handle an over protective family.

But can I handle a family of over protective psychos? Hmm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah's P.O.V

I was pissed.

I was wide awake now; since Cain's brothers snored like a bear it was hard to get any sleep. Not only that but thanks to my enhanced wolf hearing I could hear Lilith and Seth going at it again. And since I had some guests in my room I wasn't able to drawn out Lil and Seth's lovemaking with mine and Cain's.

I looked over to Cain, he was asleep. How he managed to sleep with such loud snoring I'll never know. He told me once his house was smaller then mine. He had to live with these damn sounds all his life, of course he was immune.

I continued to observe him. I liked to do this, to watch him sleep, admire him while he dreamed. I still can't believe I imprinted me of all people. I still remember the day I met him.

I had been going out with some guy whose name I couldn't recall. He had taken me with him when he went to a friend of his wedding.

I knew we weren't going to last, but he was good looking and funny enough. I had been sitting at a table board out of my skull. My date had left to go talk with his friend leaving me all by my lonesome. Lilith who was the bride had gone missing so they moved the wedding party to the wedding reception hall. I noticed two identical brothers standing up against the wall by the dance floor.

I was drawn to them because they were Hispanic; there aren't many Hispanic people around Forks. They looked awkward in their tuxes; I thought they must not be used to being at special events.

I studied the one brother, he had a scowl on his face and looked bored. For one wild moment I thought he might be a vampire because he was good looking and his eyes were similar to the Cullen's. Only they were more amber like, giving them the look of golden honey. Then I looked at his brother and that's when it happened.

Gravity shifted, old ties severed and a million stronger ones all bound around the other twin. He looked awkward; he had such gentle looking eyes. I had to go to him, I had to be drowned in those eyes, I knew the kindness in them had the power to heal me.

I got up and walked over to him and asked him to dance. He looked at me surprised, and then he smiled and took my hand. Right then and there a slow romantic song began to play. That proved there was a God, only some benevolent deity could have allowed such a thing to happen so perfectly.

We danced slowly to the song. Staring into each others eyes. We said nothing, only slowly dancing to the song. But when the song ended and we stopped dancing he kissed me.

I later asked him why he did it, he simply said "because it felt right."

I still remember everyone's reaction. They had all been shocked, I mean all that time I spent bitching and moaning about how I would never find love and be all lonely.

Mom loved him right away; she thought he was the perfect gentleman.

Seth liked him; he had to seeing how he imprinted on his sister.

Sam and Emily had been happy for me. It had helped me get over some issue's I had with them. I wasn't back to being sisters with Em, but I was spending more time at her house and talking to her more often.

The pup's, those young Quileutes who had phased after the Volturi showed up loved Cain too They thought he was so cool. I had to agree.

Yep everyone had been happy. Except one, Jamie, Sam's half brother.

My relationship with him was...complex, and even imprinting hadn't changed that. I still remember his reaction when I told him. He didn't get mad, he didn't yell. His face remained that cold and detached look he always wore. Most girls would be worried telling a sociopath who had a crush on them you found someone, I didn't have to worry about that with Jamie, and we had been through a lot together him and me.

I felt bad, despite his indifference I knew him to well, and I knew he was angry about it. He had done a lot for me, and had almost gotten kicked out of La Push for saving my life which was a story all in its own.

Now that Maria was back I was so afraid for Cain. Maria was one of the most terrifying vampires I ever saw, she put Victoria to shame, and I had a feeling that she was going to cause us more trouble then she had. Her power alone made her formidable, only Jasper and Bella had a chance to take care of that problem. But Jasper could only do so much, as an empath he was very vulnerable to her fear inducing power because he sensed all our fear. He had not only to deal with his own fear but the fear of those around him while he was trying to project happy thoughts to us. He did once; when we first had a confrontation with Maria she used her power on us. Lilith came up with the idea Jasper could stop her, while we all writhed on the ground Lil crawled over to Jasper and actually struck him with a rock to get him to focus, he came close to snapping and attacking her, but he saw Alice in pain and was able to focus and give us the strength we needed.

I decided there was no point in worrying now, all that would have to wait till tomorrow.

"Oh God, oh God Seth!" I heard Lil moan in pleasure.

"Oh Lil, your so tight! I'm so close!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Me too!"

I heard them moan as they reached there pleasure, I wanted to pound on the wall and tell them to shut up. The thought of waking up Lil's brothers because there sister was a screamer in bed made me smile. Serves them right.

Instead I paid attention to Cain, his dimples, his jaw line, his nose, his cheeks, his honey gold eyes...wait what?

Cain smiled at me, and I smiled back. I leaned down and kissed him and he pulled me closer. One of his brothers snorted in there sleep and we stopped. We just looked at each other and he scooted over. I slid in next to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. One of the things I loved about our relationship is we didn't need words, it was like all we needed was to look at each others face and we knew what the other was thinking.

He fell back asleep but I stayed awake and listened to him. I could feel his heart beat against my skin; most people count sheep to help themselves sleep. I counted his heart beat.

1...2...3...4..........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith's P.O.V

I tried to catch my breath.

We had just gotten done making love; I had to try so hard not to be loud. I remember when Seth was still new to sex, night a week with me made him more then good, he was fan-fucking-tastic.

It wasn't easy, him being a werewolf he had more stamina. So trying to keep him satisfied was quit the effort. I knew he would be willing to go again but it was getting late and I was so tired now.

I was happy to see he was sweating, I know I did a good job if I got him to sweat, even a little.

"That was great," He said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh God! I forgot about Leah!" I said realizing Leah's enhanced hearing would have let her hear us.

"What about her?" Seth asked.

"She is stuck in her room unable to do anything with Cain. She is going to be pissed."

"She'll be fine, if Leah had an issue she would have let us know by now," He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Still, we shouldn't have done that. It's like rubbing it in her face that we're having sex and she can't." I said.

Leah was like the sister I never had, I did not want to piss her off.

"Relax, she'll be fine, although I'm sure she'll find a way to pay us back." He said slowly.

That was one of the very many things Leah and I had in common, we were both vindictive as hell.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Jake and Sam are going to meet with the Cullens tomorrow, there going to go over the Maria situation. And we are going to stay here and deal with your family." He said.

"Mmm, I don't know how I'll be able to relax knowing that crazy bitch is out there waiting to strike."

"It will be okay, were used to vindictive female vamps." Seth said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"A few years ago when Bella first met the Cullens they encountered a coven of nomads. The leader James hunted Bella, he knew the Cullens would protect her; it was like a game for him. They killed him but his mate Victoria got away, remember me telling you vampires like to avenge their mates deaths?"

I nodded.

"Well for months Victoria tried to find a way top get to Bella, a mate for a mate you see. But we were able to keep her at bay, but never catch her. Finally she made an army of new born vampires. They were a bunch of runaways she had nabbed off the streets and turned. She made a final bid to kill the Cullens and Bella but we all joined together and we killed her and all the new born vampires."

"What was that like?" I asked.

"It was hard, just because they were runaways doesn't mean they were bad." He said sadly, I knew he had not enjoyed killing those newborns. "I remember seeing some of their parents on T.V, begging them to come home. It sucked because I knew their children would never come home, I had watched them die, hell I helped. But newborns are wild and dangerous things. Victoria had trained them to come and kill us all and Bella. If we didn't stop them they would have gone on a rampage and killed not only Bella, but Victoria would have loosed them on Forks. So we had to kill them."

I leaned over and hugged him, all I could do was give him comfort, the past was over, and nothing I could do there.

"I would have helped them if I could, some of them were my age, and some were younger. It was messed up to see these kids turned into monsters. But it was a kill or be killed situation."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain, and I understand what that's like." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me weird.

I froze; I just realized how close I came to telling him a major secret.

"Nothing," I said. "Let's go to bed now, I'm tired."

"Lil, what did you mean?" He asked a little more forcefully.

"Nothing, go to bed. I said.

I turned my back to him and pretended to fall asleep. I heard him make a sound like he was going to press the issue. But instead I felt him turn on his back. I was thankful he let it go.

There were things I hadn't told Seth of my life. Bad, horrible things. It sucked because he told me everything; there was nothing about Seth Clearwater I didn't know. But there were things Seth didn't know about me. Things he must never know. I had come close to letting slip a personal nightmare; if Seth ever found out I knew he would be furious, I knew it would change things between us.

I hate the past, it comes back to bite you.

I was tired, so much to worry about, my family, Maria, my relationship with Seth.

Who says life is easy?

**fusedtwilight: What secret does Lillith have? And if you want to learn more about Jamie read the brother i never knew. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and out laws

Chapter 6

**fusedtwilight: I saw the Mtv music awards, the trailer for new moon was awesome! I can't wait to see it. Thanks to all you readers and reviewers and of course animegirlkiki who without this would not be readable. **

Lilith P.O.V

"What the hell is this?" Silo asked.

It was the next morning and I had gotten up early to make everyone breakfast, which sadly didn't turn out well. Since me and Seth had been married I had attempted to learn how to cook better, or at least make it some what edible. Having a werewolf for a husband makes one want to learn how to feed him well.

I had made some progress, now I didn't burn the toast black, it was simply a dark brown. All my brothers were in the kitchen with Seth, Me, and Leah. I had made the breakfast but no one dug in, they all stared at it like it was some monstrous thing that would poison them, and they were probably right.

"I made breakfast for everyone," I said handing him his milk.

"Since when do you cook?" He asked taking his milk and drinking it. "This milk is the only thing you fed us that we can eat."

"Hey I'm a married woman now I have to know how to cook. I mean when I am a mother I need to know how to feed them."

Everyone stared at me shocked. Dad and the others were shooting death glares at Seth.

"I'm not pregnant you retards!" I said.

They all looked relieved, Seth looked a little disappointed. I know he has been in a family man mood for a while, but we're too young to be having kids. We have years to go before children become a factor. One day I would like to have kids with him, but right now I'm just living in the moment.

"So what is there to do around here?" Zane asked.

"Cliff diving, camping, hiking, and that's pretty much it," Able said tossing his food in the trash.

"There's more then that." Leah said.

"Oh yeah, fishing, mustn't forget that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck that, where are the senoritas? I have a feeling in my loins that only the delicate touch of a woman can cure." Jose said.

"Listen all of you La Push and Forks are small town places, while your here you will act like human beings and not a bunch of assholes got it." I said.

"Yes mom," Dei said sarcastic and everyone laughed.

"Fuck you Dei!"

"Just because you're all domestic and shit doesn't mean we have to be the Brady bunch."

"Do not speak to your sister that way!" Dad bellowed. "This is her home now and while we are here I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

No one argued after that, when dad said something it was best to listen.

"Now Lilith since your food is...less then desirable how about we all go out to eat?" Dad suggested.

"Okay but I still think I can make us some French toast," I said hopefully.

The grim looks on their faces made me rethink that. We all decided to go out to Forks to the little breakfast joint they had there. I noticed that if my brothers weren't ignoring Seth they were doing small aggressive movements towards him. Bumping into him, ramming him in the shoulder, stuff that could be called an accident but I knew better. My brothers were good at starting fights and looking like the victims. I could appreciate them trying to be protective what with my lousy love life, but I had already made it clear I wasn't going to tolerate them treating Seth like crap.

What is the best way to scare my brothers into leaving Seth alone? Maybe I can force feed them some of my cooking.

Dad suggested we try fishing, but I remembered Maria is out there. Werewolves make a good defense against vampires on land but in water they aren't worth much. I remember Jasper once telling me of what a vampire is like in water and I wonder if vampires are related to sharks and not bats. The possibility of her getting through all the wolves was slim next to nothing but if father has taught me anything is it is better to be safe then sorry.

I convinced dad the weather wasn't right for fishing, I convinced the boys to go bike riding. Jake had some dirt bikes the guys could use to do some racing which they all agreed was awesome. Leah would call in some members of her pack to keep watch over the area we where in case Maria showed her face.

I remember her face all too well. Half was angelically beautiful; the kind of face artists would sell their souls to paint. The other half was a ruined mess of burn scars. That's what confused Carlisle, When a human is turned into a vampire all the wounds they got as a human are healed and they start their undead lives with a fresh body. Maria's wounds should have been healed, but they weren't.

Carlisle had contacted some vampires from Italy; apparently Maria had hated Carlisle so much she had scared her face herself so she would never forget him. I hold grudges pretty good but I felt that was a little extreme. I prefer to mark the bodies of my enemies rather then myself, but Maria was a certifiable nut case. Carlisle said even as a human she had been very wicked, but her wickedness came back to bite her because she pissed off one too many people and back in Carlisle's day's pissing people off had bad affects on your health.

We got dressed and headed off for the dinner. Seth, Leah, Cain, Able, and I drove in our car and dad and the others drove behind us. We deliberately drove like this so we could talk about the Maria situation on the way there. I couldn't tell my dad and the others about the wolves and vampires. They would do everything in their power to remove not only me but Cain from La Push.

They may like Leah more then Seth but if they knew what she was I don't think they would hesitate to hurt her. Which goes to show they would be more then willing to harm Seth.

I cringed at the thought. I loved my father and brothers, a year ago if you told me I would take another's side that wasn't there's I would have punched you in the face. But after these months with Seth, the Cullens and the packs of La Push I don't think I could let my family disrupt the quiet peace of my new home.

I love my family, but I love Seth more, cruel but true.

Isn't love grand?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle P.O.V

We all were in the living room.

Jake and Sam where here as well, we were discussing Maria's return. I had thought she was gone forever but somehow she survived.

"Why didn't you see this? I thought you were psychic!" Sam said angrily to Alice.

Alice growled at Sam. "I'm not omniscient, and may I remind you that I don't have visions with your lot around. All the wolves running around now make not only La Push but Forks a great big black spot for me now."

"Then what use are you?"

Sam's anger was starting to spread. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward. They were all getting tired of him treating Alice like this. I knew Jasper was too but he had years of experience at controlling his anger, soon a wave of calm was spreading throughout the room.

"Alice can you see her now?" I asked her.

"No," She said frustrated. "Like I said all the wolves running around are affecting my visions. Maria is either close by or all her choices lead her here."

"But why would she come here? We kicked her ass last time." Emmett said.

"Revenge," I said and all eyes turned towards me. "She still wants revenge against me and I imagine Lilith."

"Why Lilith?" Jake asked.

"For ruining her plans, for scaring her more then she already is now. To say Maria holds a grudge is an understatement of epic proportions."

"She can't do too much damage now, she is alone and we know she is here. We are prepared." Jasper said.

"How do we know she is alone? Remember those two leeches that you allowed to get away?" Sam said to me.

"They surrendered remember Sam, I could not kill someone who was begging for their lives." I said calmly.

"Great a vampire with a bleeding heart what an irony," He sneered.

Emmett growled at Sam and flexed him muscles. Sam growled back and before anything could happen Jasper sent another wave of calm.

Sam calmed down a bit. "There will be no mercy, I suggest if you have any friends coming to visit you make sure they stay far away from La Push, any vampire who is not a Cullen found around La Push will be killed no excuses." He turned to Jacob. "I will be talking with the elders Jake, Maria is too big a threat to be treated with kid gloves, I hope living with the cold ones hasn't changed your views to much."

He left then without another word.

"Dick." Rose said.

"Language." Esme chided.

Renesme was present; we felt she was old enough to be included in the discussion. She looked like she was eight but her mentality was much older. But we preferred to keep the language to a minimum around her.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, he is afraid of Maria; fear makes a person act like an ass. Plus there have been more difficulties in his pack lately, if his damn brother hadn't gone vigilante with those drug dealers last year and gotten those kids involves Sam wouldn't be having so much problems." Jake said.

"I understand, fear was Maria's bread and butter even when she was a human, I contacted Aro to get his input on the situation."

"I'm surprised he spoke to you after what happened," Edward said.

"He was cordial, but all he told me was that until Maria broke the laws he could not interfere." I said recalling Aro's words.

"Oh come on! He used a lesser excuse to come after us!" Emmett said.

"Frankly I was hesitant to get the Volturi involved, remember Lilith and her brothers know. And now the rest of her family is here, I do not want the volturi to know that humans know of the existence of vampires. Cain and Lilith they could forgive because they are imprinted on but Able they could use as an excuse to punish us." I said.

"Then why call them?" Bella asked.

"I hoped I could get Aro to lend us Demetei, his power would be useful in tracking her, but until she breaks the rules they will do nothing. She was a member of their coven for a while, but Aro grew tired of her mood swings and was glad she left. Even he will give pause before her power."

"So it's a win-win situation for him then, Maria runs around and might does some damage to him, or we might take care of her ourselves or she picks a few of us off and we kill her and Aro wins either way." Jasper said guessing the situation.

"Yes, Aro always abhorred waste, whatever happens will work for him in the long run. Maria kills some of us the better for him in future confrontations with us, we kill Maria and we save him a troublesome vampire even he would not like to deal with."

"This is like the Victoria situation only worse." Rose said.

"Oh I hate this!" Alice said throwing her hands in the air. "I can't get a fix on her because she is too close to La Push and her choices are focused on us and with the wolves involved my visions are null."

"We could hunt for her but do to the nature of her powers I think it would take every wolf we have to track and kill her." Jake said. "I don't want to leave La Push defenseless especially knowing she is gunning for Lil. And I fear this is bad timing given her family visiting now."

"How is Seth dealing with the in-laws?" Edward asked.

"I think he is in way over his head, if he was still human I wouldn't leave them alone with him. I mean every instinct I have in my head is screaming at me that these guys are trouble." He smiled.

"I think tonight we will try tracking her, with Bella with us her powers won't affect us," I said.

"What about Sara?" Emmett asked. "I mean maybe her power could help us deal with Maria."

Rose hissed at him. "Sara is still learning how to control her power."

"And the elders still don't want her around until absolutely necessary." Jake said.

"Plus she is not a fighter," Jasper said.

"Give my girl some credit," Rose said. "Remember what she did to those vampires who tracked her in Alaska?" She said proudly.

"If it becomes necessary I will call Tanya and the others for help, but I think Sara needs some time to adapt to being a vampire, and what with Sam declaring open season on vampires I would not want to place them in that situation," I said.

"Too bad the pups weren't older," Emmett said. "They could help."

"We have no time to think of 'If onlys'." Jasper said. "Tonight we need to try and find her scent."

"Agreed, Nessie can stay with Charlie while we hunt Maria."

Nessie looked like she wanted to argue but she didn't, she may be able to over power a small army of humans but a single vampire was too much for her and she wasn't going to try and convince herself otherwise.

Jake said he would get some of his wolves to help us hunt, he was having some of his wolves track Lil and her family as an added precaution, and they were working with Seth and Leah in keeping the family in one spot to better protect them.

Hopefully this would be resolved soon and without harm. But knowing Maria blood and flesh was sure to be shed before long.

**fusedtwilight: If you want to know who sara is read eye of the beholder. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

To Love and imprint: In-laws and outlaws

Chapter 7

**Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to the reviwers and my beta animegirlkiki**

Lilith P.O.V

It has been a whole week since my family visited us. And a whole week since we learned Maria was back in Forks.

What the evil little bitch was up to was anyone's guess. Alice was still having trouble seeing her because of all the wolves. We figure she is just watching and observing us for now.

I hate it, I wish she would make a move already, and yet I don't. I'm so wined up my brothers and father can sense it and there getting antsy. I'm worried one of them will be taken by Maria and I know how creative she is when it comes to torture.

I have made sure my brothers are watched under all hours of the day and night. If they leave La Push they are followed by the wolves. Problem is when they go to places like Port Angeles where it is easier to spot a wolf. I tried to tell Sam having them followed when the wolves are human is pointless, my brothers know when someone follows them. Sam didn't believe me, he thought human or wolf a human could not detect a werewolf following them. Dick. It was only natural when my brothers were in Port Angeles (Doing business for my dad most likely) when they figured they were being followed. There was a bit of a fight, if it wasn't for the fact wolves are stronger and faster then humans even in their human form they could have been seriously hurt. When they got back my brothers had a few bruises and complained about being followed by the locals. It was to my satisfaction to tell Sam his wolves got caught and had their asses handed to them. My brothers may not be big bad wolves but seven generations of professional gangbanging does give you an edge even when fighting a werewolf.

I never did like Sam, he wasn't to stuck up and narrow minded for my tastes. Hard to believe such a sweet thing like Emily got stuck with a dick like him.

My brothers haven't warmed up to Seth at all. They are still treating him like crap and it's pissing me off. Seth act's like it's nothing but there is only so long a man can take abuse before he explodes. And in Seth's case it could be lethal.

Tonight I was especially worried because there was going to be a bon fire tonight. The story is it was an excuse Seth's friends came up with to have a belated bachelor/ bachelorlette party since we had gotten married so suddenly. But the truth was that we were hoping to lure Maria out of hiding. Both packs would be there and the Cullen's would be allowed onto La Push land to help hunt for her. After all, all the people she hates would be in one place, how could she not be tempted to try and make a move?

It wasn't just the fact Maria could make a move tonight that had me worried, my brothers would be hanging out with the wolves of La Push. Two words: testosterone overload. My brothers loved to be all macho and prove how manly they were, anything and everything. Sports, women, fighting, drinking, and mechanics all those manly things they loved to flaunt and the wolves love a challenge.

You don't need to be Alice to see this wasn't going to end well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was held on a first beach.

We had made this an exclusive party, friends and family only, we didn't want humans caught in case there is a fight of some kind. Well I am sure that there will be a fight but that is personal. Well if Maria shows up that will be personal too, but we just don't want the norms to see any thing weird.

I wasn't very comfortable with my family being there. What if Maria showed up? If she wanted to hurt me was go after my family. The thought of my father or brothers facing that bitch made my skin cold as an iceberg. But there was no way in hell I could convince them to miss a party either. Especially when they were celebrating my new found life of marriage….yeah right. They just had an excuse to get shit faced and fight. My family got to love them.

The beech was packed full of people. Only less then ten percent were really human. A few of the elders were here, some of the imprints. The wolves hadn't liked the thought of their imprints being anywhere near danger but hey someone had to serve the food. Add me and my family and there were no more humans.

A few of the Cullen's were here as well. Esme, Carlisle, and Bella. Bella was here in case Maria showed up and she would stop her fear power from affecting anyone, then Maria was (excuse the pun) dog food. Carlisle and Esme were here to offer a helping hand.

The rest of the party goers were the wolf packs. A mixture of Sam's and Jake's. Not all of them were here; they were out patrolling, waiting for Maria to strike. I wondered if she would really dare to try something with everyone on high alert. She is smart but she is also insane, insanity ruins the best laid plans.

I was with Seth. We were talking to some of his pack brothers. We were laughing at a joke a kid called Phillip made. Phillip was very young, but that good old wolf gene made him look older. Another thing about good old Phil, he was a perv. Seriously, he is like a werewolf Indian version of Quagmire from family guy.

I left quickly to go and grab everyone some more drinks. There was no alcohol tonight much to my family's sorrow. We needed everyone to be up to tip top shape and inebriation is not a good idea when getting ready to fight a crazy uber powerful vampire bitch from hell. I got to the table that had all the drinks and was grabbing some cold cans they had kept in ice. One of the cans fell from my grip and I thought it was about to be covered in sand when a hand quickly grabbed it.

I looked up to say thanks when I saw who held the can. "Here you go," Jamie said.

Jamie Uley formally Kingston. Jamie was Sam's half-brother. Joshua Uley was a bad father and a bad husband. Jamie was the result of an affair Joshua had with a white woman. Sam never knew he had a brother until more then half a year ago when Jamie showed up on his doorstep.

Jamie may only be half Uley but he greatly resembles Sam. Only his skin tone was a lot lighter, he was built more slimmer then Sam and his eyes. Mustn't forget the eyes. Black and cold. Jamie was a sociopath. He was the first ever known sociopath werewolf in La Push history. His condition let him break a few rules. He could commune with both packs and hide all his thoughts from them, he had full control of his inner wolf when he phased, but the biggest thing…he could resist imprinting.

That's right boys and girls, for the first time since time began a werewolf actually said hell no to imprinting. It wasn't easy. His instinct to imprint was always with him. Imagine having a really powerful addiction to something and having to spend every waking moment resisting it. Something about his _condition_ let him say no.

It wasn't his condition that made me give him pause, it was the fact he had killed a wolf. I didn't know the details but I guess a wolf had gone berserk and was causing some mayhem. I don't know what the wolves were going to do about it but Jamie killed the wolf before any more damage could be done.

The wolf had been about to kill Leah and Jamie saved her by killing the wolf, so he was still alive himself, and he was still a member of the tribe…in name only. All the wolves were scared of him. I have seen the wolves when they are pissed and ready to tear some poor motherfucker up. And the thought of these hell hounds afraid of one guy? It sent of some warning bells.

I had never talked to him before. I had seen him around, he was always alone. Leah was one of the few people who were close to him. I sometimes wondered what went through his head. Dad had worked with people like Jamie. Hell there was plenty of people in the gang who could claim some of what Jamie had. There were times I wondered if I had some of what he had.

Was it quiet in his head? Was it peaceful? Was it scary? I would have to ask Edward, I heard he got into his head a while ago.

"Thanks," I said taking the can.

"Your Seth's imprint right?" he asked.

"Yes my name is Lilith," I said.

"Lilith? Like the first wife of Adam?" He asked.

"Yeah, only there is an extra el, my mom was religious."

"So she thought naming you after the bride of Satan would help with your future? "He smirked.

"Well she liked how Lilith was a strong and independent woman who didn't need a man to live." Good old mom. Had to love her sense of humor.

"Do you know the full story?" Jamie asked.

"Just those bits, surprisingly I never read the full story." I smiled.

"When God made Adam he also made Lilith his first wife, both fashioned from the earth they were made equals, but when it was time for sex Adam wanted her to be on the bottom. Immediately they fought 'I will not be on the bottom,' she said. 'Neither will I for I am your superior,' he said. 'But we are both made from the earth, we are both equal,' she said. And so they fought back and forth. When Adam continued to press the issue Lilith spoke the true name of God and left the garden for all time. But Adam told God his woman had left him and God sent three Angels to bring Lilith back. But while Adam was moaning over her Lilith had fled to the red sea and in the company of demons she learned carnal pleasures and bore a whole race of demonic creatures. When the three Angels found her they told her to return to the garden and she refused. They told her if she did not return they would kill one hundred of her offspring everyday. When still she refused the Angels were quick to act and killed one hundred of her demonic brood. So enraged she used God's true name to curse the son's of Adam and the curse turned her into a vampire like creature who feasts on newborn children. It is said that if one puts an amulet bearing the names of the three Angels on it and put it on a newborn the newborn will be safe from Lilith and her demonic offspring."

Well that was one hell of a story; no wonder mom never told me the whole thing.

"Is there a reason for this?" I asked politely.

"Lilith was so full of pride she could not compromise with Adam her other half and she lost paradise and her humanity. I just think it's funny you have her name and you are finding the joys of a domestic life bearable. Makes you wonder what it would be like if she just said yes huh? Here is hoping you have a better life then she did." He laughed.

"Thanks, I guess." I frowned. Personally I didn't see what was so damn funny.

"I am sorry if I have angered you, sometimes my sense of irony and my sense of humor mix," He chuckled.

"Lil!" Jamie said rushing over. "You okay?" He asked me taking some of the cans. He glared at Jamie. "Is there a reason you are talking to my wife?"

"Just making conversation." Jamie said his face gone neutral and unreadable.

"Well stay away from her, I have enough problems without worrying about a psychotic werewolf hanging around her." Seth snarled.

"Your request is an oxymoron Seth, I am here to protect her from a threat you were unable to take care of. And I have no interest in her what so ever, I figured if I am to give my life for her I should at least know her a little."

Seth growled and went to make a move on Jamie but I put a hand on his chest. "Seth he was just talking to me is all no reason to start a fight." I said trying to calm the situation down.

Seth looked at me then closed his eyes and when he opened them he was a lot calmer. "Just stays away from her Jamie, I wont have you dragging her into any of your bullshit!"

I was quit surprised, Seth never likes to swear. "Your anger is misplaced Seth as usual, if you want to be angry at someone then be angry at the vampire we are hunting for." He turned to look at me. "I am glad to finally speak with you; I have a good guess of sensing a person's personality. You remind me of Leah, I hope if we meet in the future it will be under better circumstances."

He turned and left without another word. I gently slammed a can into Seth's stomach, he grunted from the cold metal hitting his flesh. "That was mean Seth he was only trying to talk to me." I said.

"You shouldn't be talking to him Lil; he is a ticking time bomb. Everyone knows he's going the same way she did. It's only a matter of time before he snaps." Seth said.

"He is here protecting me like the rest of your friends, you should treat him nicely for that at least." I said sternly.

Seth sighed and grabbed some of the cans from me. "I just don't want you around him Lil."

"I can take care of myself Seth; I don't need you rushing to my rescue all the time you know." I handed him all the cans and headed over for my brothers. They were playing football with some of the Quileutes. Luckily it wasn't them versus the Quileutes otherwise they might not take to kindly to loosing. To say my families weren't graceful losers was a severe understatement. I remember a story of my brother Zeruko loosing a game of chess to a Russian. Everyone knows Russians are good at chess but that didn't stop Zeruko from breaking all his fingers.

Seth didn't follow me when he saw I was heading for my family, he knew the welcome mat wasn't out for him. I hated having to do that, it was a low blow. But I was pissed and if I stayed with him we would have fought more. And I was not in a mood to fight.

I hated fighting with him, I never liked it. But me and my damn temper. But I really, really hated being treated like a damsel in distress. I am not a damsel! I am a woman, and if I am in distress I will make sure everyone knows it. But unless I ask for it don't come to my rescue. Seth knows this but he can't help it. I know this and it doesn't stop me from being pissed.

I sat down and leaned next to my father who was smoking a cigar.

"_Trouble in paradise chica?" _He asked_._

"_Nothing I can't handle father." _I said.

"_It's not to late to divorce him, I would tell you to take half of what he owns but it would cost more money for a lawyer then what you would get I'm afraid."_

"_I didn't marry him for his money, I married him because I love him and he loves me."_

"_Don't get mad hellcat, your history with boys isn't a good one, how can I not worry for you?"_

"_Seth has been nothing but wonderful and patient with me. We have our bumps but everyone does, I know for a fact you and mom had your spats." I said looking at him._

_He took a puff of his cigar and blew the smoke out. _

"_That we did hellcat, but you are still so young. What about college? What about your dreams? Do you really think you can accomplish all of that in this little town? In this little reservation?"_

"_I told you I am already planning on going to college." _I sighed.

"_What if you get pregnant? You know accidents happen, what then?"_

"_Then I wait a few years and when my child is older I go, people do that all the time." _I said.

"_Lilith you must really consider this. I do not like your husband or his friends, there is something not right about them. Your brothers sense this too Chica, Cain and Able are aloof about the subject but we know you are keeping secrets."_

I healed my breath, which was stupid because it was a dead giveaway to my father his words hit a mark.

He continued._ "I do not believe Alex just up and ran, I think that this Maria is more then a woman he was having an affair with, and I think your husband and his friends played a bigger role in all of it_." He stared at me and I fought to shiver. His eyes were like the eye of a storm. Calm in the center but beyond that a scary storm was brewing. My dad was a scary bastard._ "And I do not like the fact he has put you in danger, or that he has convinced my own children to keep secrets from me."_

"_Tell you what, the day comes when you stop keeping secrets from me is the day I don't keep any secrets from you," _I said leaning away from him so I could look him in the eye.

"_I keep secrets from you because you do not need to know them!" _He said angrily.

"_And I have respected that, so I would appreciate it if you and the others would extend a little common courtesy!"_

"_I am your father! I must protect you from all threats and that boy is one of them!"_

"_That boy has saved my life time and time again. You have no idea what he goes through, and you don't want to know because you're too angry that he loves me and it's making you blind!"_

Our argument was getting heated now; the Quileutes were looking at us confused but knew we were fighting. But my brothers knew what we were saying. I saw them giving each other knowing looks.

"_I want you to be happy and safe, but I do not believe you will find it with that boy, and I swear on your mother's grave I will do everything I can to make sure you and him are separated!"_

I stood up angrily, my body was trembling. I did such a good impression of a wolf about to phase I wouldn't have been surprised if I turned into a wolf myself.

"_This isn't about you or what you want father, this is what I want, I love Seth. So what Washington isn't the most exciting place in America? At least it's quiet, at least it's safe and at least I don't have to worry about the people I love getting killed over some stupid gang bullshit!"_

Before he could say anything I stormed away. I felt mad (as usual) but I felt a little vindicated. I was sick of dad's shit and I called him out on it. I knew it wasn't over. In the movies the father and daughter have a great big fight and then the father has an epiphany about his daughter and her new life and makes peace with it. This wasn't the movies and my father sure as hell wasn't going to have a sudden realization on anything.

I found Leah watching the guys playing football a little bit away; I walked up to her saying nothing. We were both giving off "Don't fuck with me vibes" so no one would bother us. I may not be a vampire or a werewolf but piss me off at your own risk.

"Boy trouble?" She said.

"Boy trouble." I said.

"Let me guess, Seth and your dad?"

"Yep, what's got you pissed?" I asked.

"Both packs. You know how boys are. Jake and Sam are trying to make peace but there are these young idiots who like to play the whole 'my pack is better then yours' card. Idiots. I have had to break up a dozen almost fights. I swear there should be more women in the world."

We watched the guys playing football. Everyone but us seemed to be having a good time but us.

"Where is Able?" I asked.

"I don't know," Leah said. "I think I saw him arguing with Cain earlier."

The twins fighting? "About what?"

"I don't know, they spoke in Spanish," She said.

Great, another problem. I hope he didn't take off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clearwater house

No one was here.

I could smell the rancid smell of those damned wolves here. I smelled human as well, but there were lots of humans. They smelled like that whore.

I found lots of clothes in this house. In some of the bags I found personal belongings, pictures taken from many years ago. I knew her family was here now. This proves there is a God and he loves me to give such a ripe opportunity.

But how do I get them though? I know they will know I am here now thanks to that seer of Carlisle's. But I knew her visions were blurred with the wolves. That was why I stuck close to La Push. And yet I had to be careful the beasts didn't sniff me out.

I wasn't a fool. I knew from how obvious they left the scents they wanted me to follow. They were probably all grouped together somewhere hoping I would be dumb enough to follow.

What should my next plan of action be? If only I could get my hands on one of her family!

I heard someone approaching. At first I thought one of the wolves but then I smelled the scent of human mixed with alcohol. Then I heard angry slurred cussing.

"What the fuck man, stupid wolves, stupid rainy little town!"

I heard the door open and the owner stumbled in. He was barely able to walk but when he saw me he froze. I recognized him as one of her brothers. He had her eyes.

"SHIT!" He yelled.

He reached his hand under his shirt and pulled out a gun. He fired it at me hitting my face fourteen times. I didn't even feel a thing. I remembered when he and his brother killed Tasha using a really big gun. Normally guns can't hurt my kind, but if there is a way to kill something humans are sure to find it.

I admired that about them, such wonderful weavers of death and destruction. But enough of this. I ran to quick for him to see even if he was sober. And smacked the gun from his hands, I heard a crack, I think a broke a few fingers.

He clutched his hand and backed away but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to my deformed face.

"You have such beautiful anger human." I said sweetly.

He did look at me with such hate, I loved when men were defiant, and it made breaking them such fun.

"But I prefer to have them fear me." I called forth my power. What was that like you might ask.

Have you ever feared something? Of course you have. You know that feeling of dread when you are alone in the dark? That is my power. I called that fear forth. I called to it and pulled it from the core of his being and brought it forth.

His scent changed, it had the amazing aroma of fear now. I loved to use this power, fear adds spice to human blood. I have made people young and healthy die from fright, their hair gone white, and their eyes wide and bloodshot from screaming.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no," he whimpered.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," I smiled. "I was hoping for your sister but you'll do nicely."

Oh my little human, such sweet things I have planned for you.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, what will happen now that Maria has her bait? Oh and for all those interested the Lilith story bit has different tellings and Lilith appears in various cultures, so if your curious look it up yourselves.**


	8. Chapter 8

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Out laws

Chapter 8

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki and my reviewers and readers. I have recently discovered the power of Google translator so I will now be using some spaish words. If you don't know spainsh don't worry I will put what they are at the bottom.**

Lilith P.O.V

"Don't worry I'm sure he is fine," Leah said.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere I bet." I said.

"I just wish I knew how I can get these dumb asses's to calm down." Leah said rubbing her head.

I watched my brothers playing football when I got a good idea.

"Leah, let's play a game." I smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The idea was we get everyone to play foot ball.

Only it was the wolves versus my family. I know, having humans fight werewolves is a bit unfair but I was in the mood to unleash some aggression. The only member of my family not playing was Cain. He was the referee since we all knew he wouldn't make any unfair calls. I knew Seth wasn't happy I was going to play, but if my brothers were going to play rough then so was I. Leah thought it was going to be a quick game, hell all the wolves did, they shouldn't underestimate what a hard gang life can do for a person.

"Alright guys I know I have been preaching for peace and love," I said. We were huddled in a circle planning our strategy. "But during this game I want you to forget all that, in this game I want you to be the meanest mother fuckers I know you are."

"How mean?" Fredo asked.

"Let me make this clear, we are in it to win it." I said seriously.

Everyone was smiling enjoying the feeling of the soon to be onslaught.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Arotza asked.

"Look I know you guys have been wanted a piece of these guys since you found out me and Seth got married. So if it will help I'll look the other way this one time-I put extra emphasis on this one time-and let you guys raise hell."

I was telling the truth. I knew playing football against the wolves will really put their skills to the test. My family respect skill and strength. Something the Quileute boy's had in abundance. I had been trying so hard to keep a throw down from happening between the wolves and my family; maybe if I let them go for each other's throats they will get it out of their systems and make peace. And if they don't, then it will be a good way for them to learn to respect the wolves. Pain is a good teacher after all; maybe a little ass whoopen is what my family needs.

I let dad go over a strategy with my brothers while I went over to Cain. I wanted to know the situation with him and Able.

"Hey sis, this is going good party wise, bait wise not so well," He said with a smile.

"Well maybe we can salvage something from this, I'm hoping a little game between the Los Lobos and our kin might release some tension."

Los Lobos was Spanish for wolf pack, it was a nick name me and the twins came up with for the wolves. Leah loved it, said it made them sound tough.

"Oh sister of mine, how naive you can be." he said shaking his head.

"So what is up with you and your other half?" I asked.

"We got into a fight."

"About?"

"The wolves, Leah, the usual. He hates it here, he misses L.A so bad but I don't want to leave and it frustrates him."

"You guys haven't been apart, ever." I said.

Cain and Able were always inseparable. They were twins in every sense of the word. Which is ironic seeing who their named after.

"I know, and I hate the thought of being separated, but I don't want to leave Leah either. Able thinks it's the imprinting thing messing with my mind."

"Able is a dip shit," I said. "If he wants to stay with you then he needs to learn to accept Leah and the whole situation."

Cain sighed. "I know, he can be immature, insensitive, and apathetic. But he's my brother and he's always been dependable and has always had my back."

"He's family; he'll always have your back, just like you'll always have his. But there comes a time when you guys have to cut the cord and move on."

"Lilith! Cain! Vamoose!" dad called.

"We're having a moment hold on!" I shouted. "Look I can't make things better; I have my own shit to deal with. But if you're happy here and Cain isn't then maybe it's time to let each other go. I mean you can always visit each other."

"I know," He sighed. "It's just so hard to let go."

"Tell me about it, come on, let's play ball." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and directed him to the game.

I felt bad for my brothers, both of them. One's heart lay in a city of glass and metal, the other lay in a tribe surrounded by mist and legend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I was so hoping that Maria would show up.

I was so riled up I wanted to fight. I was mad at Lilith, I was mad at that psycho Jamie, I was mad at Lil's family, I was just mad in general.

I was normally a calm guy, but that changed after the last time Maria was here. She had a group of vampires with her. One of those vampires was a sick bastard by the name of Doyle. He was like the Anti-Emmett, he loved too fight, he loved to torture and he was capable of regenerating from any wound. When Maria captured me it was Doyle who tortured me. Tortured me so bad it took me a while even for my healing to fix me.

Physically I healed, but mentally the experience changed me. I was sterner now. Life had swooped down and knocked me on my ass. I had a new found blood lust. A new found rage.

I had lost a little of my aura of happiness people liked to say I had. I never told mom I had been tortured, if she knew it would hurt her bad. She knew something happened, but she never asked which I was grateful for.

I shouldn't be mad at Lil, I know how she hates to be treated with kid gloves, but I love her so damn much. She is my reason for being, the reason I get up in the morning, and the reason I live.

But damn if she didn't drive me crazy. No one, not even Leah when she was going through her emo phase got me so pissed. I wanted to keep him in my arms at all hours of the day; I want to protect her from everything the world has to throw at her. But I can't because she won't let me.

A part of me liked how she brought out such intense emotions from me, another part was fearful of it. I had to try to be so patient with her because I didn't want to phase and hurt her.

We had a unique relationship, one minute were on the beach watching the sunset, then were screaming obscenities at each other, then were having the best damn make up sex, then were back to the beach. And I don't think I would ever tire of it, the fights may be stupid and childish but they only served to make our bond more unbreakable.

In the beginning of our relationship she had been very closed off, she kept her heart locked away were no one could reach it. There were a lot of locks to her heart, but I had a few of those keys. It had been a fight to get them but it was worth it.

But right now I was only worried about cracking some skulls, and one of the sources of my anger was right in front of me. Lil's family versus the wolves of La Push, place your bets.

Leah told me (Because Lil was still mad at me, here's looking to a night of makeup sex) that Lil wanted it this way in the hopes that some aggression could be released and some guy bonding could happen. I really don't care about the bonding part right now; I've been taking crap from these guys for a week, time for some payback.

The best part was now the two packs had another common enemy. Lil's family. Ever since they have been here they have been rubbing people the wrong way. Their arrogance, the way they would hit on our women, the way they caused confrontations. Trying to goad us into fights. Plus everyone knew they were involved in criminal activities. Sam and some of the others decided to google them and weren't too happy with what they found.

So when we heard it was us versus the Hazelgrove clan we were all full of joy. But for me that was squashed when I learned Lil would be playing with her family. The thought of her getting tackled by my friends made me instantly tell them if they so much as laid a finger on her I would kill them.

Sam and Jake were playing too. I had to admit although we were supposed to be on the lookout for Maria it was nice to unwind. Things had been so tense between the two packs lately it was nice to act like the split had never happened and we were all one big happy family again.

We decided to play it old school. Me, Leah, Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady. We fought Lil, her brothers and fathers. Cain was the ref, he was trusted to make fair calls, and Able was M.I.A. Strange I thought he would love a chance to play against us?

We got in our positions. I was going to tackle along with Paul, Collin, Brady, and Jared. Jake was going to toss the ball, and the others were going to run. Leah was a runner in human or wolf form. Even Jake isn't capable of out running her but he can keep up. I was right in front of Fredo who was a tackler; I knew he would be the one to pair against me. He had made it plain he did not like me.

"Ready to play pretty boy? "He asked with a sneer.

"Think you can win without your knives to help you city boy?" I sneered back.

My pack mates chuckled, but Fredo's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get cocky boy, you've lived a gentle life. Us city folk are fighters by nature, and my family have been the strongest fighters for generations."

"Yeah, a life of violence and gangbanging really helps bring out the best in people."

"Survival of the fittest, it weeds out the weak and breeds the strong. But judging from those soft eyes of yours you wouldn't know anything about that."

I felt my eyes harden. "You know nothing of me, and don't think because I'm fucking your sister that I'll go easy on you."

The guys made sounds of oooohs. If this prick wanted to throw down I would throw down. I could feel my wolf instincts jumping up and down with joy. It could smell the oncoming violence in the air and it was excited by the idea.

"Watch your Tung boy," Fredo said his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Best to remember my knives are sharper than your words and one night soon you may be finding out just how sharp they can be."

My pack brothers let out growls at the threat. You mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

"You best watch yourself, you're not in the city anymore. This is our home and our rules and you best not over extend your welcome."

"You may talk tough surrounded by your amigos bonito nino but one night you might find yourself all along and defenseless. Only you won't be as long as you think."

His brothers smiled evil smiles that promised violence and pain.

"I think you'll find no one is truly alone in La Push, best keep that in mind before you decide to break any rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken, just like bones." Fredo grinned.

I wanted the last word, but then Jake tossed the ball. The second that ball was in the air five pairs of body's slammed into one another. I had this little fantasy where us wolves would slam into the humans and knock them on their ass's. I thought my wolf strength would help me…I was wrong.

Instead of pushing them back or plowing them down the Hazelgrove boys actually were able to keep us in check. As much as I tried to push I could not get Fredo to budge. I saw from the corner of my eye the others were having trouble with them as well. Even Paul and Jared couldn't get them to budge. But they weren't able to move us either.

I was putting all my strength into trying to move Fredo that was when I made a mistake. Fredo suddenly stopped pushing and moved to the side, my own strength and momentum sent me crashing to the ground. I looked up in time to see Leah grab the ball and run till she scored a touchdown.

My team let out roars of triumph. I was pounding my fists into the sand when a foot came down on my right hand. I heard a crunch and the feeling of broken bones.

I looked up and saw it was Fredo who was grinning.

"Oops, my bad."

It was on now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith P.O.V

"What the fuck was that!" I said pushing Fredo.

We were in our circle; I was pissed at what he did to Seth. It was childish and stupid.

"You said be the meanest mother fuckers that we are and we are in it to win it." He quoted me.

"I didn't mean break my husband's damn hand!" I said angrily.

"Relax hermana he's fine," Jose said. He nodded his head over in Seth's direction. Seth was flexing his hand in and out. "If his hand was broken then he wouldn't be doing that."

I wanted to say he was doing that was because his wolf healing had healed the majority of the damages already. But they weren't supposed to know that.

"Next time I'll hit him in the head," Fredo muttered. He was sullen he hadn't hurt Seth badly. His pride wouldn't be hurt if he knew he had broken his hand but wolf healing is a wondrous thing.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll hide all your knives." I threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Do I ever make a threat I don't intend to keep?"

"Bitch!" he hissed.

"Woof, woof," I sneered at him.

"Enough," Dad said. "Where the hell is Able at? He is a pro at this sport."

"He got wasted and had it out with Cain and took off," Zane said.

"What do you mean he took off?" I asked.

"He and Cain had a fight and he left."

"Where too?"

"I don't know, I think he went back to the house," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shit!"

"Great first my daughter keeps secrets and now my sons are fighting, I tell you this place is cursed." Dad said.

"You have no idea." I said.

I left them and they tried calling me back. "Where are you going?"

"To call Able." I called back.

I ran over to Emily who was cooking some burgers and asked if I could use her cell phone. I dialed Able's number and I got his voice mail. "Where the hell are you? Call me back or better yet get your culo estupido down here pronto." I hanged up and sighed.

I had thought he was somewhere at the party, if I had known he was running around drunk I would have sent Seth or someone to get him. What was he thinking? He knew Maria was out there running around.

The phone rang and I saw it was Able.

"Where the fuck are you!"

"Now is that any way to greet an old acquaintance?" a disturbingly familiar voice asked. I said nothing too scared to speak even though I was speaking to her on a phone. "What's the matter? Cat got your Tung?" She laughed. I thought I would only hear that laugh in hell.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"If you mean your delectable brother he is alive, he is kind enough to keep me entertained while I wait for you."

"Fucking perra!"

"Keep it down, I don't want your friends to know we are talking," She said coldly.

"How did you survive?" I asked looking around to make sure we weren't being over heard.

"Well that explosion burned me terribly; since that mutt ripped off my arm I lost that and since our venom is very flammable I lost the rest of my looks." I remembered the half of her face that head been angelic and beautiful and the other half that was like melted candle wax. At least both sides match now. "The force of the explosion merely shot me out of the warehouse."

"Did Doyle survive?" I asked.

"You'd think he would, but sadly no. Doyle is dead; even he couldn't regenerate from ashes. Too bad he was one of a kind."

"Not really, the world is teaming with mortal and immortal psychopath's," I said.

"Ha, ha. I had forgotten that smart ass humor. But if you want your brother back in one piece shut the fuck up and do what I say. I give you two options girl. Come to me willingly alone and I swear I will let your brother go."

"What's the other option?" There was no way I was going anywhere near that crazy psycho bitch.

"Simple. Kill Carlisle Cullen."

I said nothing; I was expecting a lot of things, but not that. "Did you say kill Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes I did."

"Why would I do that? He saved me from you."

"Yes, but it's either him or your brother. Those are your two options, you, Carlisle, or your brother…who is a wonderful screamer by the way." her voice dripped with a sadistic delight.

"Keep your hands off him!"

"Oh but he is so handsome, and it has been so long since this cold flesh has had anything to warm it."

"Even if I agreed how am I supposed to kill Carlisle? Vampire human differences make me more killable remember?"

"Your brothers had no problem killing Tasha, I'm sure a little murder like you can find a way. Call me when you have made your decision, but hurry. I am likely to get bored quickly and I will have to find ways to entertain myself, and your brother is a fine specimen."

"Don't make me tell you to leave him alone again!"

"You're in no place to make demands little girl, you brought this on yourself when you decided to enter the world of the supernatural."

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" I said franticly.

"You defeated me; if you had been a vampire it would not have been so insulting. But not only are you a human but you are from a lower class and my pride won't let this offense pass. You best make your decision quick, there are so many ways I can have fun with your brother. Maybe I won't kill him; maybe I'll turn him into one of us. Make him my mate for all eternity."

"No please!" I begged.

"Tick tock, tick tock." she hanged up.

I looked at the phone and a single tear drop hit the phone. My brother was in the hands of a lunatic who was probably going to torture him and do worse things to him. I caught the innuendo in her words and just for the record if your male or female no means no.

But what could I do? There was no way I could turn myself in. She was a bad guy and I doubt she would keep her word. That left me with only one option.

But how could I kill Carlisle? Carlisle who had been nothing but a friend to me? Who had put his own family at risk to help protect me, his wife had cooked me breakfast, his daughter had clothed me (With expensive clothes) his son had played video games with me.

No, I will not even entertain the thought of hurting him. And I can't tell the others because they would take too long and like Maria says tick tock. But could I give myself over to Maria? I shuddered at the thought of what she would probably do to me. But the thought of Able stuck with her for even a second was unbearable.

I pushed that fear aside and I entered that place in my mind that knows no fear, or mercy. It was good to be human, but there were times when having a ruthless side could come in handy. I called up that part of me full of a cold rage. The same rage that I had gained when I killed a man for trying to rape me.

I remember almost dropping the incident to Seth which seemed only days ago to have happened. It was a nightmare that I would never forget; it was what had shown me how unfair the world is.

So I tapped into that old instinct to do what I had to do, to save my brother I had to give myself to Maria.

**Fusedtwilight: Oh boy what's a girl to do? What will Lillith do now? Can she save Able? Please review and here is a list of the spish words used.**

**Amigos-friends**

**Bonito nino- pretty boy**

**Harmena- Sister**

**Culo estupido- stupid ass**

**Perra- Bitch.**

**I used google translator so if I'm not using them properly that is why.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws **

**Chapter 9 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki and the readers. Last chapter Lillith got a call from Maria telling her how she has kidnapped her brother and wants her to either turn herself in or kill Carisle. Lillith has chosen too give herself in. But Lillith is smarter then that.**

Lilith P.O.V

I remember Bella once telling me a story of when she was human.

She had encountered a nomad vampire called James who hunted her. He tricked her into coming to him by making her think he had kidnapped her mom. She had barely escaped with her life.

I was going to give myself over to Maria, I had to for my brother's sake. But if that bitch thinks I am dumb enough to think I will be going alone she has another thing coming.

I got Sam, Jake, Seth, Leah, and the Cullens of course. We had to put the game on hold while we talked. There was no way I was going to let my family know Able was in any danger. They would want to gear up and go save him themselves.

"No, way!" Seth growled.

"He's my brother, I can't leave him to her." I said.

"No, I won't risk losing you!"

"So what we just leave him to be killed or worse by her?" I demanded.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"She said call her when I made my choice." I said.

"Your life or your brother's?" he said sadly.

"Actually, my life, his or yours. She wanted me to try and kill you." I smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Don't forget she is insane."

"So what's the plan?" Bella asked. "Don't forget my power can protect us from hers."

"Yeah but as long as she has Able there isn't much we can do," Sam said.

"We need to think of something and think quick, the longer we wait the longer she has to play with Able." I said remembering her words.

"How about we have Lilith call her, say she will be there and we find out her location, that way we can form a plan on how to get close enough to surround her and hopefully kill her this time." Esme said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I pulled out Emily's phone and dialed Able's number. It didn't take long for her to pick up.

"Finally, I was getting bored."

"You want me you got me. Tell me where and when." I said.

"Hmm, should have known you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and kill Carlisle. I was so hoping you would try, then his family would have killed you and the wolves would have kill them, so many birds with one stone." she said sounding disappointed.

"Don't underestimate me chica."

"Oh don't worry I learned my lesson after last time. Now as too our meeting, lets say tomorrow up in the mountains from La Push close to Forks, you know where?"

"Yes but why not today? You want me so badly why wait?" I asked. I did not like the thought of her with Able longer then necessary.

"Oh miele occhio, with all the wolves there and I am sure are looking for me now there is no way you could lose one of them. They would eventually follow you to me. Just be there tomorrow night, and don't tell no one or else your fratello will die a death worse then you will know." she hanged up.

"Shit!" I said.

"We know when and where now all we need to do it come up with a strategy." Jake said.

"I know you're not going to try and keep me out of the loop." I said with a frown.

"You're not going Lilith." Seth said immediately.

"Yes I am, in case you didn't hear, Maria will kill my brother unless I show up. And unless you know someone who can change there shape I don't think you can do anything about it!"

There was a fight about to happen, I could feel it. Growing up I had been around a lot of fights. Some were just minor bar fights, others had been life and death situations. Growing up in that kind of environment gives you an instinct for when there will be a fight. This was and wasn't about life and death, I wasn't worried Seth would hurt me, but Able's life was on the line. And I could not risk him being hurt because Seth was in protecting imprint mode.

"Zafrina," Carlisle said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Zafrina is a friend of our. She and her coven live in the Amazon. But what's more she has the power to create very powerful illusions that can affect all the senses."

"Like that illusionist Maria had last time?" I asked.

"Yes, if we contact her she would be more then willing to help." Carlisle smiled.

"Jessie would be happy to see her, it's been a while and we did promise her a visit with Nessie." Bella said.

I noticed that Jake, Seth and Jake weren't looking too happy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I figured they would be happy someone like Zafrina would becoming. I mean if she was friends with the Cullen's she can't be bad. Maybe she had an attitude problem like Rose.

"Zafrina isn't like the Cullens," Jake said.

"She's a murder is what she is!" Sam snapped.

I looked between the Cullen's and the wolves confused. Then it dawned on me. "She isn't a vegan vamp is she?" Vegetarin was a term the Cullen's coined to describe vampires like them who only fed on the blood of animals.

"Yes, but she helped us before when the Volturi came for us," Carlisle said.

"And we had to let her feed on humans." Sam said angrily.

"Not in Forks or La Push, she and her coven respected your rules and went out of state to find food." Carlisle said. The tone he was using was justifying or persecuting. He was stating a fact.

"That doesn't change the fact we allowed murders on our turf knowing they would be murdering innocents!" Sam growled.

"Do you have a better suggestion Sam?" I asked. All this fighting was beginning to piss me off. While we stood there arguing about ethics and morality my brother was probably being tortured by the evil witch.

"We don't need any vampire help to take care of one leech, tomorrow we go and kill her, simple as that," Sam said crossing his arms. His face was confidant and arrogant. If he wanted to get one of his wolves killed trying to play Mr. big wolf he can go right on ahead but not my brother.

"Don't be so arrogant Sam; I was there when Maia used her power on your pack, hell on everyone. And as I recall there wasn't a single wolf who wasn't on the ground whimpering like a baby. You included."

Sam's eyes darkened in anger. Seth came and stood next to me. I appreciated it greatly, I know we were feuding at the moment but the fact he was still willing to stand by me meant a lot to me. Jake walked over to stand with us to lending his support silently. You mess with one of the Alpha's pack you mess with the Alpha. I may not be a wolf but I was still Seth's imprint and Jake's friend, at least he could see the necessity of what we had to do.

"And are you willing to have a murder help you? Can you live knowing that someone who kills innocent people helped you save your brother? Can you sleep knowing that afterwards she will go back home and drain the life from people?" he asked.

As much as I hate to say it Sam's words were shaking my confidence. I am not a good person, I am no saint. I can be mean, vindictive, pushy, and spiteful. But I have always prided myself in knowing right from wrong. I do not know this woman; I do not know what she fells when she sinks her teeth into a person. But if living with my family has taught me anything is that life isn't just about white and black, good and evil. Life is so much more then just head or tails. There are shades of grey more infinite then two simple choices. Because life is never easy or simple.

Sometimes you have to make a hard decision, that doesn't mean you are bad or evil. You do what you must and you live with your choices. Simple as that. I don't know this Zafrina. Maybe she is just another person trying to live, maybe she is picky with who she eats. But I know for a fact if Carlisle Cullen who is more human then any person I know can vouch for her then she is alright in my book. I won't call her a saint, but I won't demonize her either.

"I am willing to make a compromise Sam, my brother is in the hands of a deranged vampire who can bring forth an endless supply of fear in a person by just looking at them. If calling this woman will help us save him and take her out then I'll do what I will," I said with as much conviction as I could. I never say something I don't mean.

"So just like that you'll allow the many to die to save the few?"

"Does you're moral compass always point north Sam," Seth asked.

"What do you mean Seth? How can you stand there and talk about letting a nomad help us?" Sam asked.

"We did it before Sam," Jake said. "And believe me I didn't like it but it was either that or annihilation of not only the Cullen's but the tribe as well. The Volturi wouldn't have just left us alone."

"And I understand that, but we paid the consequences for doing that. All the wolves that phased, the pups. I know you imprinted on a Cullen Jake but remember we have been killing leeches for eons. We don't need to turn to vampires when one of them gives us trouble." His face was resolved; it was the kind of look a man gets when they truly believe what they are saying. "We tolerate the Cullen's because they do not drink human blood, but nomads are not tolerable. They murder humans with no remorse and it is our job to kill them."

"Are you so arrogant you will risk my brother's life for the sake of your pride?" I said angrily.

"I am confidant in my pack and its ability to kill a blood sucker; with Bella we can negate her powers. We don't need a nomad's help."

"I am not fond of the idea myself Sam, but Zafrina stood with us against the volturi. She is not a malevolent person, she just does what she must to live, what is in her nature," Carlisle said.

"I don't see red in your eyes Carlisle, if it is so easy to fight of human blood for your family then surely any vampire can do it," Sam said.

"But it's not easy Sam," Esme said. "Even I after all these decades struggle at times to resist the temptation. Just because some one can not resist temptation doesn't mean they are evil, they just have a weakness they can't control."

"Her morality is not the issue, it's the fact she still drinks human blood. It is our job, no, our duty to kill any vampire who takes human life. I see no reason to ask for her help."

"Then how do you propose we get close enough to Maria without risking Able or Lilith," Seth said. "Tell me Sam would your moral compass be so straight if Emily was the one being held hostage?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this Seth!" Sam growled.

"Were no asking you to let her on La Push, we are just asking you to let her help us," Carlisle said.

"No, we do not need her help. I will not work with a nomad, once was enough," Sam said finally.

"Then I am sorry Sam," Jake said. He turned to Carlisle. "Contact her and get her here as soon as possible."

"JACOB!" Sam said angrily.

"What? "Jake asked calmly.

"I will not allow a nomad any where near La Push!" Sam growled.

"You forget I am Ephraim's descendant, I can change the rules as I see fit," Jake said calmly.

"How dare you Black!" Sam shouted. "First you want nothing to do with the power or responsibility, then when it suits you, you use the power but you take no responsibility. That isn't how it works Jake. Either you're the Alpha or your not, either you're the chief or your not. You can not just decide to be separate from the system but still use it for your own needs."

"I do what I must to preserve all life Sam, human and inhuman alike. And you forget I am a separate system. I am Alpha of my own pack. If you aren't willing to bend your morals and make a compromise then I will. I and my pack will assist the Cullen's in defeating this threat, and if that means we must work with a nomad then so be it. We make compromises Sam, that's the difference between us and you Sam."

"And what of our ancestors! What would they say if they saw us now!"

"Our ancestors can't say much Sam, they're dead, Ephraim was able to see past all the distrust and hate. If I am to be truly chief like you say then I must be able to make choices that are not fuelled by pride or arrogance, I must be able to see the bigger picture. And the bigger picture is that I must do our first and foremost duty, protecting humans even if it means working with a nomad . You can work with us Sam, the help will be appreciated, but if you will not help then please stay out of our way. Don't complicate things."

"One day Jacob you will see, one day you will see them for what they are and you will see how foolish you were. A lion is still a lion even if you trim it's mane, and a wolf is still a wolf even if you put it in sheep's clothing." he spun around and left us. He called out to his pack and they all left.

I saw Jamie hesitate and shoot a glance at Leah who shook her head. He nodded and left with the others. My family was a little confused. Some of my brothers thought the Quileute boys left before they could lose the game. Jake went over to talk with his father and the other elders. I didn't envy him telling the elders of his little spat with Sam.

"I will try and contact the Amazon coven immediately. It might take a while, they don't have phones you see," Carlisle said.

"We'll send Edward and Alice. She knows exactly where they live and Edward is the fastest," Esme said.

"Thanks for all your help." Seth said giving them a smile.

"That's what family does, they look out for each other," Bella smiled.

I had forgotten that Bella and I were quasi related. Her dad Charlie was going out with Sue, so I guess in a weird way we were family. Hey I have rich family members! Sweet!

The Cullen's took off then deciding to get this Zafrina as soon as possible, leaving me and Seth all alone. It was awkward to say the least. On the one hand there were still some issues between me and him right now, but on the other he did take my side. What more can a girl ask for?

"Thanks," I said. "For sticking by me."

He sighed and took my hand in his, I loved his hands so much. So big, so warm, so rough but gentle. Like he could pick up sand and it would not crumble. There had been plenty of times when those hands had roamed over my body, memorizing each and every curve like a map. Try getting a massage from a werewolf, one word. AWESOME!

"You really drive me crazy Lil, the way you throw yourself in front of danger. You're not a shield you know," he said.

"He's my brother, wouldn't you do the same for Leah?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can protect myself, your just human Lil, and there will be plenty of times when that will be all you are. You can't fight vampires Lil, humans can never stand toe to toe against a vampire, it's just not meant to be."

"I know, I'm not stronger then a locomotive, I'm not faster then a speeding bullet, and I sure as hell can't shrug of getting hit by a train. But I am very smart Seth, and cunning," I said humbly. I wasn't being prideful I was just stating a fact. Power can be a very useful thing, but only if you know what to do with it. I may not be able to fight Maria one on one, but maybe I can out smart her.

"All the brain power won't matter if you're fighting someone stronger and faster then you," he said.

"And has a demon power," I said. Maria isn't a demon but her power is defiantly something from the bowels of hell.

"Exactly," he said.

"But you forget I have the one thing she doesn't."

"What's that?

"Friends," I leaned forward and kissed him. "And you."

"Aren't you afraid? I can't stand the thought of you being in any kind of danger, if I were to lose you I would die to Lil, you're my everything. I love you." he said.

I smiled at him warmly, all negative feelings were forgotten. There were many thoughts on imprinting. Some thought it was an instinct to find a mate that will continue the wolf line, ensuring that wolf babies will be born. Others think that imprinting is more of a spiritual thing, that the imprint makes the wolf better in some way. I favor the latter, but I also think that the wolf can make the imprint better in some way.

I was an angry bitch, make no mistake. Seth was too soft for the world. But there were times when his softness pushed back my anger and brought out my gentler side, and my anger helped him see that good doesn't always conquer the world. We complete each other in some way, compensating for the others weaknesses.

There was a time when I thought all men were dogs, but I was wrong. Some are just wolves and that is a very good thing.

"Hey what the hell man!" a voice called out. I groaned and saw my family was heading our way, trust them to ruin the moment.

"What happened to the party?" Fredo asked.

"Some things came up and everyone had to leave. I called Able, he is staying at a motel." I lied. I hate lying but that doesn't mean I won't use it.

"What? Why?" Dad asked.

"He's in a pissy mood, just give him his space and I'm sure he'll be back soon. You know Able and that temper of his." I said.

"No offense chica but I don't think you should talk of tempers." Dad smiled.

I gave my dad the bird and everyone laughed. For a moment it felt like we were all one big happy family. Just for a moment.

"Well I say we go back home and get shit faced!" Zane said. "All this clean cut family shit sucks, let's really celebrate Lilith's wedding."

My brothers cheered and I rolled my eyes. "First let's stop by the house and change, if we are celebrating for your sister we must look our best," dad said.

"NO!" me and Seth shouted at the same time.

If they went back to the house and saw anything suspicious who knows what they'll do. I mean we have no idea what the house looks like.

"It's just, I wanted to stay here for a little longer, just because the others left doesn't mean we can't play one more football game," I said.

They agreed for one more game and I sighed in relief. "Seth can you ask Leah to go to the house and get the thing," I said.

"Thing? What thing?" he asked confused.

I looked over to my family who were still listening to us, I saw they were getting suspicious. "What do you need from the house that you don't want us to see?" Dad said in a deadly calm voice.

I turned around with a perfect smile. "Well I need some things," I said.

"What kind of things?"

"Oh you know, stuff…for down there," I said pointing to my woman parts.

My father and brothers winced at the description. They could torture a man and not flinch but when ever I brought up my menstrual issues they flinched. Men.

Seth figured I wanted Leah to check on the house and make sure it was presentable. Seth went over and told Leah who nodded and left with Jake. We hadn't told Cain yet because he would be devastated to know Able was in danger and he would be more then ready to hunt down Maria, scary vampire power or not.

I watched as my family and some of Jakes pack played ball, the elders left after having a very heated talk with Jake to which we were obviously not privy. My family didn't care, they thought it was Quileute business and didn't think it concerned them.

I was going to have to ask Bella how she managed living with the supernatural and living a human life. Maybe she could give me some pointers. I hope to god nothing happens to Able, he was the biggest pain in the ass but he was my brother and he was always there for me. And if something happened to him my family would not rest until they found out who and where and why.

That was how we are, you mess with one and we all come down on you like rain. The problem was them finding anything out about the wolves or vampires was a problem all on its own.

Hang on Able I'm coming for you hermano.

**Fusedtwilight: So we will be seeing Zafrina soon. Sam is back to being stuck up about vampires again, and Lillith and Seth have made up. Please review, seriously review I need some feedback people, last chapter only one review, so please review. If I can at least get three I'll be happy.**

**Spanish**

**Hermano- Brother.**

**Chica- Girl**

**Italian**

**Miele - Honey**

**Occhio- noun for eye**


	10. Chapter 10

To Love and Imprint

Chapter 10

**fusedtwilight: So this chapter is full of angst. I was in a dark mood when I was writing it so maybe that was why. Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing. Oh and did you guys hear? The new moon movie companion came out! I read it a little it was awesome. Before you continue reading I have to warn you there is mention of rap in this fic. Like I said dark mood.**

Lillith P.O.V

I tried to go through the rest of the day acting normal. Which was hard knowing my brother was in the hands of super bitch 1.

But I had to keep face. If my father or brothers saw something was wrong they might figure it involved Able. Speaking of that we had told Cain. Of course he was devastated, he was rearing to go and find him right now.

Part of me was agreeing with him. That part wanted to gear up and hunt the bitch down and blow her brains out of her sparkly head. But the smart part of me knew this had to be handled with care. Besides guns don't hurt vampires much. Not unless it was one of those guns so big and heavy it would take a minute to reload it. And a second is all a single vampire needs to kill a large group of humans.

I swear if it was possible for Seth to make me into a werewolf I would do it. Even if he had to bite me. But sadly it was something one had to be born with. Of course that didn't stop him from nibbling on me when we were in bed. And I was always happy to return the favor.

Leah was with Cain. It hurt her to see him hurt so bad right now. As much as she loved him she wasn't going to let him talk her into going too look for Able with out reinforcements, imprint or no imprint. He wasn't home right now, Leah was with him so I wasn't worried. He could not be around my dad or brothers. Sadly Cain was never good at hiding his emotions. He could accidentally give away something was wrong. He was over at one of the other wolves house.

Sam was still being a dick. He had all his wolves patrolling La Push right now, and threatening to kill any vampire, red eyed or gold eyed if they stepped on La Push land. They had been able to follow Able's scent but they didn't dare try to follow. Sam is a dick but he is not stupid. He remembers what happened the last time his pack fought Maria. Without Bella she would crush them.

Zafrina was found quickly by the Cullens. Alice and Edward phoned in a couple of hours ago and said they would be back come morning. Zafrina was brining her other two coven mates with her to help. I had to admit I was nervous about meeting her, the Cullens were cool but I had seen what vampires who drink human blood are like.

Seth was high strung about me meeting her, but I was adamant I was going to meet the wild vampire. Why? Because I was entrusting her with my life and the lives of my brother and friends. The Cullens have vouched for her but I want to meet her myself.

I wish Nessie was here, her memory sharing powers could show me what to expect. I knew she lived deep in the jungles of South America so she had to be pretty wild even for a vampire. Oh and the whole illusion thing. Man how come vampires get all the magic powers? I mean the wolves have special abilities too, healing, strength, the weird hive mind thing. But why can't they see the future and manipulate emotions or other stuff the vamps can?

Me and Seth were once again in our room getting ready for bed. I was in a black silk robe (Thank you Alice) and Seth wore a pair of sweat pants. I tried reading a book but I was just not able to get into it. Seth was just staring at the ceiling not even bothering trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"You amaze me sometimes you know?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"You could be facing certain death tomorrow and you're so calm and collected."

"Don't let it fool you, I'm scared as hell. But crying about it won't help," I said putting my book down.

"You do that a lot though, when something extremely bad happens you don't freak or panic. You just go with the flow like nothing is happening. Even I don't have that kind of nerve and I kill vampires for a living."

I leaned down to rest my head on his shoulder. I began to play with his right nipple. I mean come on you have a hot werewolf shirtless in you're bed your not going to keep your hands to yourself. "It's in my nature."

"That's what bothers me Lil your nature. I know you grew up in a violent environment, I can't understand how your father let you go through all that. Then you have a chance for true safety and he won't let you have it," he said playing with my hair.

"I know I grew up in a fucked up lifestyle, but there were many good times Seth. I am a thug, and I come from a long line of thugs." He tried to protest but I covered his mouth. "And I am okay with that. My past made me strong Seth, made me see the world for what it is. There are parts I would like to change but you can't change the past. My father has made what he has with what life gave him and I won't ask for more then that."

"Oh Lil," he said kissing my head. He lowered his mouth to my ear and kissed it. "I know you're secret." he whispered.

I froze. Which secret? Lord knows I got a book full of them.

"I know you killed a man once."

Oh fuck me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

My Cain was in pain and there was nothing I could do too help him.

We were at one of my packs' house, the wolf was gracious enough to let us spend the night while he was out on patrol. Cain was pacing the floor, anger, worry and fear clung to him like a second scent.

When we told him about Able we had to restrain him from grabbing his guns and going leech hunting. In the blink of an eye my sweet gentle Cain became a blood thirsty killer. I wonder if this was what our family or imprints saw when they saw us phase. From someone they knew and loved to a monster in a second.

"You know I don't think Chris would appreciate coming home to his floor being warn down by your pacing," I said.

He turned to glare at me and I fought not to flinch, he never glared at me. One of the things I didn't like about the imprinting was how vulnerable I was to him in everyway. It hurt to be away from him, hurting when he was hurt, and hurting when he was mad at me. I hated being vulnerable like that. Imprinting was supposed to be like nirvana right?

"I'm sorry but worrying yourself to death isn't going to do any of us any good," I said.

"I can't help it Leah, she has Able, what would you do if it was Seth?" he asked.

He had a point there, if Seth was the one with that crazy bitch I would be raising hell. "We'll get him back don't worry."

"I can't help it Leah!" he growled.

I stood up and stopped him from pacing. He looked at me with angry fearful eyes. He wasn't afraid of me, he was afraid for his brother. "I know you're scared, I know this could go wrong, but you need to take a breath and calm down. You need to be focused for tomorrow. Not nerve wrecked or exhausted, you need to focus."

He sighed and leaned into my embrace. "The last thing I said to him was I wish he would leave."

I know, I had heard them arguing. I had never seen them fight like that. Normally Cain was submissive too his brother, but once Able started trash talking me and Cain went off on Able. It was like watching the story of the biblical Cain and Able unfold.

"What if he dies Leah? The last thing I will have said to him was I wish he would leave."

I began to pet his head trying to sooth his pain. He was a few inches taller then me, if I was still human he would have been over a foot taller then me. He snuggled closer to me savoring the warmth of my innocent snuggling soon turned more exotic. He began to kiss my collarbone and above my breasts. I sucked in a deep breath, his attentions had caught me off guard.

"Cain?" I said.

He stopped his actions to look at me. "Please Leah, I need you so bad right now. Help me get rid of this pain," he begged.

What was I going to say no? I kissed him and he kissed me back. Men were such odd creatures, they can be hurt so easily emotionally and they find comfort in the most physical of things. I had no problem helping him though. It doesn't matter what sex or species you are touch can help make you feel better. Weather it is a shoulder rub or a kiss.

Cain needed to forget, to escape fear and uncertainty and give himself over to love and flesh. Everyone has there coping mechanisms, sex is one of them. But we weren't having sex, we were making love. I hope Chris doesn't mind us using his bed. I'll have to remember to change the sheets tomorrow. Cain and I have a lot in common, a voracious appetite for sex was one of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I watched as Lil froze. I knew that the secret she had almost slipped last week was that she had killed a man. I found out through Edward. We had visited the Cullen's to drop off some supplies for the pups a few times. Edward had over heard her inner monologue about how she was afraid one of her brothers might say something stupid and let slip some of her secrets, one of them being she killed a man.

At first I refused to believe it, but Edward wouldn't tell me something he wasn't a hundred percent certain about. And after meeting her brothers and father and seeing what they were like I had to wonder. I mean Lil herself knew all about guns and knives, and there were those times when her anger had spilled over and her eyes became cold and emotionless.

I wanted to know, I had to know if she had killed a man, I refuse to believe she did it in cold blood, I just had to know.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

I knew she was going to try and play the dumb game but I was ready. "Lil Edward heard you're thoughts. I want to know why you would kill a man." I said.

"I didn't kill a man Seth Clearwater!" she said her golden eyes flashing angrily "Now I'm going to bed, busy day tomorrow."

She rolled around turning her back to me. I felt my anger spark and I growled. Before I knew it I was on top of her rolling her onto her back. She tried to fight me but I pinned her hands to the bed. "Gad damn it Lil!" I growled. "I am so sick of you keeping things from me, when will you learn!"

Her breathing had increased, her pupils had dilated, her sweet scent was mixed with a dash of fear and…excitement? Was she being excited by my roughness?

"Get off me!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"No! You are going to shut up and listen. I have done my best to try and ignore our problems hoping with time you would open up to me but I am sick and tired of waiting!"

"I said get the fuck off me!"

"No, not until you tell me!"

"Tell you what!"

"Everything! I want to know everything you have been through. All the hardships, all the tough decisions. I have told you everything about me Lil, now!"

"Fuck you! You don't own me!"

I grinned. I remember when we first met something similar like this had happened. Lil had reminded me I had no right to tell her what to do in her words 'You don't own me, I don't see a ring on this finger!'

"Actually I do." I grabbed he hand where her ring finger was and showed her the ring on her finger. "Because I see a ring on this finger."

"Son of a bitch!" she growled. She struggled underneath me. The feel of her pulsing under me was exciting me as well. I felt a thrill at dominating Lil. I was a wolf and we wolves are thrilled by dominating others.

"You like this don't you?" I asked her. I pulled her up until her chest was pressed against mine. I used my hips to keep her pinned. "To be helpless, to be out of control? I remember you telling me how you like it when I take control." I moved my hands from her wrists to trace the curves of her breasts and hips. She closed her eyes and shuddered not even trying to fight me any more. I know how she loves my hands, they were my greatest weapon against her. All she had was her eyes, ass, hips, breasts, hair, legs, skin, scent, voice, lips, Tung…okay she had an arsenal compared to me but still.

I lowered my mouth towards hers and kissed her. She kissed me like she was trying to keep us together for ever. "I don't want to be better then you, I don't want to own you. But I don't want to be beneath you either. We will be equals Lillith and when to lovers are equal they are so in mind, body and soul. Now tell me what happened."

She slumped against me in defeat. "I was thirteen, me and some of my girlfriends went to a party. I was young and stupid. I didn't drink I knew better, but it was late and I wasn't supposed to be out that night." She stopped, so I kissed her shoulder giving her some encouragement. "I thought no one was watching me, I thought no one would notice. But someone did. My girlfriends wanted to stay longer but I had to get home before dad found out. I was alone in the streets when a man pulled me into an ally."

She leaned her head against my chest. I played with her hair trying to calm myself knowing what was going to happen next. It had happened years ago but I still wanted to do something about it.

"He was bigger and stronger then me, he touched me and…he didn't actually do the deed, he liked my breasts and he wanted to play with them before he did the deed. When he began to pull my pants down I went for my knife, I wasn't dumb enough to go out unarmed. I had worn a long sleeve shirt and the knife was strapped to my arm, while he was busy I pulled it out and when he heard the sound of my knife being drawn he looked up…and I plunged it into his eye. He screamed and I pulled it out. He roared in pain and while he was busy grabbing his socket I quickly pulled my pants up and jumped on his back and stabbed him in the neck and shoulders. I knew where all the major arteries were so I aimed for those."

I closed my eyes. I could just picture the hellish scene in my mind but I grit my teeth, she needed my strength right now, not my vengeance.

"I don't know how long I spent stabbing him, I think I blacked out, when I came to I was covered in blood, and the man was so cut up. I realized I was the one who had made this raw meat that was once a piece of shit man. I threw up all over the body, the smell of blood was thick in the air. I called my father, him and some of my brothers and some of the guys from the gang showed up quick. They got rid of the body, how I don't know. All I know was dad took me home and put me to bed. He didn't say anything, which was worse, I wished he would yell at me or something, anything to get the image of the man as he touched me or the man as a bloody corpse from my mind."

Jesus my poor Lillith.

"I was traumatized, the only one I would talk to about it was Fredo. In was to afraid to tell father, I thought he was mad at me. A few days later I was watching T.V when the news came on. They were talking about the man. How he had gone missing and when and where he was last see." she looked at me and there were tears in her eyes. "He was a father, two little girls and a loving wife. They had the family on T.V begging any one to come forward with any information. I remember the little girls crying for their daddy. I began to scream then, soon the whole house came rushing in guns and knives drawn of course. At first they were confused then they saw the T.V. Dad turned it off and took me in his arms. I buried my face in his neck because I was still screaming and it blocked the noise. He rocked me back and forth like a baby whispering sweet lies of how everything was okay and would be alright. They all did, and it helped to ease the pain, all that love and protection, I think if I didn't know then and there my family would always be there for me, always love me I would have gone crazy."

I smelled the tears long before they fell. I ran my thumb along her cheeks wiping away her tears.

"I hated myself so bad, despite what that bastard tried to do to me I had taken those little girls' daddy. I had to remind myself he had probably done that to many girls, and maybe one day he would have done it to his own daughters like most of them do. My family helped me live through it, to survive it and I did. But despite all the rightness I still felt guilty…why is that? Seth when you kill vampires, and I don't mean those Seattle ones I mean any vampire do you feel guilt?" she asked.

"A little, but I don't really think about it. I remind myself the vampires eat humans and what I do will protect future victims. But there are times when I wonder what they were like before they became vampires, what they had been before they changed."

We said nothing wallowing in our sorrow and guilt.

"Seth make love to me," she finally said. "I want these feelings gone, but I don't want to chase them away with anger or cold practicality, make love to me and make them go away, fill me with you're love for me."

I caught the double meaning in her words. I looked into those eyes and I saw past all her toughness all her strength. I didn't see my wife, I saw a human being whom I loved more then life and the world, she was in pain and I would do anything to chase away that pain.

So I showed her how much I loved her. Normally Lillith is on top, but that night Lillith gave up the control she so craved to posses. She let me be in control and I loved her for it. Lil always tried to be strong and in control, because the world she grew up in didn't allow room for weakness or surrender.

I didn't think it was possible but I learned to love her more. I finally peeked the dark corners of her mind and I didn't flinch. But it does not matter how dark her mind is, I will use my light to brighten her world and show her that the world isn't just a cold place.

It can be a warm, loving, safe place. And if it takes me all my life to show her that, then so be it. I love her and no matter what she has done or will do, I will always love her.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chap Zarifina shows up and they go too find Able, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and outlaws

Chapter 11

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for being my beta, she has written her own twilight fic check it out. Thanks to my readers for taking time to read this. This chapter Lillith meets Zafrina and Able learns Maria is not alone.**

Lilith P.O.V

The little talk me and Seth had last night was a good thing. All that fear I had of him rejecting me because I took a life was gone now. The peace and serenity one gets when they no longer fear something was coursing through me made me more confident about today. We got up extra early so we could meet this Zafrina and her coven.

I was beginning to get nervous, I have seen what nomad vampires are like and the Amazon coven lives in the jungles, I can only imagine how wild they must be. But I have to do this, I trust her to help save my brother I need to know if I can trust her. The Cullens do and I trust them but my father taught me to always judge a person yourself and not from others. He has lived all these years leading a gang, he can't be all wrong?

I told dad and the others me and Seth were going out for some alone time. He said him and my brothers would go to the port and look around. I knew he was really planning to see if he can use the ship yards there to transport his merchandise.

Seth knew and wasn't happy about it, but as long as it kept them out of our hair he wasn't going to complain. We were going to meet The Cullens with Zafrina and her lot in the woods on the borders between La Push and Cullen land.

Fucking Sam Fucking Uley had gotten the vote of the elders. They didn't care what the reason Zafrina and her coven weren't allowed on La Push or else they would be killed. That means we had to go the long way around La Push to the mountains to meet with super crazy bitch and save my brother. Sam would meet with us to help over whelm super bitch but he was not going to work with Zafrina.

After we left Seth's house we met up with Cain and Leah, they had that glow about them people who are in true love get when they have sex. I hated the thought of Cain doing stuff like that, he may be older then me but I treat him like he is my younger brother. Cain is so soft and gentle; I had always protected him from the sluts back home. He had girlfriends even I'm not that over protective. Lets just say I had to selectively screen the women he had an interest in; if I was satisfied I let him have her. If not then let's say I cut them from the list…no I didn't kill or cut them, I merely threatened to cut them if they came near him.

I knew I could entrust him to Leah, but I still didn't like the thought of him having sex. But it's his life I will let him live it. Too bad my family can't think like that.

"So what can this Zafrina do again?" Cain asked as we walked to the border.

"She creates illusions so good they affect all the senses. She can make you see only darkness, or she can use it to make sophisticated images. When she was here last she would show Nessie where she lived and you could hear and feel and even smell what she was showing you," Seth said excitedly. He always did have a thing for vampires, a trait unusual in werewolves.

"That sounds cool! Could she make someone think they were drawing or burning alive?" Cain asked.

"I think," Seth said thinking about it. "I know one thing I would not want to piss her off."

"Lets see if we can get her to test some of these theories out on Maria." I said.

"For real, I hate it when vampires get all these super powers. How come we never get any future seeing powers or manipulate the elements or stuff like that?" Leah asked.

"That's what I was thinking," I said. "Great minds think alike." Leah smiled at me.

"To bad we still can't control the weather." Seth said.

"Huh?" Cain asked.

"Remember the story's the elders told us at the bon fire? How the Quileute's spirit warriors used to have the power to leave their body's and manipulate animals and control the weather," I said.

"Oh yeah, why did you guys lose that?" Cain asked.

"Because after the fiasco with Utlapa, Taha Aki forbid the other warriors from spirit walking," Seth said.

"Well that sucks," Cain said. "That would be cool to do stuff like that. Controlling animals and the weather, you could throw a tornado on her head."

"Aren't there any records about this spirit walking thing?" I asked Leah.

"No, Taha Aki had all documents about it destroyed. And they never passed down the knowledge about it to future generations." Leah said.

"Too bad, you could spirit walk on her ass from a distance." I said.

"What ever happened to Taha Aki?" Cain asked.

I sighed. "Next time pay attention. After his wife died, his third wife he left the tribe, never to be seen or heard from again."

"So what id he is still alive?" Cain asked.

"Don't be stupid, that was like a thousand years ago." I said.

"Well the wolves aren't supposed to age as long as they phase. But what if they stay immortal as long as they stay wolves? What if he still is out there wondering the woods?" Cain said in a spooky voice.

"Easy guys," Seth said sounding a little freaked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Seth, he is a big baby," Leah said.

"What?" Cain asked.

"Seth thinks Taha Aki might be alive." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well for many years now in Canada and even in the U.S.A there are reports of giant killer dogs. What if one of those dogs was actually Taha Aki still lost to his wolf self?" Seth said in a similar spooky voice.

"You sound just like all those other idiots," Leah muttered. She saw me and Cain's confused expressions. "There are some of us who think that Taha Aki is still alive and running around. There is an old belief that he will return when our tribe needs him the most."

"Where did this urban legend come from?" I asked.

"The same way the lochness monster and big foot began, a bunch of idiots believing in fairy tales," Leah said.

"People thought werewolves and vampires didn't exist and they were wrong." Seth said smugly.

"What-ever." Leah said.

I had to go with Leah. I mean how could someone stay immortal for so long when they lost their soul mate? That would be a hell in itself, eternity with the unbearable loss of the one you loved. Who knows what that would do to a person?

We finally crossed the border and made our way onto the Cullen's land. We soon heard voices and Seth and Leah tensed. They must smell the Amazon's. They did not want us near them but I and Cain had to meet them.

The Cullens were here along with many of Jake's pack. Some had to stay behind and keep an eye on the pups. I saw many familiar faces. The wolves had their eyes on the Amazon's. I knew they did not like working with human eating vampires, but I really appreciated them willing to work with them to help save Able.

All the Cullen's minus Nessie was here. She was over at Charlie's. I was drawn to the Amazon's how ever who stood talking with the Cullens. I knew it was an all female group (Amazon get it!) I knew one was Senna, the other was Kachiri, and the one talking to Bella and Edward was Zafrina.

Looking at the Amazon's I knew what everyone meant by feral even for a vampire. It was the wild hair, the animal cloths, and the way they moved. I have seen the Cullen's move similar to that when they were in fighting mode, but these chicas moved in a way that was not vaguely human at all. The best I could describe it was a strange graceful animal like movement. But their movements were so quick I couldn't get a better description. Every instinct in my head was screaming DANGER! RUN BITCH RUN!

I looked over and saw Cain was feeling the vibe too. A wind blew which was bad seeing how we were down wind the Amazon's. The second they smelled us they looked at us. Now I know how a cow must feel when they are lined up for the slaughter. I saw their eyes darken, that meant someone was hungry. Uh oh.

Seth and Leah circled us protectively and growled at the vampires. I knew all the other wolves were tense right now, I could feel it. But then a wave of calm and peace filled the air and I knew Jasper was working his magic. He may be a quiet emo, but he was a cool emo. I heard Edward laugh and knew he must have heard what I said.

"Is there a problem?" Leah said.

"Forgive us friend wolf, my coven is not used being close to humans and not having a reaction. We fed well before coming here knowing we would be working with humans," I heard Zafrina say.

I stepped out in front of Seth and Cain did the same with Leah. I had to admit the Amazon coven was really…hot. Forgetting their bizarre movements and red eyes which helped add to the danger and thereby the sexiness, the Amazon's were gorgeous. The Cullen's had an angelic beauty but the Amazon's were like Angels who had gotten deep into rock and roll. The leather and animal skin added with their perfect features made them so beautiful. Let me tell you if I wasn't married and I didn't know they might as soon as eat me I would so totally tap that.

I never kept it a secret from Seth I had my fair share of female lovers. I had been bi for a long time and after my first love went down in flames I swore off men, but women were still on the menu. They had the same kind of smoldering bad assness the wolves had. Was it the tan skin or how savage they were?

Edward coughed and looked uncomfortable, he was so totally hearing my obviously lusty thoughts. He was from a time when such things as girl on girl or boy on boy was a serious taboo. I wonder what he thought of this century that was now beginning to accept homosexuality? Wait if Edward was hearing my thoughts then Jasper….ah hell.

I looked at Jasper and saw he was focused but had his poker face on. I wonder how he was handling the sexual tension the Amazon's were making? I saw quite a few of the wolves eyeing the Amazon's. I guess vampires were good enough to look at for werewolves. I saw Phillip eyeing the Amazon's. I wonder how long before he would try to hit on one of them? Phillip was the pack perv after all, he had a thing for Leah but she went and imprinted. That didn't stop him though.

"Hello, I am Lilith Clearwater, and this is my brother Cain Hazelgrove," I said introducing me and Cain.

"I am Zafrina and these are my coven mates. Senna and Kachiri," she said introducing us to her coven.

"I would like to thank you for coming all this way to help us save my brother, I can not begin to tell you our appreciation," I said.

"Carlisle has told us of the situation child, I admit I find it surprising that you would want to be near us because of our…diet," she said.

"I care not of what you do in your personal time, all I want to know is if I can depend on you to help me save Able." I said.

Her and her coven was giving me the eye, not the 'What would you taste like?' look. But an inquisitive look. "I am liking you already; there is a will and determination in your eyes I see so rarely in women now days."

"Thank you," I nodded at her.

Translated from Spanish

"_I hear you hail from Mexico," Zafrina said in Spanish. _

"_I thought you hailed from the Amazon?" I said. _

"_I used to travel in my early days, tell me are you afraid?" she asked. _

"_Of you or Maria?" I asked. _

"_Both." _

"_Yes, of her and you. Maria is one scary bitch, it's literally her power. I fear you because every instinct in my head says run. That and I know I probably smell appetizing to you and your sisters right now." _

"_Yet you still want to meet me knowing I could drain you dry?" she said making it a question. _

"_Yes, I trust the Cullens and they vouched for you, but I had to meet you myself. I had to see who I would be working with. Who I would be placing my life and the life of my brother in." _

"_Have I passed your test?" she said with a smile. _

"_Well from the look of you I would not want to fuck with you even if I was a vampire. But looks aren't everything." _

_She smiled seemingly pleased. "This was a test for both of us, when the Cullens told us we would be assisting humans I was hesitant. I am not used to being around humans and after all these years I view you as food. I wanted to see what kind of woman you were to be risking my coven to help." _

"_Did I pass your test?" I asked. _

"_I see strength in your eyes, I see an intelligence only a fighter would have, and I also see a roughness that tells me you have seen how cruel life can be. And you are risking your life for your sibling. If I did not have to worry about wanting to eat you I would like to spend time to know you better." she said. _

"_Thank you, maybe when this is all over we can hang out more." I suggested. _

"_As much as that sounds fun sadly my years in the forests has stripped me bare of much humanity. I would not be able to be around you long and not want to see what flavor of blood you are." she admitted. _

"_That is too bad, you seem the kind of woman I would enjoy the pleasure of company," I said. _

_She laughed. "I think it would be a great pleasure sister…in more ways then one," she said suggestively. Was she hitting on me?_

End of translation

"God I hate it when you speak in Spanish I can't understand a god damned word you are saying!" Leah said angrily.

"Sorry," I said.

"Can I ask a question?" Cain asked.

"What?" Zafrina asked.

"They say you can make powerful illusions, how powerful?" he asked.

"You want a little demonstration?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing graphic, I just want to see this illusion power myself," Cain said.

Zafrina smiled and before I knew I was no longer in the woods of Forks. I was in the forests of the Amazon. I walked back right into Seth, the shift of scenery got me. I smelled the trees, I heard the birds, and I could even smell the scent of all kinds of animals and fruits. Foe one wild moment I actually believed I had teleported to a different place.

"Holy shit!" Cain said amazed.

"Ditto." I said.

The wolves were looking around in wonder, seeing a place bursting with more life then their home. A place they had never been to, a place bursting with creatures both beautiful and deadly. A place that's image was created so well by Zafrina that you could swear you were there.

Then just as suddenly it was gone and we were back in Forks. In an instant the sight and smell of the Amazon was gone and all I had was the memory of it.

"Like what you see?" Zafrina asked with a grin.

"That was amazing!" Cain said.

"What do you think Lilith?" Zafrina asked me.

"I think Maria won't know what hit her." I smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Able P.O.V

I was alone, Maria had left me alone.

I knew she was nearby though she wasn't dumb enough to leave me by myself. As if she heard my thoughts she came walking in the room where she kept me bound. She was smiling and giggling, but her smile was a warped and twisted thing because of how deformed she looked.

"Hello my love, comfortable?" she asked.

I did not bother to respond, I was more concerned with why she was wearing a wedding dress.

"Ah you like," she said doing a little twirl. "Tonight is an important night, I get my vengeance on Carisle and your sister and we are going to get married."

"What?!" I said shocked at what she said, no way I was marrying anyone any time soon.

"Well I decided since I am over three hundred years old I need to settle down, and since your so handsome." She ran her hands down my naked chest. "And so responsive," she smiled. She rubbed her fingers on my chest so hard it would surely bruise. I let out a hiss of pain.

"I wouldn't merry you bitch, I'd rather be dead." I growled at her.

"I like my men good looking, but I rather they not have much will power," she frowned. "But don't worry once I'm done with you you'll be the perfect husband. Handsome, strong and you'll be my slave for the rest of eternity."

"Fuck you!"

"Soon lover, soon," she grinned. "Oh everything will be perfect, I get to kill my enemies and have a family."

"Vampires can't have kids," I said.

"Yes that is true, but I figured we could always adopt, in fact let me introduce you to our daughters. Lilly, Tilly!" she called.

The door opened and a pair of little girls walked in. They were identical twins and had long blonde hair. They were about twelve years old each and they looked so terribly angelic. Except for their crimson red eyes.

"These are the twins Tilly and Lilly. I turned them myself not too long ago. I found them running away from home, their parents were going to send them to boarding school. They are so misunderstood." Maria said getting up to stand behind the girls and petting them affectionately. "They reminded me so much of Jane I had to turn them; they are a lot like her. Their parents and neighbors persecuted them as well all because they take pleasure in the suffering of others, how small minded. I was going to drain them but they said I looked beautiful so I had a change of heart."

"We think you are very pretty mommy," one of the twins said.

"You are all crazy, she is like a giant melted candle."

The twins got tense and hissed at me, they went to leap on me but Maria had a firm hold on them. "Now girls don't let him get to you, we have plenty of time to train your father." Maria said.

"I will not be your anything," I said.

"You don't have a choice, once I kill your sister and the others I will turn you. I will use you to teach my children how to control both their impulses and their powers. We will have eternity to turn you into our obedient puppet." They all smiled a sadistic smile.

"Wait, powers?" I said confused.

"Why yes, the twins seemed to develop powers themselves. Lilly can cause old wounds to reappear. Any wound or injury you have healed or survived she can reopen no matter how long ago the injury happened. And Tilly she opens wounds of the heart. Any emotional trauma you have been through she can reopen raw and new. In fact for your crack about my appearance Tilly show daddy what you can do."

Till stepped forth and kneeled next to me. "You have known great pain, the kind of pain only the loss of a loved one can bring. Tell me what did that pain feel like?" she asked.

Suddenly I was in pain, not physical this was worse. Long ago my mother died of Brain cancer. We all loved my mother so much and to see her die so slowly and painfully while all we could do was watch hurt us all. It took me a while to come to terms with my mother's death. But this demon, she opened up those wounds; those scars of despair and sorrow I healed from her death were opened raw and bleeding.

"NO!" I shouted.

The pain was as fresh and new as the day it was when my mother died, it hurt so much, it was like a hole was ripped into my heart. My mother was dead, she died so slow and painful. I hated myself, I hated the world, I hated God himself for taking her from me. How did I heal from this, how did I move on and forget my mother? What kind of son was I?

Then it was gone as soon as it came. I looked up at the sadistic trio and saw they all had evil smiles. "Amazing isn't it? She can rip it open and seal it back up. I have problem trying to decide which is worse the pain of the body or the pain of the mind," Maria said.

"You bitch, you fucking bitch!" I moaned tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Don't talk about mommy dearest like that," Lilly said. She raised her arm and I remembered she could open old wounds. Lord knows I had been in plenty of fights in my life, there were plenty of old wounds she could open and plenty more that could kill me.

"Not yet Lilly save that power," Maria said. "We have plenty of time to train daddy, now you two go and get ready, we'll have plenty of people to torture soon."

"Yes mommy!" both girls said excitedly at the same time. They each kissed Maria on her misshapen cheeks and left.

"Oh if I could cry I would, they remind me of me when I was that age." Maria said walking back over to me. "It will be so much fun teaching them to hunt and kill, you know I used to hate children but it warms my heart to see such talented and promising girl. They will be so much help fighting your sister and he friends."

"You told her to come alone," I said.

"Oh please I know she's not dumb enough to come alone. I'm sure she'll be brining Carisle and her furry disgusting friends along. My girls will take all them down. Together the three of us will slaughter them; they won't be able to resist our combined powers." She sat in my lap and captured my lips in a kiss.

"They will kill you and your brats I swear it!" I snarled at her.

"Enough talk," she said. She unzipped her wedding dress and let it fall, exposing the rest of her monstrously deformed body. "I won't kill Your sister, I will keep her alive and while I am waiting for you to finish your transformation me and my girls will have fun with her."

"Stay away from her!"

She grabbed my mouth keeping me from talking. "It won't just be your sister, I know all about the rest of your kin being here."

I froze stunned, how did she know?

"I went through your bags when I was at the house, after I take care of the wolves and Cullens me and my girls will have our fun with your brothers and father, your all so handsome."

I tried screaming and cussing at her but she kept her hand wrapped around my mouth. "We'll have us a nice little wedding, your family and my girls. While we wait for you to change we will have so much fun with them all. Who knows maybe my girls will take a shine to some of your brothers."

That is sick. Is she suggesting my brothers be mates for her girls? For Christ sakes isn't there an age limit for vampires?

"Then we you finish your transformation I will have you feast on the survivors, your kin will be the first blood you drink, and then we will make love bathed in their crimson essence. And I will have Tillly keep the guilt, the terror, the shame, all of it will be kept fresh, you will never find redemption or forgiveness until I say so. In the end I will have made you a monster and the perfect slave."

She undid the bindings on my arms and made me cup her breasts. "Oh yes," she moaned. "Life is good, but death is even better."

She kissed me and I tried to fight her off, but her cold misshapen lips pressed against mine and I could feel her tung enter my unwilling mouth. "Now let's have some fun before the kids interrupt."

She took her dress all the way off and I tried so hard not to scream or gag at how hellish she looked. I tried to crawl away but she used her power to keep me frozen in fear.

She towered over me like a demon when it has found a soul it wants. "Your mine little man, from now to eternity," she laughed.

And I did the only thing I could. I screamed.

**Fusedtwilight: How will the wolves and vampires fair up against Maria and the wonder twins? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

To Love and Imprint

Chapter 12

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta for getting this done on time. This chap they have a confrontation with Maria what could happen?**

Seth P.O.V

We ran to the meeting place.

Lilith rode on my back and Cain rode on Leah's. We had passed Sam and his group earlier. They would wait at the bottom of the mountain in case we needed back up, they still weren't willing to work with the Amazon's.

It bugged me a lot too, but sometimes we have to make a compromise. A bigger sin then doing something is doing nothing after all.

The Cullens ran ahead of us with the Amazons. I was glad for this, I was happier to see them in front of us instead of behind us. Every once in a while I caught one of the Amazons looking at Lilith or Cain. I knew it was in their nature and they have been feeding off of humans for years. But I did not like how they were looking at my wife like she was good to eat. Only I could think like that.

_Eww Seth," Leah said._

"_Oh like you never think nasty thoughts about Cain." I defended._

"_I can't believe Sam and the others are just going to be on the sidelines for this." Quil said._

"_So much for the mighty protectors of La Push." Phillip said._

"_Can't say I blame them though, these Amazons are scary." Nathan said._

"_But hot." Phillip said._

_For god's sake Phil their vampires!" Nathan growled._

"_That doesn't stop them from being hot; you think that Zafrina chick can make herself look like anyone else? Marylyn Monroe, Jessica Alba, Megan Fox, Leah."_

"_Watch it!" Leah snarled._

"_Hey you may have imprinted but that doesn't mean I can't have some hope that you will come back to me does it?" Phillip said and the others laughed._

"_Your fifteen years old, I'm way too old for you." Leah said._

"_You may be a lot of things but old is not one of them." Phillip said._

"_I swear if I wasn't carrying Cain I would beat your ass…again." she said._

"_Any time, any place sugar." Phillip said slyly._

"_Knock it off Phillip, I don't feel like protecting you from Leah…again." Nathan said._

Phillip and Nathan are cousins. Nathan was the more mature and level headed of the pair. He was always helping Phillip get out of trouble, which was a full time job.

_Chris asked, "Is it a good idea trusting these women? I mean there okay I guess but with Cain and Lilith plus we have no idea what condition Able is in when we see him. What if they snap and try to…you know."_

"_If they try to attack any of the humans do everything in your power to protect them, even if it means fighting them." Jake said._

"_What about the Cullen's?" Quil asked._

"_They understand we will do what is necessary to protect any humans. As long as Jasper is using his power I trust things won't get to out of hand." Jake said._

Usually I was the optimistic one, but there was something about this that was feeling wrong. It felt too easy. And if there is one thing I learned is that life is not easy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Clearwater house.

Seth had made sure to lock his door before he left. He did not want Lilith's brothers going through his room. It was paranoid of him to think this but he was no fool. Her family was here to break them up. And he was not going to give them any kind of ammo.

Sadly it was going to take more than a locked door to stop them. Picking locks was a trait that a Hazelgrove learns at a very young age. And one simple door lock was easy pickings for them. Three of Lilith's brothers strolled into Seth and Lilith's room after picking the lock. Fredo, Arotza, and Silo strolled into their room looking around. When Arotza saw Seth's computer he smiled.

"You guys look around, I'm going to check out his computer." he said.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Silo asked.

"Anything that proves we are right about that little shit and Lil is wrong." Fredo said going through the closet.

"Look I love lil but maybe we should back off." Silo said.

"Please something is up with these guys." Arotza said from Seth's computer.

"The high body temp, the inhuman reflexes and strength, I broke his hand I know I did, but I saw him using it later like it was fully healed. I don't care how good you are at ignoring pain. You can't use a hand when it's broken, not in a single day." Fredo said.

"I just think we need to back off, Lil isn't dumb enough to marry some guy who would treat her bad," Silo said. He went through the dresser table right next to the bed what he found made his eyes grow big. "Madre de Dios!"

"What did you find?" Fredo asked running over.

"The most disturbing thing a brother could find." Silo said with a shudder.

Fredo looked in the drawer and gnashed his teeth together. It was a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, a pair of handcuffs and some rope.

That fucking hijo de un perra!" Fredo cursed.

"Easy Fredo, we all know Lil was sexually active with the guy, plus they are married," Silo said trying to appease his brother.

Of all her brothers Fredo was the most protective of Lilith. Fredo was the third youngest and spent most of his time with his younger siblings. And seeing how Lil was the only girl it was natural for him to be especially protective of her.

Fredo opened up the middle drawer and found some paddles a blindfold, and a camera.

"Please tell me that's not for what I think it is," Silo said.

"Hey perverts if you're done going through their shit I think I found something," Arotza said.

Silo and Fredo rushed over to the computer to see what he had found.

"What is it?" Fredo asked.

"Well I found out he has a private mailing address, and from what I can tell it's linked to a few of those giant friends of his."

"Can you bring up the messages?" Silo asked.

"Give me a minute I need a password," Arotza said.

"That could be anything." Silo said.

"Hold on, let me turn off all his virus protection and spy ware and add ware stuff." After he did that Arotza pull out a disk and loaded it into the computer. "It shouldn't be too hard; this is a very old model modem. This kid needs to keep with the times."

"What are you doing?" Fredo asked.

"To put it simple for you both I am infecting him with a very unnoticeable virus. Once it infects his system it will send all his info to my computer and since it is connected to his friends I can infect them from here it will do the same to theirs, plus I can go on my computer and hack into their systems anytime I want." he smiled.

"Sweet! Now we can finally find out what those freaks are hiding," Fredo smiled.

"Can you access his e-mails and what not?" Silo asked.

"Of course, in fact I can do it right now." Arotza said.

Within a few minutes Seth's computer security system was broken and his computer and all its secrets were ripe for the picking. "Man was this easy, pathetic really." Arotza said with a frown.

"This isn't about you this is about Lil," Fredo said.

"Yeah but you know I like a challenge."

"Hey open this one, it's marked from yesterday." Silo said pointing to a replied E-mail.

Arotza opened it up and read. "Hey guys just so you all know a coven of nomads are coming our way, they are not vegetarians but even so do not hurt them. They are to help us."

"What the hell does that mean? Vegetarians? They eat meat I saw them at the party." Silo said.

"Keep reading." Fredo said.

'Why are we letting nomads on our land?'

'Not on our land, but we need them to fight Maria'

'Maria? We know where she is?'

'Yes she has kidnapped Lil's brother and we are going to meet with her. But she does not know we will be there, one of the Amazon's has a power to help us get close to her and finish her off this time'

The three brothers stared at the message with dumbfounded expressions.

"Able has been kidnapped?" Silo said.

"Their taking Lil to go get him?" Arotza said.

"They plan on killing this chick?" Fredo said. "Silo call dad, tell him what's going on, I knew there was something off about these fuckers, were getting lil and our brothers and were getting out of this foggy fucking town A.S.A.P!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith P.O.V

Have you ever ridden on a horse going break neck speed? I haven't and I can still say riding a werewolf is better. Want my advice? Save a horse, ride a werewolf.

I took comfort in the feel of Seth's fur, the smell of him as I held on to him. I should be more focused on the upcoming fight but I was afraid. I was not going to kid myself I was so scared of meeting Maria again I felt like a child again. Holding Seth so close to me was the only thing keeping me brave.

Soon we all slowed down and we came to a stop. I got off of Seth reluctantly and patted the side of his face. He rubbed his head into my hand enjoying the touch.

Edward walked over to me, sense he was telepathic he would be translating. "We're not far away now. We will let you travel alone from here; Zafrina will keep us hidden with her powers. Bella will wrap us in her shield to keep her from detecting us with her power."

"How do I call you when I need you?" I asked.

"Give us five minutes, that will give us enough time to surround the place. If anything goes wrong shout a word only we know to signal us to come right away."

I thought for a second on the word. "How about sangre?"

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"Blood." Zafrina said.

"And I mean it; I want this bitch dead and gone. No mistakes and no screw ups, I want her torn to pieces and burned alive," I said viciously.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said pumping his fist.

"Lil wait!" Cain said. He got off Leah and came running over to me. "I brought you a few things." He took off his shirt and I saw he was wearing a lot of gun straps. He also wore a knife strap around his waist. I saw Leah eyeing him up and heard some of the wolves moaning. She must be having some naughty thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah P.O.V

He…is…hot! As soon as this is over I am taking him home and I am having him were those gun straps and do some role playing. I thought I felt something underneath all his shirt but I didn't know he was packing this much.

Man he can were the shit out of those leather straps. I swear if these jerks weren't here I would phase and lick his chest and-

"_And you say I am a pervert!" Phillip said._

"_My god she has been around guys to much!" Quil said._

"_Eww Leah, Ewwwwww!" Seth said._

"_Hey I have needs too you know!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lillith P.O.V

"Jesus," I said seeing my brother carrying so much heat.

"I brought you a few guns and some knives," he said and began to slide some of the straps off.

"That shit won't work against them, it isn't that big ass gun you and Able used last time and I doubt these things will." I said.

"Please, it will make me feel better," he said pleadingly.

"Okay."

I took my shirt off. I was wearing a bra and was not bothered by the fact we had an audience. I know the wolves have seen me naked trough Seth's thoughts and the Cullen's and Amazon's were behind me. I heard him being slapped upside the head and him saying

"Sorry."

I looked over at Seth and saw his eyes were big and round, I wonder what he was thinking?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth P.O.V

I can't believe she took her shirt off in front of everyone!

"_Calm down Seth, she's been to the beach in a bikini. It's the same thing," Leah said._

"_Yeah and I hated it then, I mean look there ogling her!"_

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle turned around to give her some privacy. Emmett was staring at her back and Rose cuffed him upside the head and glared at him. He apologized and turned around.

The Amazon's were staring at Lilith too, they still had that predatory hunger in their eyes but now it was mixed with a hint of lust.

"_Well they are an all female coven." Embry said._

"_Sweeet, hot vampire on vampire action!"_

"_Shut up Phillip!" we all said._

My brothers who weren't imprinted were trying their best not to fantasize about Lilith. But she was attractive and they were young teenagers.

"_Man Seth is lucky! I hope I imprint on a hottie like that!"_

"_Look at her rack!"_

"_Such smooth dark skin."_

"_Oh the dreams I'm going to have."_

"_Enough!" I growled._

On the one hand I was glad they thought her so perfect. Which she was. On the other there were some things I would rather not hear.

"_Sorry Seth but Clair is the perfect one." Quil said._

"_No, Nessie."_

"_No, Cain."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lilith P.O.V

After I strapped the guns on I hid three knives. One on my leg, one on my arm, and the last in my hair. Fredo taught me that trick, I had enough hair to hide it from view. I wasn't hopeful, if I needed the guns or knives I was I was dead. They wouldn't do jack against Maria, not just because of her power but because vampires are a tough lot. But even though I knew it was pointless to have them they did give me some courage. They helped make me feel safe, but I'd rather have Seth by my side.

"Thanks hermano," I said.

Cain hugged my but not too tight so his guns wouldn't press against me. "No problem hermana," he said.

"Leah will take you back down the mountain, you will be safer with Sam's pack."

"I don't want to be safe, I want to be there helping you and Able," he said frustrated. "I swear being a human during this shit can be a real bitch."

"Tell me about it." I heard Bella say.

"You be safe, and bring back our brother from that demonio." Cain said.

"I will." I hugged him again and watched as he reluctantly walked back over to Leah and hopped on her back. He kept looking back at me even as Leah ran away. This might be the last time he would see me, of course he would look back.

"Well," I said turning around. "Let's do this."

I walked up to Seth and hugged him and kissed his head. He whimpered and I scratched his head. "I love you," I said.

Suddenly Edward let out a hiss. All eyes turned to him and he looked pissed. "Damn it all to hell!"

Edward Cullen cursing? This is not good.

"She's coming! And she is not alone!"

"Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she is brining two vampires with her! They are both gifted!"

"Can I stop them?" Bella asked.

"The one yes, the other no." Edward said.

"The one opens the wounds of the heart, she can make all the emotional pain you have ever healed from open back up fresh and raw, the other brings back old wounds. Any injury you have ever had she reopens like it never healed!"

"What about Able?" I quickly asked fearing Maria fed him to her vampires.

"He is alive and they are bringing him with them…Lilith what you see will hurt you bad, remember that it is a ruse to anger you." Edward said.

"What did she do?" I asked feeling cold.

Everyone faced the direction Maria and her coven were coming from. Seth went in front of me and was growling a sound like thunder. The Amazon's were in fighting mode looking more fierce and deadly then I thought possible.

Within moments Maria appeared. Last time I saw her she wore a mask covering half her face. When she took it off it was like the side she covered was a ruined mass. It was like candle wax had misshapen a face that would have made an Angel proud. If that Angel was fallen that is.

Now both sides were misshapen. It was like someone tried to make a Greek statue from marble but they fucked up bad making the face misshapen and out of proportion in certain areas. She wore a wedding gown that would have looked good if she wasn't so ugly looking.

There were two girls with her, both terribly young to be involved in this shit. They were blond and had crimson red eyes showing they were newborns. They were like twin red eyed versions of the Disney version of Alice in wonderland. I admit they were so innocent looking my eyes lingered on them a while. They would have been perfectly innocent if it weren't for their eyes. They were cruel and vicious; they served everyone gathered with a strange look of anticipation and need.

They were sadists. I knew that look. It was the look a predator gets when it has found plenty of prey. The look a murder gets when she knows she is going to dine well on a victim.

Maria bent down and something slid from her back. I heard some of the Cullens gasp and even a few wolves let out sounds of surprise. I couldn't see because Seth was blocking me but when I went around him Edward grabbed me to keep me in place.

What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life.

When Maria saw me looking she grinned, or at least I think it was a grin. She moved aside and held up her hand showing a chain that was attached to a collar wrapped around my brother's neck. Able looked horrible. His once perfectly tan skin was a horribly pale now. His hair had streaks of whit in it, and he was nude, not covered in a single article of clothing. He was shivering, whether in pain or fear I did not know. The sight of seeing my proud brother brought so low in such humiliation. I cannot begin to say how it hurt me.

"Able?" I called.

He flinched like I had hit him. He raised his head and his eyes, my god what had she done to him? His eyes were more animal then human. He looked from the Cullens, to the Amazons, to the wolves and finally to me.

"Able? Es mi, Lilith. Tu hermana. Recordar mi?" I said.

Able began to cry and sob. There was so much pain and suffering in his sobs. Esme covered her mouth, Bella took Alice's hand. Even some of the wolves were whimpering for my brother and his suffering. Only a cold bastard would be unable to feel something for Able. Even Jasper was glaring hatefully at Maria for her sin.

"He can't hear you, I trained him well." Maria smiled.

"You fucking cunt!" I swore at her. "He is not a dog or an animal for you to hurt!"

"Oh but I beg to differ." She pulled on the chain and made Able come closer to her. He was huddled into a fetal position muttering something I could not here. I think he was praying in Spanish. "He put up a good fight, if it wasn't for Tilly I may not have broken him so soon."

"He is not broken, my brother does not break so easily." I said.

I knew I was fooling myself. Able was broken. She had stripped him of his dignity and pride and was parading her work in front of us.

"Oh really? Able look my foot," Maria said.

She extended a long pale leg. Able quickly stood on all floors and crawled to her foot and began to look it.

"NO! Stop this, Able stop it, please stop!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face. I looked around begging someone to stop her. The wolves looked ready to kill, some had squeezed tears out for this monstrous sight.

Able continued to slowly lick her foot until Maria told him to stop. "He was good practice for Tilly, sadly I couldn't let Lilly work her magic on him. They are still young and new. If they bled him they would have killed him and that would put a kink in so many plans."

"I will kill you; I swear to God and all the Angels in heaven I will watch you and your two bitches burn for this Maria!" I screamed.

Maria laughed and Able shrunk away in fear. "Oh Lilith I had such a good time with your brother, men can be such excellent lovers when they are properly motivated."

I froze unable to process what she just said. "What?"

"You heard me; I gave Able a taste of cold flesh. I had to persuade him a little of course but I think he has learned how fun sex with a vampire can be," she said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh God Able," I said putting my hand to my mouth.

"Tell me are the rest of your brothers as good as he?" Maria asked.

I snarled at her, I did a good impression of a werewolf.

"Oh tonight is going to be wonderful, I have so many delights planed. After I kill the Cullens and the wolves I'll take you and your family, take them back to my lair bite Able, use you and your family to entertain me and my daughters, then when Able changes feed you and the survivors to him." She moaned in satisfaction. "Mmmm, how delightful."

"Who are the dark skinned ones mommy?" One of the twin girls asked.

Maria eyed the Amazons wearily.

"I don't know Tilly, who are you?" Maria asked.

"We are the Amazon coven." Zafrina said.

"Ah yes I have heard of you, I know you Zafrina. I heard the tales of how you have terrorized the Amazon for many centuries, how you have the power of illusions, I even heard a rumor how you were once much loved by the Aztecs. But when they tried to sacrifice you, you ran away and came back and slaughtered the lot of them."

"My past is done and gone; I am more concerned with the present." Zafrina said.

"I have no quarrel with you and yours Zafrina of the Aztecs. Leave now and I will spare you and your coven my wrath," Maria said.

"The Cullen's are my friends, I do not leave my friends when they need me." Zafrina said fiercely.

"Well don't say I didn't offer you life." She turned to Carlisle. "Hello Stregoni."

Stregoni was Carlisle's original name before he became a vampire. When he was just a human man in England.

"Maria stop this now!" he shouted.

"To late Stregoni, over four hundred years too late!"

She closed her eyes and I knew she was going to try and use her powers. She opened them and smiled. "I see you shield is up, let's take care of that shale we? Lilly!" She called to one of the twins.

The twin on the left smiled and stepped forward. She raised her hand and pointed it at Bella. "NO!" Edward shouted.

He jumped in front of Bella and something strange happened. He clutched his chest and there was a cracking sound like bones breaking.

"That was a broken rib." Lilly said.

Edward was clutching his ribs where it broke. "I'm fine." he said to Bella when she went to his side.

"I won't miss this time mother." Lilly said raising her hands again.

"Tell you what darling, since I had to exclude you from taming Able I'll let you have some fun first, pick off a few of them before you go for the shield," Maria said.

"Oh thank you mommy dearest," Lilly said jumping up and down.

"Don't take too long, I want to play too!" Tilly said.

"Now children there will be enough playtime for all of us." Maria gently chastised.

Lilly scanned us getting ready to choose a new victim. "You blonde man," she pointed to Jasper.

"You have many scars, let's see them open up."

Jasper grunted in pain and cuts appeared all over his body. They were more then cuts they were teeth marks. They were all over his face and I saw some on his hands. Jasper was once used to train new born vampires. Even if you are a bad ass like Jasper it can be an occupational hazard.

"Now the big man." she pointed at Emmett.

Emmett fell to the floor and he was covered in horrible wounds. Like some animal had mauled him. I knew it was from when he was mauled by that bear. Rose was at his side, she recognized the wounds.

"All your wounds, all your pain. I can bring it back and have it all fall on your head like rain. This is my power, the power of the pain of the body."

We could do nothing. If we went outside the shield Maria and the other bitch would shred us down. Yet they had a bigger advantage because Lilly's power was not affected by Bella's power.

Then I got an idea. A crazy plan. I remembered a story of the third wife, who saved the ones she loved by sacrificing herself so they could live. I wasn't planning to die this day but I was going to shed some blood.

**Fusedtwilight: What is Lillith up to? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 13

**fusedtwilight: The fight comes to an end, who will be left standing after Maria's and her girls onslaught? Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki.**

Lilith P.O.V

What I was about to do was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life. I was putting myself at risk, not only from my enemies but from my allies as well.

But what choice do I have? Bella's power keeps us safe from Maria and Tilly's power, but Lilly was cutting us up with wounds from our past. And we could do nothing to stop them.

Without anyone noticing I drew my hand toward the arm that held my knife I got from Cain. Just when I touched the handle Edward shouted, "No!"

I looked at him; of course he would know what I was planning.

"Just wait they are coming."

I knew who they were. Maria turned to the woods and the girls looked around uneasily.

"Mommy what is that?" Tilly asked.

"More wolves," Maria said looking irritated. "I was wondering where the rest of the mongrels where. This saves me the trouble of hunting the little fur balls down one by one."

I couldn't hear anything. Then the sound of something large running our way reached my ears. Then one by one some wolves appeared. I didn't see Sam with them. They rushed Maria but she simply glared at them and they cowered in fear.

"Lilly show these mongrels what you can do."

Lilly cheered in delight. She waved her hands at the wolves and they began to howl in pain. There was no mark on their bodies but the whimpers they were making made one think they had lost a limb. Then suddenly something black and massive shot from the trees to fast for me to see. It almost reached Maria but Tilly used her power and a gush of blood sprang into the air and the black mass hit the ground.

Sam was covered in gashes on his body, like he had been in a fight with another wolf.

"I know you, your one of the Alphas. You share a mind with the others when you are like this, remember what happened last time?" Maria grinned.

She used her power on Sam and he began to howl on fear. Soon the woods erupted with the sounds of wolves howling in terror. I remembered the last time this had happened. Maria was able to use her power on Jake and Sam and through them affect their pack brothers. Since Jake and his were on our side of the shield they were safe. If Bella extended her shield then Maria could use her power on us. Fuck!

I looked at Able who was trembling at the violence surrounding him. My poor brother, he loved violence and now here he was cowering away from it. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Maria's head. I fired and the bullet her head. It didn't even make a dent.

"What was that?" Maria asked glaring at me.

"That brown girl shot you mother!" Tilly said outraged.

"Fuck you whitey, and I'm tan not brown. What are vampires color blind? I thought that was dogs?" I said baiting the evil little bitch.

Tilly growled and raised her hand to use her power on me. Seth ran in front of me to take the attack but it never came. Tilly hesitated. Maria must have told her not to use her power on me. She knew they could not handle the smell of human blood. Alright then time for plan B.

"Edward keep them back," I said.

I had no idea how the Amazon's were going to react but I had a feeling I was about to be less safe inside the shield then I had been before. I grabbed my knife and before anyone could stop me I made a cut on my arm. I hissed in pain as the blade cut into my flesh. I dragged it from the tip of my arm all the way to the joint of my elbow.

I heard terrible hissing sound. The Amazon's were staring at me with a terrible hunger in their eyes. Which by the way were black now. And black eyes mean hungry eyes. The Cullen's were looking at me too. Carlisle's eyes darkened a little but still had their yellow color to them. The others had darker eyes. Jasper was really struggling not to rush me.

The Amazon's looked like they were going to pounce, I knew unless I did something quick there was going to be a feeding frenzy and being eaten alive was not in my top three ways to die. In my sleep? Yes. Heart attack? Yes. After having a massively amazing orgasm? Yes. Eaten alive? No.

Seth and a few other wolves gathered around me and were growling lowly. While they distracted the Amazon's I took the flat side of the knife and wiped it along the wound. It did the same to the other side and threw it at the Amazon's. Zafrina caught it and her and her sisters began to lick the blade clean of my blood, some of the Cullen's watched them with looks of envy.

The way all three Amazon's were licking the knife of blood was like some scene from some Gothic porno.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." Zafrina said.

"Mother!" Lilly cried.

She and Tilly's eyes were black; they were staring at me with looks of hate and hunger.

"Clever, really clever." Maria said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, hey Mary Kate and Ashley, get a whiff of this!" I held up my arm showing them the blood flowing down my arm. I rubbed the blood with my fingers and moved it around my whole arm.

The twins were really struggling to not rush us. They must be really new or have been really blood thirsty as humans to have such little control…or both.

"Girls don't!" Maria warned.

Lilly took a step forward, then another. "Sooo good," she purred.

"Lilly don't!" Maria screamed.

Maria was so preoccupied with her girls she didn't see Leah sneaking up behind her. She must have heard her approaching because she turned around and Leah leapt at Maria and pined her to the ground.

Lilly howled in anger and raised her hands to use her power on Leah. The Amazon's rushed her and Tilly used her power on Bella. Bella cried in pain and fell to the ground. I knew the shield was gone because suddenly Maria's power reached us all. Leah went flying through the air and landed on the ground and didn't move. I how ever was too scared right now. With Bella out of the game Maria was using her power on all of us. Lilly sadly was okay, she had a few gashes on her body but she would be okay.

"Alright enough playtime! Time to finish this! Tilly use your power on Lilith!" Maria shouted.

I was beyond afraid right now. The monsters were coming for me and there was nothing I could do to stop them. The funny thing about anger is it can lead to different emotions, one of them is anger and if there is one thing I'm good at its anger.

I was still afraid don't get me wrong but I added some good ol' fashioned anger to the mix and grabbed another of my guns and began firing at them. I did dick to them but if I was going down it was fighting. Tilly raised her hand and I cried in pain. A gun shot wound I got three years ago reappeared on my side. A knife wound in my back reappeared, my left cheek hurt from where a guy punched me in the face during a fight at school.

Seth whined and tried to crawl over to me, everyone was on the ground thanks to Maria's power. I felt a surge of courage fill the air. Courage and peace and serenity…JASPER!

He stood up and faced Maria, his face cold and calculating. "Now how in the fuck are you able to resist me?" she asked.

Jasper said nothing; he wasn't dumb enough to reveal how he was doing it. "Oh who cares girls." Maria said.

The twins smirked and raised there hands to use their powers together. Everyone had stood up by now thanks to Jasper the effects of Maria's powers were lessened. Edward was cradling Bella who was healing from the attacks.

Zafrina waved her arms and the girls were covered in snakes. They screamed in horror at the slithery reptiles. Some like boas and anacondas were tightening their bodies around the twins. The smaller more vividly colored snakes were biting into them drawing blood.

"There not real it's all illusion!" Maria screamed at them, she turned to us and she was about to use her power on us when an inhuman scream sounded through the woods. Able who had been hiding behind Maria had jumped on her back and had his hands wrapped around her neck.

"Stay away from her you bitch!" he snarled.

"ABLE!" I screamed.

Maria bit his arm and he screamed in pain. She swung her body and sent him flying into a nearby tree. He hit it with a sickening thud and slid to the ground; he moaned in pain and cradled his hand where she bit him.

She bit him! The crazy bitch bit him! If we weren't quick and got the venom out quick he would become a vampire! Some of Sam's wolves ran over to him to protect him. "I'll deal with you later!" Maria snarled.

"No you won't." Zafrina said.

She waved her arms and Maria burst into flames. "AUUUGGHHH!" she screamed in pain.

She knew it was an illusion but her mind was telling her she was burning. "MOMMY!" the twins screamed.

They raised their hands at Zafrina but I pulled out two guns and began to shoot at them. They shot be glares full of hate and raised their hands at me. Seth jumped in front of me and got a dose of Tilly's power. But I got a dose of Lilly's power.

All the physical pain I have felt in my life was nothing compared to this pain. A pain I felt everyday and had since my mother died. Over time the wound had closed and left a nasty scar on my heart. The pain and despair I felt when she died opened back up raw and angry. I grabbed my heart. You can't die from heart ach. No amount of sorrow or despair can make a person die, although you may wish and it may feel like it. What's worse is the guilt. The guilt that you lived while the one you loved died. The guilt you moved on and forgot the deceased. It had taken me a long time to move on and heal, I never truly healed.

I cried such horrible sobs; you'd have thought someone had torn my heart out, because in a way they had. I missed my mother so terribly. I missed her smile, her laugh, her strength, her will. I missed how she made everyone laugh, I miss how she was able to make even dad pale under her glare, I miss how she would hold me and I would feel so safe.

After she had died I had collected as many of her clothes as I could and I put them in a box. When I went to bed I would pull out the box and pull out her cloths and sleep with them. They smelled like her but over time it began to fade.

I cried and I sobbed, I should have paid more attention we were in danger. But this pain, this heartache. I felt something cold nuzzle my shoulder and I saw Seth was right by me as he always was. I latched onto him. Wrapping my arms around his face and I cried into his fur.

Heard some strange sounds and looked up. The battle was over. We had won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was having my hysterics everyone moved in on Maria and her children. Tearing them all apart and ripping them to shreds. They worked quickly and efficiently. Soon a giant burn pile was roaring and they were tossing in bits and pieces.

They had all been a little too good at chipping and chopping them to bits. The biggest piece left was Maria's head. I went up to that piece and picked it up. She followed me with her eyes full of so much hate. She was unable to talk because even vampires need lungs to speak.

I smiled at her enjoying holding her life in my hands. I felt an evil impulse then. A sick satisfaction at holding the life of another in my hands. To hold life in my palm and decide what to do with it. Was this what Maria felt? To have so much power over someone, to be able to do what ever you wanted to them and they be helpless against you? Is this what she felt when she killed innocent people, when she used her power on them. Is this what she felt when she killed, is this what she felt when she raped my brother?

I brought her snarling face close. "When you see him in hell tell Alex I said hi."

I dropped her head and before it hit the ground I kicked it into the burn pile. I watched as her head sizzled and erupted into flame. Purple smoke filled the sky. I was still hurting. From my physical wounds and the emotional. The bitch twins were dead but their power still worked even in death.

I wasn't five anymore. I wasn't some helpless girl unable to find something to numb the pain. I had satisfaction. Satisfaction I was alive and they were dead, satisfaction that I watched them burn, satisfaction at the sound of their screams.

I was so satisfied I almost forgot about Able. Almost. I went running to where Carlisle was treating him. The Amazon's had left, they were to wound up to be around humans and both me and Able were bleeding.

While the others picked up what was left of Maria and the others I kneeled by Able. Carlisle had told one of the wolves to go and get Cain and he was already here by his twin's side.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He will be fine, I sucked out the venom," Carlisle said. His lips smeared with blood.

Leah stood in her wolf form next to Cain. She was okay she would be sore later but nothing some good wolf healing couldn't fix. Seth stood next to me his wounds already healing.

"He will need to go to the hospital though; he has some injuries that need tending."

"Able?" I said wiping the dirt from his forehead.

"Brother?" Cain said.

Able opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Lilith? Cain? Is that you?" he asked.

Something wet fell on his cheek. It was a tear drop from my eyes. I wiped it off his cheek. "Yes it's us. Your hair has some white streaks in it now," I said stroking his hair.

"Shit, the chica's don't like grandfather men." he muttered.

"You idiot." I laughed.

"Is that demon and her spawn dead?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I tossed her head in the fire myself." I said.

"Good…did the little ones use their power on you?" he asked.

"They both did." I said.

"You feel it too? The pain."

"Yes," I said.

"I tried to fight them, I tried to resist them. But I couldn't do it any more, I couldn't," he began to weep.

"Shhh, it's okay, they are dead they can't hurt you any more." I said.

"Don't let dad and the others see me, I can't bear for them to see me right now," he cried.

"I'll tell them you took off or something, we'll take you to the hospital and get you better."

"No! No hospital. They will ask questions." he said.

"We can take him to our house, I have machines and medicines to help." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"You should come too, you need to get a few stitches." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, I could use a drink too." I said.

Seth nudged me and I petted his side. We all looked to the bonfire where they were still picking up bits and pieces. Man they really tore into them. I used my one hand to pet Seth and the other to hold Able's hand. Cain grabbed the other hand and used his other hand to pet Leah.

We watched as the purple smoke rose into the air. We said nothing as we watched. What was there to say? Maria and her minions were dead. They would never hurt anyone ever again.

Our fight with them was not without its cost. We all suffered from this fight in some way. Weather it was physically or emotionally Maria had left her mark on all of us. It would take time for the wounds to heal, longer for the wounds of the hearts.

But we all had each other. We had love and trust with us. The love of family and friends and the trust of comrades. Together we will tend to each others wounds, and lend shoulders to cry on. With time our wounds would heal and we will move on and Maria will be remembered as nothing more then a midsummer's nightmare.

**Fusedtwilight: Don't think it's over yet, Lillith stil has to deal with her kin. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 14

**Fusedtwilight: And so Maria and her coven were killed last chap. Now we see how everyone deals with the post fight and how Able is coping, also we learn the history of the Amazon coven.**

Lilith P.O.V

"Fucking ow!" I hissed.

"Sorry." Carlisle said as he stitched up my back.

"God that little bitch had a fucked up power!" I grumble.

I squeezed Seth's hand for comfort. Carlisle didn't have any medicine to numb the pain. He used it all up for Able. Seth had tried to convince me to take some but I refused. Able needed it more then me. My wounds were the cut on my arm, the old knife wound on my back and the gunshot injury on my side, not to mention my now bruised cheek. I had no idea how I was going to explain this shit to my family. Not just me but Able, sooner or later they were going to want to know where he was.

And Able was in no condition to be around people. It would take a while for his wounds to heal and even longer for his emotional wounds to heal. I wasn't going to try and delude myself into thinking he would be back to normal. Torture has a way of changing a person.

When Seth was tortured by Doyle he became more aggressive, he lost some of his cheerfulness. I mourned that loss. He was still a happy lucky guy, but it had dimmed. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. No one brought it up though. I had not talked to Seth about it. I knew his pack knew more then me, hard to keep secrets with a linked mind, but I left it alone. When Seth was ready we would talk about it. Some nightmares are best left alone.

So to be the case with Able. He was with Cain right now. After Carlisle patched him up he gave him some pills to help him sleep. He wanted to see me first before he slept; I think he was scared of nightmares. Nightmares of his time with Maria.

Carlisle was the only vampire in the Cullen house right now. The Amazons were still in Forks. They wanted to try experimenting with animal blood and the others were going to help. Plus with me and Able bleeding all over the place it was best they not be around.

"How long are the Amazon's going to be in Forks?" I asked Carlisle.

"A day, they really want to try our way of life. They see how human like we are and they want to try that."

"Can they do it?" I asked.

"They have been drinking human blood for many centuries; it will be very difficult for them and will take many decades to become desensitized to human blood."

"Being immortal gives them all the time in the world," I said.

"Speaking of the Amazon's that was a very dangerous thing you did," Seth said sternly. "Seriously what were you thinking?"

"Well I had to do something," I said. "Maria had the advantage and was cutting us to pieces."

"So you cut yourself?" he asked none to pleased.

"I had to do something, plus it worked."

"You were lucky Lilith; Jasper was very tempted to attack you. Had the wolves not been there Zafrina and her coven would have devoured you," Carlisle said.

"Devoured by vampires or tortured by one?…..Choices." I said.

Seth kissed me and I kissed him back. After so much angst tonight I was in need of some love and affection. If it wasn't for my back and my other injuries I would be jumping his bones tonight. Sadly sex was off the menu until I healed. That doesn't mean I can't blow him. Like Silo likes to say 'Just because the roller coaster is broken doesn't mean you close down the whole amusement park.'

That is another problem. What in the fuck was I going to say to dad and the others? When they see me they are going to flip. As if they weren't a problem enough right now. I showing up bloody and bruised was not going to help the situation.

"Zafrina wants to see you before you leave." Carlisle said.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yes, she was impressed by what you did. She would like to break bread with you before she leaves."

"I guess I made an impression." I grinned.

"A dumb impression," Seth muttered.

"Hey don't think I still can't kick your ass." I said poking his chest with my finger.

"Oh yeah?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah," I grinned. We kissed again and I welcomed the feelings he was brining out in me. I was still feeling raw from the wonder twins' powers. My heart still ached for my mother, I was still mourning her even though she has been dead for thirteen years. But I was older now and wiser. Plus I had Seth to help ease the pain.

I was sure however sometime soon I would cry. The pain wasn't fading, it was just biding it's time. My heart was like a dam, a dam with micro holes that slowly were growing bigger and bigger. The grief that was the water was slowly spreading through those micro fractures and soon the damn would burst and the flood of grief would flow. Hopefully I will be somewhere very far away from anyone when that happens.

After Carlisle patched me up me and Seth made our way to Alice and Jasper's room. They leant their room for Able to recuperate. He would be there a while but they didn't mind. Vampires don't need to sleep after all.

Before we got there I hugged Seth. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. The smell of him gave me some courage for what I was about to see. Able had always been so proud. It was also his weakness his pride. But to see him humbled, to see him broken like that. I'm not much into torture. I prefer to just kill my enemies. I would never do anything like that to another person.

How people can get pleasure from breaking a person like that I don't know. Being a vampire didn't make her a sadistic bitch. She has been like that before she became a vampire. How she could do such things was beyond me.

And those girls? Lilly and Tally? What made them mini-Marias? Didn't they have parents? Weren't they raised to respect life? And they were so young. I did not regret killing them. They tried to kill me and my friends and helped torture Able. I did not regret their deaths. I regretted that such young girls had chosen a life of pain and suffering and in the end it killed them. They could have been anything they wanted and they chose murder. They were in their early teens and they died for what? Fucking waste.

"It's okay," Seth said petting my hair.

"Who are you bullshitting?" I asked with a dry laugh

.

"Maria is gone, one problem down." he said.

"Two more to go,=." I said.

"Two?" he asked confused.

"First how we are going to help Able, and my family. I show up like this they will be pissed beyond imagining." I said pointing to my bruised face.

"How did you get that bruise?" he asked.

"Got into a fight with some punk ass when I was at school. He tried to get fresh with me and I slapped him, he hit me and it was on." I said.

"Wow, he really did a number on your face." he said.

"You should have seen what I did to him," I smirked. "By the way, how did Jasper resist Maria's power?" I asked.

"While Bella was healing she was able to place her shield around Jasper. It made her affected but it protected Jasper and he was able to use his power to lesson the affects of hers," Seth said.

"I still can't believe she's gone," I said. "The bitch has fucked my life so bad I expect her to come back from hell and haunt us."

"We tore her to pieces and burned them, even she can't over come death," Seth said gently.

"She is still dead but she will be in my life for a long time," I muttered. "What she did to Able will live with him for the rest of his life. I mean for god's sake Seth she tortured him so bad his hair turned white!"

"I know, and we will deal with it. We will help ease him through this," Seth said.

"Seth maybe you should talk to him." I suggested.

"Why me? He never liked me."

"Yes but since you…and Doyle. Maybe you can understand how to help him through this," I said carefully.

Seth said nothing, his face was set in stone. I know that face. It's the face someone puts on when you start talking about a subject that is very painful. A face you hide behind so others don't see how bad the subject affects you. I had a face like that after all.

"It's true I was hurt badly by Doyle. But what Able has gone through makes what I went through look like a walk through candy land. I don't know if I can reach him."

"We have to try, we have to do something," I said.

He gently ran his knuckles down my un-bruised cheek. "We will help him as best we can. But something's take time. And it will take a long time for him to heal…and he may not-"

"Be the same," I said interrupting him. "I know."

I lowered my head in sorrow. Able was a right pain in the ass. But the thought of him losing his cocky smile, the thought of him losing that spark that made my brother the cocky little fuck that spoke his mind and had little regard for rules made me sad beyond words.

"We can wait to see him if you want," Seth said.

"No," I said firmly. "My brother needs me, I will not leave him to suffer alone."

Seth kissed my head.

"That's my girl."

In the early days I hated it when he called me his girl. I hated to be referred like a piece of property. I knew Seth never meant that but that stubborn voice in my head thought it sexist. Now I didn't really care.

If being Seth's girl helped me ease through a life of struggle and pain then he can put a collar around my neck with a leash any day…….Actually that sounds fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Able was in bed.

Cain was next to him. Leah was there too which surprised me. Able had always resented Leah for imprinting on Cain. Until Leah showed up the twins were thick as thieves. But she imprinted on Cain and some distance formed between the two.

Able's face brightened up when he saw me. "Hello Lil," he said weakly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"Don't want to." he said.

I sat down and ran my fingers through his hair. "You have streaks of white in your hair. I'm going to have to shave you bald."

"I'd prefer to have the nice doctor's wife or one of those other undead chicas do my shaving." he said. Some of his crude self was showing through a good sign.

"Pig." I laughed.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger sister." he said sadly his old self disappearing in a flash.

"Shhh, you did nothing wrong," I said.

"Yes I did," he cried. "I gave in. I tried to fight her and that little bitch but they kept on using their witchcraft on me. I gave in Lil, I did what ever they wanted I…" He broke off unable to finish.

"They're dead, their all dead. They can never hurt you again," I said.

"But they are, every time I close my eyes, every time I blink I see them. I hurt so bad Lil, they made me remember mom and all the heartache I have ever felt and it hurts so fucking bad I wish I was dead!"

"That is not good thoughts Able." I said sternly.

"I don't give a fuck, I just want them to go away, the pain, the memories, but it won't go away, I just want to make it stop," he grabbed his hair and began to pull so hard I could hear some of his hair began to rip from his head.

Me and Cain instantly grabbed his hands and tried to stop him but he fought us. Soon Carlisle came in and we had to hold him down so Carlisle could give him a shot to make him sleep. "I thought you were out?" I asked.

"This is very strong stuff, he will be out for hours," Carlisle said. "I wanted to save it but if he is this violent now."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Hope, pray, do our best to support him. That's all we can do," Carlisle said. "I think we will have to put him on suicide watch. His behavior is typical of rape victims. I can also recommend some anti-depressants for him."

I sighed and rubbed my neck. "Okay, I need to go see Zafrina. Then I need to go home before dad and the others wonder where we are," I said.

"What are you going to tell your brothers and father?" Leah asked.

"The truth, I got into a fight and I kicked the bitch's ass." I smiled.

"It is the truth," Cain sad. He looked at Able sadly. "I think I will stay here longer, I am not ready to leave him yet."

"I understand." I said hugging him.

We left Leah, Carlisle, Cain and Able there. Seth took me in the woods to find the Cullen's and the Amazon's. Seth just followed his nose. "Do you really need to meet with them now?" Seth asked.

"I need to thank Zafrina and I am not ready to deal with dad and the others," I said. My back was hurting like a son of a bitch. The problem with getting a stab in the back is it hurts all the time because any muscle you move moves a muscle in your back. If you don't want it to hurt you have to stay perfectly still which is harder then it sounds.

It wasn't long before we found everyone. They had already finished hunting. The Amazon's eyes were no longer bright red. They were reddish amber now. From what I could gather though the Amazons weren't digging the animal blood thing.

"Greetings sister," Zafrina said. "How is your brother?"

"Traumatized beyond description." I said.

"I am sorry, I wish we could have done more." Zafrina said.

"You did what you could, we all could," I said.

She cocked her head to the side. "You were raised around violence?"

"My family are thugs, my dad runs a gang in L.A." I said.

"I knew from the way you cut yourself back in the mountains violence was your bread and butter. Me and my sisters were very impressed with your actions earlier. I am glad your wolves were there. Other wise we would have killed you."

"I know, I had to do it though it was the only way I could distract Maria and her little bitches."

Zafrina smiled and it was feral. I fought to not take a step back. "You have good blood sister, were it not for the fact you are the wolf's mate I would invite you to join my coven."

I froze surprised by the invitation. "I was not aware I made such an impression," I said.

Seth wrapped a hand protectively around my waist, careful not to touch my bullet wound.

"You remind me of me when I was still human. You recall Maria mentioning my history?"

"You're an Aztec?" I asked.

"Yes. We Aztec's were viewed as being evil by many because we sacrificed ourselves, this is not true. We did not do it for evil but good. In my time it was considered an honor, to give your life meant you fed the gods and helped the land stay fertile. I was much beloved by my people for my beauty and compassion. I never believed in the Gods and the priests decided to sacrifice me. I fled into the jungle but was found by a vampire who bit me. I survived and returned to my people only to learn they sacrificed my younger sister. In my anger I killed many of my people in a murderous rage. I used my powers to make them think I was one of our deity's and made them worship me. For many years I was worshipped, it was how I met Senna and Kachiri. They fought my priests of course and I was impressed by their heresy I turned them into vampires and for many years we all were like gods."

I looked to Senna and Kachiri. "You were okay with what she did?" I asked.

"We never believed in gods," Kachiri said. "When we were selected to be sacrificed we tried to run but we were caught. When we were brought to Zafrina we spat on her and called her false. We expected her to kill us instead she smiled and congratulated us for not being like the others."

Senna said. "Zafrina told us her story and offered us immortality, we accepted and have been together ever since."

"So it was your disbelief in a higher power that bound you all together?" I asked.

"Yes, I had grown disillusioned with my life. But I was too attached to my home to leave. All the years of blind obedience had left me with a bad taste in my mouth with my people. I was considering killing them all when I found my sisters. They gave me hope and helped the years grow bearable. But after a while we got tired of being worshiped and left to explore the world."

"That is an amazing story." I said.

"Most would be horrified," Senna said cocking her head to the side in that weird primal way the Amazon's did.

"The Aztec's had some flows but they had their good side too." I said.

"Yes, I miss them from time to time. I wonder what they would be like had they survived." Zafrina said.

"I wanted to thank you and your coven for helping us, I am forever in you debt for helping save my brother."

Suddenly Zafrina was in front of me, Seth growled and I gasped. I actually jumped. "It was our pleasure, I may eat humans but I do not torture them, I do not take pleasure in the suffering of others. Just because we drink human blood does not mean we must act like savages." She held out her hand.

I took it and winced at how cold she was. I shook her hand and she smiled, once again I fought not to take a step back. "It was a delight to meet you Lilith, should you ever decide marital life is not your vice contact us, I think you would make a very good vampire."

"That won't be happening," Seth said angrily.

"Forgive me young one, I mean not to steal your bride, women like her are rare. Even Senna and Kichiri are impressed by her. I hope you and her are happy," she amended.

"Yeah well we are plenty happy," he said.

She smiled. "Indeed, good by, I hope we meet again under better circumstances."

I blinked and she was standing next to her sisters again. I said one more thanks and we left. I let out a sigh.

One vicious clan down, one to go.

**Fusedtwilight: If you think things are going to get better think again. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

To Love and Imprint

Chapter 15

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to the best beta ever animegirlkiki! And thanks to the reviewers. Not much happens in this chap, lots of emotional stuff though and a little seth Lillith action.**

Lilith POV

"Well that was….interesting," I said. Interesting my ass, that was in the twilight zone.

"I should go back there and tear them apart," Seth growled. "They want you to join them!" 　

"No they offered me to join, there's a difference." He glared at me. "Easy Seth I was just playing," I said wrapping my arm around his waist. "You know I prefer my lovers warm blooded."

"Wait, are you saying you were attracted to the Amazon's?" he asked sounding scandalized.

"Well they were pretty hot," I said. Seth stared at me open mouthed. "Come on you know I swing both ways."

"But still you are married!"

"And here I am with you walking through the woods with you wearing your ring." I said taking his hands I love so much into mine.

He sighed. "You gave me a heart attack earlier with your blood stunt, your worse then Bella was."

"I had to do something Seth, I couldn't let those little cunts hurt you all any more, plus what they did to Able made me a little….vengeful."

"I know, I saw you toss Maria's head into the fire." he said. He didn't sound happy about that part. My darker side had always made Seth uncomfortable.

"I am a vengeful bitch Seth you know that." I said.

"Vengeance can be a dangerous thing, vengeance knows no limits and does not stop so easily."

"That's why I have you, you'll always be there to stop me," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Lil did you want to see Able before we go back home?" he asked.

"Yes," I said sadly. Remembering Able made my heart hurt. The fact I had been unable to save him from Maria and her coven made a streak of guilt run through my hearts. My poor brother was raped and tortured for no reason other then sick twisted desire and revenge. Had it not been for me this would have never of happened. This was a lesson. Don't fuck with someone unless you will kill them because they will come after you, or the ones you love.

"Hey don't," Seth said wiping away the tears.

I continued to cry. It wasn't just about Able though, it was about my mother. That freaky little girl opened up old wounds for me. I had been doing my best to suppress the pain and loss but now it was coming out. I was just happy it was in front of Seth and no one else.

"Don't worry babe Able will be fine," he whispered.

"It's not just him, it's mom. It hurts Seth, it hurts so bad just like when I was a kid, she opened it all up and I can't ignore it any more." I buried my face into his chest and cried.

Truth was it wasn't just my mothers death. It was Brandon. When I was young and stupid I thought I had found Mr. Right. His name had been Brandon. He was wave and handsome I even gave him my virginity, so convinced was I that he loved me as much as I had loved him that I had been absolutely devastated when he broke up with me. It wasn't even in person it was over the phone. Apparently his mom didn't want mixed blood grand babies and threatened to write him out of the family will. So he dumped me and hooked up with some blonde haired blue eyed chic and never even looked at me again.

Lets just say my brothers paid him a little visit one dark night in a alley. No charges were pressed because all my bros had an alibi. Plus many of their friends lied and said they were with them elsewhere.

After Brandon I gave up on love, I made a mistake you see I gave him my heart, every damn inch and he smashed it into dozens of pieces. I became bitter and harsher and I gave up on love. That was why I perused Alex so aggressively. He was nice to me and came from a rich family. I figured life sucked and I wanted romance of some kind. I thought hey why not? Then he turned out to be working for Maria and he just wanted me for my body. He died. I saw a vampire stick her fist through his gut and suck him dry. I didn't shed much tears for him. But I was still hurt by his betrayal. We hadn't been too close but we were supposed to get married. His death or betrayal hadn't scared me, but it had stung.

Then there was the emotional wounds I got when that bastard tried to rape me, no explanation is needed there.

All this pain and heart ache... like a bottomless ocean you could drown in but never die. That only little hell that exists inside of all of us and harbors all our darkness. It is like a cancer, a cancer of the soul that eats you away and leaves only a withered husk that was once a human being.

All that cold darkness. It is like a void, you can't kill it, all you can do is fill it up with something. Seth is that something. He is my life guard who will always be there to keep me from sinking into the abyss.

I felt his body heat burning my cheek. I wanted this heat, I wanted to rid myself of this darkness if only for a moment. I kissed his chest. I licked my way all the way to his right nipple. He threw his head back and I could feel how happy he was feeling against my stomach.

"Lilith?" he asked.

I pulled back and hid nothing from him. I showed him my need, my loneliness, my empty place I could go to and do such horrible things and only feel numb. There was pain in his eyes. He knew this look. He always knew I never showed him that darkness because I was afraid it would scare him away.

"Please Seth," I begged. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands. "Please Seth, help me…I'm so cold."

It was chilly out but he knew I wasn't talking about the weather. It wasn't his body warmth I needed, not exactly. I needed to feel him, to touch him. I needed for us to explore each others minds and body's. I needed to memorize every single part of the entity that is Seth Clearwater. To know the world is not a cold, harsh place. I need to know the world has it's good bits. I need to know that Seth really was my soul mate. That one special person more precious to you then the world itself.

He grabbed me and kissed me. We did not hold back. Right then and there in the cold fading light in Washington we made love. We held nothing back from each other. It was heaven. It was love and sex at the same time, it was passion and ecstasy hand in hand.

There were so many times we could have died tonight. So many times when something could have gone wrong and we would have suffered a fate worse then death. So many times when we would have lost each other.

What we did in the woods transcended love and sex. It was like we found some new emotion that had no one had a word for but had existed since time itself. I wept such tears. But they were happy tears. I had an epiphany in the fog covered woods. Seth Clearwater truly loved me. He truly would love me no matter what. I could do so many horrible things and he would still love me, there was no way to erase this love, it was more enduring then a mountain against the wind.

And I knew with out a shadow of a doubt now that I loved him too. If anyone killed him I would hunt the bastard down until they were dead. Then I would join him in the afterlife. I could not live without him now. If anything happened to him I would not be able to endure.

I gave him my heart fully and truly that night. It was even I guess, I had his heart since he first looked into my eyes, and now for the first time he finally had my heart in his sweet firm hands. But my heart had been broken already and was barely in one piece already. Can a broken heart truly be salvaged?

How the hell should I know, but I am more then willing to try.

* * *

Leah POV

I never really liked Able. He was cocky and a pain in the ass. He was like me when I first became a wolf. We butted heads a lot but we respected each other for Cain's sake.

But as I watched as he slept, muttering and twitching every once in a while I felt awful for him. It broke my heart to watch Cain hold his brothers hand while he sleep, trying to comfort him in his sleep. What Maria had done was inhumane even by vampire standards. Humans may be food to them but you don't play with your food. But what she and her freaky twins did to him…it affected everyone. The Cullens and the pack. Both packs.

We had seen violence, we had killed other vampires. But all that was in self defense, to see a man so broken he would like the dirt of someone's foot, to see him so afraid his hair had turned white…it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

It sucked because the younger wolves were affected by this worse then us. They had never seen such a thing. It definitely left an impression on them. A bad one. Some of them really were afraid of vampires now, they thought vampires were easy kills. Sadly not all vampires are equal. Some are a lot more fucking a scary then others, and some have some really fucking scary powers.

It was unspoken but we all knew Able was definitely screwed up because of this. He was going to need some serious therapy. But who would it be? Not like we can find a human. That would be interesting. 'Please doctor he was tortured and raped by vampires, what do you recommend?'

We could use Carlisle, he was a doctor, Edward and Jasper too. Obviously why they would be useful. Esme might help. Lord knows she could suck the depression out of an Emo

* * *

Seth POV

After an hour of love making in the woods we lay spent on the ground.

I had used our clothes to make a little make a makeshift bed for Lil. There were leaves and broken twigs in her hair making her look like some earth Goddess of some kind. The fight with Maria and the twins had hurt her the most. First because of poor Able and because of her old wounds reopening.

I had to be extra gentle with her tonight because of her wounds. I didn't want to cause her more pain, but I was surprised to see she was able to ignore the pain and seemed to only feel the pleasure. Because of her back wound she had been on top for most of it but we found some positions that let me take control.

I think the pain of her heart helped her feel the pleasure more then the pain. She was so needy right now. The loss of her mother and so many other pains now fresh and new. I had no problem making love to her. It helped ease the pain. I knew we were stronger now. Call it instinct but I felt our imprint become more powerful. Some of our stories tell some wolves actually sensed their imprint grow stronger. I thought it was just the lovey dovey stuff talking. But now I know the truth. Tonight something had happened that made the imprint grow stronger. I could feel it even now.

I trailed my hand along her belly, feeling things tighten in her stomach. "No more, or else we'll be here all night." she moaned.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said with a smile.

She looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. There was such love and affection and love in her eyes. I have only seen such a look twice, both life threatening situations. Lilith guarded her heart. It was like a vast fortress filled with a maze of twists and turns. After losing her mom and going through so much she had learned to keep her heart safe.

I had a few keys to her heart. I knew I only had a few which is more then what others could boast. It wasn't always easy between us. Her temper and inability to open up had caused numerous fights. But now looking into her eyes I knew I got more keys to her heart. Maybe not all, but a lot more then anyone had. That made me happy.

"We should go back home," I said. We had been gone a long time now, the last thing I wanted was for her family to think I had kidnaped her or something.

"I'd rather stay right here and bask in our bliss a little longer." she said.

"Your family might be getting worried." I said.

She sighed. "Yeah your right, so how did I get hurt?" she asked.

"A bar fight and doctor Cullen treated you at his house." I said.

"They'll believe that."

"You been in a lot of bar fights?" I asked.

"Baby I've been kicking more ass then you have sat on." she smiled.

"My warrior woman."

She laughed and sat up and straddled me. We had another quick rump in the woods. Something to enjoy before we had to go back to those pains in the ass.

Stay in the woods and have sex, or go meet with the in-laws?

* * *

Lilith POV

After we were done we headed back to the Cullen's.

It was a little embarrassing to think the Cullen's would know we had sex by smell alone. They were back home when we got there. No one said anything although Emmett was smirking and Edward was looking anywhere but at us.

They told us the Amazons left back to South America and had wished us well. Edward lent us his Volvo so we could ride back home. His Volvo was his baby but him and Seth were tight so he let him drive.

Before we left I visited a slumbering Able one more time. Cain and Leah were spending the night. I kissed Able on his head like mom used to and for a moment he didn't stir. Like he found a moments peace from the nightmares.

Nether me nor Seth spoke on the way home. Instead I rested my head on his shoulder and we listened to some of Edwards CDs. It was nice. Driving down the road listening to some nice calming music just being next to Seth.

We soon found ourselves in La Push heading to Seth's. I hoped to God my brothers didn't try to jack Edward's car while we slept. It might be to much temptation to resist. Plus Edward would kill them.

But when we pulled into the driveway all worries for Edwards Volvo were driven out of my mind.

Standing on the porch of the Clearwater house were my fathers and brothers. They watched us approach with angry and dangerous eyes. We looked at each other with a 'What now?" Kind of look. We got out and walked over to them.

Before we could say anything they all pulled out a gun and pointed it at Seth. "Don't you dare move freak!" Dad snarled.

………….

Why the hell did they bring guns?

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the inlaws are on the hunt and they have Seth in their crossfire, will lillith have to chose between her family and Seth? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 16

**Fusedtwilight: Well there are only two chapters left. I feel like I have done everything I needed to do with this story and I think it's time to close it for now. Oh and I saw new moon. AWESOME!!! That's all I have to say. **

Seth P.O.V

I was never really intimidated by Lil's family. I was nervous at meeting them of course but never intimidated. But now that they are all pointing guns at me I am finding myself to be very intimidated.

"Dad put the fucking guns down!" Lil shouted.

"Get away from him! Him and his folk are mad!" her father said still pointing his gun at me.

"What in the hell are you all talking about?" Lilith asked standing between me and them. I did not want her between me and guns even if they were wielded by her brothers. It didn't matter, I was taller then her by a foot. All they had to do was aim for my head.

"Arotza hacked into you boy toy's computer. Found some pretty interesting things on there," Fredo said.

"You went on my computer?" I angrily asked. I was really getting pissed. After the fight with Maria I still had some anger I wanted to let loose and right now her brothers were giving me a good target.

My anger began to make its way to the surface. I was slowly beginning to shake and Lil felt it.

"Try to stay calm, if they see you phase they will not hesitate to shoot you," she whispered.

She was right, and seeing a werewolf might make them so trigger happy they might hit her on accident. That thought was enough to make me push my anger back.

"These people are mad Lilith, they talk of vampires and werewolves," Zane said.

"And they speak of your brother; you said he was somewhere safe cooling down after a fight with Cain that was a lie wasn't it?" Zeruko asked.

"Where is my son you fucker!" her father hissed.

"Will you all calm the fuck down?" Lilith shouted.

"We know he was abducted, we read those freaky e-mails. Why didn't you tell us Lilith?" Arotza asked.

"Alright I knew okay, but I couldn't tell you." she said sadly.

"Bullshit! You could have told us, this boy and his friends have brainwashed you!" her dad said.

"No, I have not been brainwashed! And Able is okay, he is with Cain over at the Cullen's." she said.

"Why is he there?"

"He was abducted but we managed to get him back."

"We?" her father asked.

"Yes, me, Seth, the Cullens and the other Quileutes, we got him back safely." Lilith said.

"From who?"

"Maria, she had a grudge against Lil and wanted to use Able to get at her," I said.

"Isn't Maria that girl's name you were shouting last week?" Jose asked.

"Yes, she was a…lover of Alex's. He was going to leave me for her but he left us both and she blamed me, she was a crazy bitch. So crazy I think she may have killed him in a jealous rage and wanted to come after me next."

Normally I hate how easily Lilith is able to lie. But right now I am very thankful for it. Vampires may be bullet proof but we're not. As much as I love Lil I was not going to let them take a shot at me.

"You said she had a grudge, explain boy." her father barked at me.

"Maria was…insane and beyond help, she tried to kill us and we had to kill her," I said.

"Why did you not call the cops?" Fredo asked.

"Because she threatened to kill Able if we did."

Her brothers and father looked at each other. They weren't buying our story at all, I could tell from the looks on their faces. I cannot believe they hacked my computer and read my files. I feel so stupid; I should have deleted all of my files! But I had passwords, encryptions. I can't believe they broke through all of it.

"Look do you all want to see him?" Lilith said.

"Lil?" I asked.

"They need to see we are telling the truth, they need to see him…maybe they can help," she said.

"Then you should tell them what happened," I said. If they saw Able now in his condition they might think we had something to do with it

"Tell us what?" her father asked sharply.

"Maria tortured him before we got to him; he is….physically a little banged up…psychologically…." I trailed off.

"Take me to him, I want to see my son!" her father demanded.

"Follow us, we'll take you to him," Lil said.

She turned around and headed back to Edwards Volvo. I walked with her and leaned in to whisper to her. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"We have to say and do something or else they will go lone ranger on all of us. Last thing I want is for them to visit one of the wolves and threaten them to know where Able is or what is going on."

"They would do that? Beat some innocent person up just for information?" I asked appalled.

"Yes, and they have before," she said in an empty voice. I was going to say something, anything. I mean I never thought even her brothers would do something like that. "Look we'll talk about the evil of my family later. Right now we need to go over the Cullen's." She pulled out her cell and handed it to me. "Call them up and give them a heads up I'll drive."

She got in the car. I sighed and dialed the number for the Cullen's.

"Seth why are you guys coming back?" Alice asked.

I told her the situation. "What?! Shit why didn't I see this coming?"

"Well we were preoccupied," I said.

"I'll let everyone know, you should call Sam and tell him too." She said.

"Shit, I am not in the mood to hear him say 'I told you so.' from Sam Uley," I said.

"Wolfs' out of the bag Seth, we need to figure out what we're going to do about her family."

"Yeah I know, we'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and got in the car. Lil started it and began to drive. I looked behind us and saw her father and brothers were driving two cars to follow us.

All I wanted to do was meet my wife's family and get to know them and have a nice simple week. But the Haxelgrove clan is far from simple. What they would do when they saw Able I had no clue, but they would probably pin it on me.

* * *

Lilith P.O.V

Life is not a fairy tale.

If it was Maria would have stayed dead, Able would still be okay, and my family would accept Seth with open arms. So yeah my story isn't fairy godmothers, glass slippers and true love. More like Brother's Grim. Dark and depressing.

We drove without talking. Seth new my moods well enough to know when I am not in the mood to talk. I had been making progress in not being such a moody bitch but thanks to Maria and the wonder fuck twins I was back to square one.

We drove to the Cullen's. Edward was waiting for us at the front door. I parked his car and got out.

"Please tell me nothing bad has happened," I said.

"Nothing is wrong. Able is still whimpering in his sleep but other wise all is right," Edward said.

"We are going to need Jasper to help control my brothers," I said as they pulled up.

"We know, he is waiting, Jake is here as well, we called him and told him the situation and he called Sam."

"Please tell me Sam won't be here," I sighed. Last thing I needed was for him to put a kink in everything.

"No worries Jake told him he will handle it."

"And he agreed?" I asked surprised.

"Sam has his hands full. Remember some of his wolves were affected by Maria's vampires, he is giving them some moral support."

"What about the pups?" Seth asked.

My father and brothers were almost in hearing distance.

"Embry and Quil took them out for a late run," Edward said.

"Where is my son?" My dad demanded.

I got a little tense. I knew they were packing heat. They were all wearing big jackets. Big enough to hide something. It was still warm enough jackets were unnecessary. The thought of them pulling guns on a house full of vampires made my stomach churn.

"Inside." Edward said.

Dad and the others walked right by him, inviting themselves in. "Please come on in," Edward said after they all walked in.

"I'm sorry for this Edward," I said rubbing my head.

"It is fine, it will take more then a bunch of thugs to intimidate us…no offense," he apologized.

"None taken." I said.

* * *

It was a very good thing Jasper was there. When they saw Able they all freaked. They didn't draw guns but I knew they wanted to. But thanks to Jasper and his happy wave power (Which I got a good does of) no guns were drawn.

They demanded answers wanting to know what was done to him to make his hair turn white. It got so bad Carlisle ordered them out. They got out when they realized Able needed some quiet but once we got downstairs they wanted answers.

"I want answers NOW!" Dad roared.

"What is this vampire, werewolf shit! What have you people gotten my children into?!"

It was then I came up with the idea. "It's gang code."

All eyes turned to me surprised. "Gang? Chica please explain," Fredo laughed.

"Yes please do," Carlisle said surprised. Guess he wasn't used to his family being referred as a gang.

"Yeah, Sam, Jake, Leah, Seth. And many others are a gang. You see a few years back some bad influences moved in near La Push. The only way to protect their tribe was to form a secret gang to help protect their people. That's another reason we could not go to the cops. The Quileute gang has a history already. If the police got involved they could get in some serious trouble."

I was bending the truth I know, but I was mixing in some truth as well. The Cullens the bad influence moved in and Sam had to help form a gang that protected the tribe. It was smart because if any of my family went around asking about any gangs they would point to Sam and the others and tell them tales how drug dealers left and how Sam and the others made sure everything went smoothly.

I saw Edward nod in my direction, he liked the idea. _"Edward tell Jasper to up the trust in them." I thought._

I tried to watch Edwards's lips. I thought I saw them move but I was not sure they did. Vampires can talk so quickly and quietly only another vampire can hear them. My brothers and father showed no reaction to hearing a word they said.

"Okay then what has this to do with the Cullen's?" Dad asked jerking a thumb at Carlisle and the others.

"I can answer that. Jacob grew close to Bella when we left. She was devastated buy our departure and Jake was there for her. We came back and she and Edward became a couple again. But during their time together Bella learned of this gang. We decided to help out to repay them for looking after Bella. I help stitch them up and give them free medical attention." Carlisle said giving them his best smile that could melt a glacier.

Once again we were mixing truth with deceit. But we could not risk them learning the truth of the Cullen's and Quileute's. First my family would go berserk and go gun-ho and the wolves and Cullen's would have to defend themselves to keep their secret. Second if the Volturi, the vampire rulers ever learned a family of humans had learned vampires exist they would kill me and mine and the Cullen's for breaking the law.

Seth and Leah told me all about them. All they needed was an excuse and they would come here and kill everyone, wolves to. I wanted to tell them the truth, to explain the cloak and dagger shit. But I can not trust them not to blow the whole thing open. Sad but true.

The problem was even with Jasper pumping trust into the air my father and brothers are not dumb. This whole story we cooked up had more holes then Swiss cheese. Once again I was in a rock and a hard place. Once again my family was the rock, and my husband and his secret life was the hard place.

"Do you really expect me and my family to believe this crock of shit?" dad asked.

See, told you.

Carlisle's managed to keep his smile, even though dad called his bullshit. "Mr. Hazelgrove I can assure you, whether you believe me or not we have done nothing wrong, we have done no harm to you or your family."

"Tell that to my son who now has white hair!"

"That was not us, the one who did that is dead as are her accomplices. I do not see what the problem here is?"

"The problem is my children have been keeping secrets from me and now my son has become a psychological cripple!"

"Yeah they have secrets dad but so do you, do you want everyone to know all your business?" I asked.

"My business does not affect them, you and your brothers are my brothers are. And we are all going home tonight."

"In case you haven't noticed I am married now dad, I am not going anywhere." I said showing him my ring.

"I don't care, you can get a divorce!"

"No, I'm not…I love him, why can't you all accept that and move on!"

"Because I do not trust him, I do not trust this place, I do not trust you are capable of seeing clearly!"

"You're the one who won't see clearly!" I shouted.

I could feel Jasper trying to up the calmness. It was because of him that things hadn't escalated more. Seth stepped forward and took my hand in his, helping me to calm down. I was glad he was showing his support for me, lending me some of his strength.

"I love Seth, he has helped me so much, I have been so happy with him, happier then I have ever been with another man. I am not and will not leave him, ever. And if you guys can not accept that…then you need to leave."

Immediately my family began to protest but I held up a hand to silence them. What I was doing hurt me in a way. I did love them, I truly did, but I loved Seth more and I was not going to be separated from him.

"I don't care what you all think of him, I don't care if you don't trust him. If you don't trust him then trust me. Trust me to trust him and love him. But if you all can't do that then I do not want you around making his life and my life hell because you can not accept us. So if you can not let me live my life with my husband, then leave and don't contact me until you do."

My face betrayed no emotion. But I am sure the only ones who could feel my true feelings right now are Edward, Jasper and Seth. This was tearing me up. I was basically telling my family to never see me again. It hurt me to think I would never see them again, I loved them. But if they can not accept the ones I love and care for then I don't want them to go away.

"You chose someone else over your own family?" dad asked. His face was full of anger and hurt. Hurt that I was choosing someone else over him and our family.

"I chose what you and the others have made me chose. You drew the line father, you drew it and you crossed it. I am sorry I have to keep secrets from you, but there are people whose lives would be affected by me telling you the truth. I need you all to trust me and back the fuck off. And if you wont do that then just leave."

I was nineteen years old. I have been through a lot in my life. But this may be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But sometimes we have to be hard, to be cold, and to be ruthless if we are to stay in control of our own lives. And I was very big on control.

No one said anything. Finally dad sighed. "Alright, you win." The others began to protest but dad gave them a look and they shut up. "If he means so much to you that you would cut all ties with your family then I will leave it be."

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you." I said.

He hugged me tightly. I felt like a little girl again. When I was smaller and my father was able to twirl me around. I felt safe and protected. Just like how I felt when I was with Seth.

"All I want is for you to be safe and happy, it is hard to trust another with one you love so much."

"Believe me dad you should try protecting Seth from me." I smiled.

He laughed. "Indeed." He looked at Seth and let me go. He walked right up to Seth and extended his hand. "You must be worth it for her to feel so powerful for you."

Seth smiled and took his hand and they shook. "It isn't always easy, she is a wild creature."

"She gets it from her mother." Dad smiled, then he turned serious. "But understand this, I know you are hiding something boy and I don't like you." Well that lasted less then a minute. "And if anything ever happens to her I swear I will bring all kinds of hell upon you and yours. Understand?"

Seth frowned. "Fine by me, but let me tell you that if you and yours even think about trying to use Washington for your business I will stop you all. I do not want anything illegal happening anywhere near my home got it?"

"Fair enough." They let go and just stared at each other in the eyes.

Well at least they have found some common ground.

**Fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws

Chapter 17

**fusedtwilight: thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and to erica3769 and stina for reviewing. One more chapter and it is the end of this story. Warning this chapter is full of angst.**

Lilith P.O.V

Dad and the others stayed to help Able.

They calmed down and stopped being such dicks to Seth. That wasn't to say they were nice to him, but they were staying civil with him. Dad kept his word and hasn't tried making any connections in Washington.

Able is still recovering physically and mentally from what happened with Maria. He has developed a phobia of vampires. When Carlisle came in to check on him some sun light hit him and caused him to sparkle. Able flipped.

We moved him to our house. He still has nightmares that wake us up at night. He stays in bed too afraid to go outside. We can't leave him alone for a second because he freaks out if he is alone for to long. I don't know what to do, how can I help him. Can I even help him?

I hope to God there is a hell. I hope Maria is burning down there with her little brats right now. But they're already dead so I have to settle for that. Now that I know for certain Maria is dead I can sleep easier.

I am still suffering from the brat twins' powers. My physical wounds are healing okay. But there are times I think of my mother and I break down crying. Seth is there. He is always there to take away the pain and make me feel better.

Cain is staying here. Dad asked him to return to Los Angeles but Able needs him right now and he won't leave Leah.

Believe it or not the Amazons sent me a gift a few days after the fight with Maria. It was a jacket made from snake skin. Specifically Anaconda. I wore it on a date me and Seth had. It looks real good on me. Seth wasn't too pleased about it. The note that came with it said I was an un-official member of the Amazons and if I ever wanted to join to contact them. I am flattered but I am more of a wolf kind of girl.

Things are still tense between the two packs. The decision to have the Amazons help was not a popular one. I don't care if it was right or wrong. It saved my brother and killed my enemies. Why should I regret anything?

It was a week after Maria's death that I began to feel sick in the morning. I noticed my period was late and I began to worry. I bought a pregnancy test and took it home. I am still waiting for the damn thing to hurry up and tell me the result. I thought at first I could not be pregnant because I and Seth use protection.

But then I remember that night in the woods. The night where in my sorrow I lay with Seth to feel alive and warm. No protection that night. But it was only one time. You know what they say, once is enough.

* * *

I was in the bathroom with Leah. I had called her and told her my suspicions. She was there with me as I waited for the test to come out.

"Thanks Leah," I said holding her hand.

"No problem. I thought you were being safe?" she asked.

"We didn't use protection when we were in the woods." I mumbled. Damn my heart for making me so emotional

"You slept with Seth in the woods?! Ewe!"

"I know, I know. I just needed some comfort okay!" I said heatedly.

"I'm sorry, what will you do if it is positive?" she asked.

"Tell Seth of course, he'll be happy as hell."

Leah was quiet for a few seconds. "But will you be?" She asked.

"…I don't know. I'm still reeling from what that freaky vampire bitch's Lilly and Tilly did to me. Plus I had all these plans to go to college and get a job. I don't want to be a stay at home mom Leah, I want a job and to go to school. A baby would complicate things. And I don't know if I would make a good mother." I said sadly.

"At least you can have kids." Leah muttered angrily.

Great now we both are pissed.

"Leah I have been thinking, maybe you can have kids." I said.

"How?" she asked.

"Stop phasing. When you phase all your clocks stop ticking right? So stop phasing and see if your period will return."

She looked at me like she wanted to kiss me, then she slapped her head with her hand. "God I am such an idiot! Why the fuck didn't I think of that!"

"It may not work you know." I quickly said.

"Way to knock me down Lil," she muttered.

"I just don't want to get your hopes up is all," I said.

"Good point. God I want a baby so bad, I know Cain wants one, one day, and I can't give him one," she said frustrated. "I'll try it and hopefully it will work. Damn I wish I had thought of it sooner."

"Well if you still can't have one how would you like to be my baby's godmother?" I asked.

She looked at me with surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, you and Cain. Who else would I trust with my kid?"

Leah wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around hers. We hugged each other lightly. "Thanks Lil."

"No problem."

The watch beeped letting me know it was time. "You want me to look?" Leah asked.

"No, I got it." I got up and walked over to the sink. I picked up the stick and looked at it. I quickly grabbed the box and looked at the instructions to see what the results meant. After re-reading it a dozen times I dropped the box and the stick and backed up. I bumped into Leah who hugged me from behind.

"Should I say congratulations?" she asked.

I placed my hands on my stomach. Nine months from now I would be having either a baby boy or girl….Fuck!

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I was a happy guy.

After the whole Maria incident I had finally found some footing with Lil's family. I still had a long way to go before I was welcomed in but I was at least able to have a civilized conversation with them.

More than a week after Maria and Lilith was acting…weird. She was quiet, reserved, polite, and patent…the exact opposite of what she usually is. I thought it was her still suffering the side effects from Lilly and Tilly but she had withdrawn from me. Like she was afraid of me.

I was talking with Jake, Quil, and Embry about it. Trying to figure out what I should do.

"Just give her some space, she has a lot of shit she needs to figure out," Embry said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just that time of the month." Quil said.

We were walking through the woods, not to patrol, just to hang out. Things were tense between us and Sam's pack. Things had been tense for a long time. Sam and Jake had their differences but they worked well enough. It was not the leaders, it was the members who had the problem.

Because of the Volturi incident we had more members in the packs/packs in history. Many of them are younger than me. That's a lot of aggression and undirected rage running around.

A bunch of young, angry, frightened, cocky wolves, hating what they have become, resenting vampires and resenting anyone who is friends with them. Like us. It was stupid for us to be fighting, but youth brings with it stupidity and ignorance. That's the way of things.

Usually Sam did a good job at keeping them back, but he was pissed at us using the Amazon's. Sam had many morals and rules and did not break them easily. Using man eating vampires was just not something he could not approve of. Sam's aggravation was leaking into his pack, fueling their rage and resentment. There had been a few incidents where some of ours fought some of theirs. Nothing serious. For us that is, if we were still human then it would be serious.

I was just so frustrated with Maria, Lil's family and Lil's odd behavior and the pack's fighting. I needed to take a break and clear my mind. I needed some advice from other people and since Jake, Quil, and Embry were the oldest who best?

Quil was not the best choice because he was imprinted on a kid and thought he knew about girls even before he imprinted.

Embry was not imprinted but he knew about romance. Of course she was a vampire and lived in Alaska. That whole situation had its own troubles and difficulties. But Embry was known for good advice.

Jake was imprinted on a kid to but he was more mature then Quil and after everything with Bella he might know a thing or two.

"What do you think Jake?" I asked him.

"Have you tried asking her if anything is wrong?" Jake asked.

"Well no," I admitted. "I want to but it's like she's put up a wall around herself and I can't reach her."

"You have to try Seth," Jake said. "You won't know unless you try. Talk to her, listen to her. Ask her. If you just stand around and watch her you won't get anywhere."

"Shouldn't be too hard, lord knows she always has something to say." Quil laughed. I punched him on the arm.

* * *

Lilith P.O.V

I faced uncertainty, doubt, and the fears of the unknown, who better to help get rid of it then a psychic?

I sat in Alice's room as she brushed my hair. She knew why I was there. Her condition for my questions was she would style my hair. So I let her. I drew the line at her trying to style me up with clothes. My color is black, nothing else.

"So what am I going to do? I don't know if I am ready for mother hood." I said.

"If you want me to see the future I can't help you, you're bound too tightly to Seth for me to get a clear reading.

I had grown my hair out till it went past my waist. That was a lot of hair to brush and style. Seth loved my long hair. So I grew it longer for him. Personally I hated it. Long hair is a pain to take care of. The things we do for love.

"But I'm not with him now."

"You're his imprint and you are having his kid, he is with you where ever you go," she said.

"How am I supposed to take care of a baby? I can hardly take care of myself, and I'm too mean to be a mommy."

"You have a nurturing side to you; you just don't use it much is all. Just wait for him or her to start growing and you'll see."

"But were so young, too young to have a baby. Marriage is one thing but a life is on a whole other scale."

"True, but after everything you have dealt with your whole life is raising a child so scary?"

"Fucking terrifying," I said.

She sighed. She began to twist my hair into a pony tail. "Motherhood is always terrifying, but it is also wondrous. It comes with much responsibility and care. Sadly not all are fit to experience it." She took my pony tail and rolled it into a tight bun. She checked my head making sure no hair was sticking out. "But if you trust in yourself and in Seth I am sure you will make wonderful parents."

She placed a flower in the side of my head. It was a celandine-poppy. The yellow poppy helped bring out the yellow in my eyes.

"Do you know what it symbolizes in the language of flowers?"

"The what?" I asked confused.

"The Language of the flowers also known as floriography was a Victorian era means of communication were flowers and floral arrangements were used to send coded messages to one another. It is still used to this day."

"So what does this mean?" I asked pointing to the poppy.

"Joys to come. The joys you and Seth will have when you have the child."

"You have seen this?" I asked.

"Silly, I don't see wolves," she smiled.

"Then how can you be sure?" I asked.

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt her cold lips press against my cheek and almost shuddered. "I have faith in you and Seth."

She began to apply the makeup without another word. I let her do my face without making a fuss. I was glad someone had faith in me, because right now I don't.

* * *

I was in Able's room. We were alone. He was staring up at the ceiling lost to his dark thoughts. I was reading a book. The celandine was still in my hair. If I had been wearing nicer cloth's I would have looked like a girl from one of those morning coffee commercials.

Cain was with our brothers and father. They all had spent time with him but he never changed. Always quiet and reserved, separated by fear and torture. Cut off from the world by a wall Maria built with pain and heart ache.

"Able," I said.

"Yes," he whispered.

I took his hand in mine and I gripped it firmly. He looked at our hands then at me. "I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?" he asked his eyes going round.

I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm going to someone's mother."

I did not expect what emotion for him to show, but him bursting into tears was not one of them. He yanked his hand away from me and began to sob like a wounded animal.

"Hey, if anyone should cry it's me, you know how fat I am going to get?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"You have to keep it away from me," he said. "You all have to stay away from me, I am a monster!"

"No you're not," I said rubbing his head.

He smacked my hand away and I hissed in pain. My lower arm stung where he slapped, I knew it would bruise; he hadn't healed back when he struck me. "I wanted to get away from her; I would have done anything to get away from her." I froze knowing who her was. "Her and those hells spawn brats of hers, they used their power on me over and over, and I wanted to just die." Tears were running down his cheeks.

I wanted to hug him, to comfort him but I did not want to get smacked again. My heart was breaking for him. My brother is haunted by a dead woman and I can not help him. Once again I am helpless to save a loved one.

"They broke me Lil don't you get it? She had such terrible things planned for you, for us. She didn't just want me to eat you she wanted…she wanted me to do things to you Lilith, such horrible things…and I was going to do it."

I froze. A well of horror and shock welled up from my gut. I stared at him with my mouth slightly open.

"I gave in sister, I gave up. I was willing to do anything she wanted, anything if it meant I could escape her." Tears were running down his face, his hands covered his eyes but they leaked through his fingers. "If I was told to I would have killed you, father, Cain, anyone I was willing to torture you all if it meant I could escape her. I'm a monster Lilith, you and everyone needs to stay away from me."

"Able, you saved me, you jumped on her back to stop her an-"

He pulled his hands away from his face. His eyes were blood shot and wild. And for a moment I was afraid of my brother. "Run! Run away from me! I hate you I hate all of you, just leave me the fuck alone!"

He grabbed my arms and he squeezed them so hard I let out a yelp of pain. "Able stop!"

"Fucking whore! Carrying a monster's child get away from me! I was tortured because of you GO NOW!"

He shoved me and I fell on my back. He got up and began to go berserk. Screaming and hollering. Picking things up and throwing them. Breaking anything to touch. My brother was gone, and in his place a wild animal was there.

I should have tried to stop him. But I was too horrified by his confession and his new nature. I good person should have stopped him; a good person should have been there for him. But I am not a good person.

I'm a horrible person, a horrible wife, a horrible friend, a horrible sister and soon I will be a horrible mother. I ran to the door and opened it, I ran out without shutting the door. I was running down stairs when Leah and Cain came running up.

"Lilith what the hell is happening?" Cain asked.

I tried to say something but only a sob escaped me, I was crying so hard my vision was blurry.

"I'm sorry," I choked. "I'm so sorry."

I ran past them. They would have stopped me had it not been for the sounds of Able crashing heavy things up stairs. I left them to tend to Able while I ran out for the woods. I could not take it anymore. I had to run. Run, run, run and never stop. But no matter how far I ran I could not escape the horror and guilt. After all you can't run from yourself.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

As much as I wanted to chase Lilith I had to make sure Able didn't hurt Cain. With my wolf hearing I had heard what was said between the siblings. I knew Lil was hurting but I couldn't leave Cain alone with Able like this.

We ran into the room we kept Able in and found him randomly throwing things around and smashing things with his fists. His hands were a bloody mess. Cain tried calling Able's name but he did not stop. He tackled Able to the ground. I helped him hold him down. Thank god for wolf stringth. If I had been human I wouldn't have been much help.

"LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Able shouted.

Cain said something in Spanish. It was gentle and had a soothing edge.

"I won't fucking calm down, I'm a monster! Kill me! Kill me!" Able shouted.

"What did you say to Lilith?" Cain asked. "Why is she running away!"

"I told her to run, I made her run away," Able said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Cain asked confused.

"So she will keep the baby away from me."

"Baby? What baby?" Cain asked.

I sighed. I cursed Able for spilling the beans. Cain shouldn't have found out this way. "Lil's pregnant Cain. She wanted to tell everyone at once, she asked me to keep it quiet."

"Able why would this not make you happy?" Cain asked.

Able told him what he told Lilith. I winced as Cain's face became as disgusted and horrified as Lilith's. He drew back his hand and slapped his brother in the face. "Why! Why would you tell her that!"

"It's true," Able sobbed. "I would have done anything to get away from that Bruja. I gave up Cain, I would have done anything to escape ANYTHING!"

Cain slapped him three more times. He grabbed the front of his shirt shaking him. Tears were running down both their faces. And when I saw their shapes turn blurry I realized I was crying to.

Of all the vampires we fought, Victoria, the newborns, the Volturi. None of them hurt us like Maria did. She hurt us in a way few vampires ever have. Even in death she would haunt us. She left her mark on us through a loved one. She may be dead but she left her mark on us. A mark deeper than any vampire had left.

Cain put his head on Able's and they wept. "I know you; you are a cocky, arrogant, pain in the ass Able. You do not break easily. If she broke you I fear what she would have done to me or one of the others."

"But…I…I…." Able sobbed.

"You saved us, if you had not jumped on her we would have died," Cain smiled.

Able cried in his shoulder and Cain hugged him tight. It reminded me of when my father died. It was Seth who held me as I wept. It should have been me supporting him since I was the older one, but I was overcome by grief and Seth had to be the strong one for me.

"Lilith? Where is Lilith?" Able asked.

"Ran off," I said.

"I'm sorry, oh God I hurt her! I hurt my sister!" Able sobbed.

"Leah, can you go get her?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I kissed him on the cheek.

I went to leave but Able grabbed my arm. "Please bring her back, I'll do anything, but please bring her back to us," he begged.

I hugged him which surprised the holy hell out of him. "I'll bring her back," I pulled back to glare at him. "While I am gone I expect you to make an apology ready for her."

"I will," he said.

"Good."

I got up and left to find Lilith. I wasn't going to phase, even in human form I could follow her scent. It lead deep into the woods. I followed the trail wondering how far she could have gotten. For a human Lilith is in prime condition. For a human she could run pretty far.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I was watching T.V with Jasper when I had a vision,

I saw Lilith deep in the woods. A vampire was stalking her backing her up against a tree. He pinned her to the tree and bit into her neck. Draining her dry. He let her fall to the ground, her face pale and set in a mask of sorrow and pain.

I gasped in fright. It was going to be soon, she was still wearing her clothes from earlier; she still wore the flower in her hair.

"Alice what is it!" Jasper asked taking my hand.

"Quick call Seth, or Jake, or someone!"

* * *

Seth P.O.V

We were walking in the woods when we caught the scent. A vampire, someone we didn't know. It wasn't very fresh; he hadn't been here in a while. But his trail was leading into La Push.

We quickly phased and ran after the vampires scent.

**Fusedtwilight: That language of the flower stuff is true. Check it out, it's pretty cool. Next chap we see if the wolves save Lillith and a surprising character makes an appearance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**To Love and Imprint: In-laws and Outlaws **

**Chapter 17 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki and to AA1991, stina, and erica3769 for reviewing. This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who put in alerts, reviews and just took the time to read it.**

Lilith P.O.V

I was so fucking lost.

You would think living here for all this time I would know where the fuck I was going. But no here I am wondering around lost. I had no idea how long I was running but my legs were cramping like a bitch.

Finally I got tired of walking around aimlessly and just sat on a log. I tried not to think about Able and his little break down, but how can I not think about it? My brother just told me he had been willing to torture me to avoid torture himself. What was I supposed to do?

My arms and hand hurt. My arms where he had gripped me and my hand where he had slapped it away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the sounds of the woods sooth my soul. I may be a city girl but I can appreciate Mother Nature and her serenity.

I had always appreciated isolation and silence. People now a day have little room for silence in their lives. Chatting away over and over making a ruckus. Unable to let their heads clear in blessed solitude.

Then again I was one anti-social bitch so I am sure that factors into the equation. I wish Seth was here though. I wish he was here to wrap those wonderful hands around me and keep me warm with his body. To fill me with sweet lies that everything was okay. To help lead me out of this fucking forest and back to civilization.

I stood up and placed my hands on my stomach. I felt it, drawing my hands down feeling how flat my stomach was now, but knowing soon a little bump was going to grow in. A bump that would have Seth's smile, my eyes, our strength.

I was going through all kinds of scenarios in my head, trying to think of what kind of boy or girl we would have. I hope to god I wasn't going to have twins. Bad enough I was going to squeeze one out but two?

If I have two I swear to God I am going to have Seth neutered. Damn horny wolf and his super wolf sperm.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

We tried calling Jake but no one answered. We tried Seth but he didn't answer either. I swear don't these wolves answer their phones!

We couldn't even contact Sam to let him know. We tried Billy but he was out fishing with Charlie. And it was not like we knew everyone in La Push.

We were trying to figure out what to do when I had another vision. Lilith…disappeared. I mean anything to do with her just go poof. Even the vision I had of her with the vampire just up and vanished.

The only reason things would go blank was if one of the wolves was involved. A part of me was filled with relief, hoping it meant they got to her in time. But another part wished I could see the wolves too because for all I know they don't get there till after she dies.

* * *

Lilith P.O.V

Note to self, next time I decide to go running off in the woods bring a fucking compass.

I was still resting my legs and feet. They were really sore. I must have run for a long time. Plus my arms hurt where Able gripped them so hard, I could see the imprints of his hands on them.

I still remember the look in his eyes. That mad look, that wild animalistic look that bled away anything civilized. I was way in over my head.

It was ironic, I felt like it should be raining but instead the sun was actually breaking through the clouds. A rare occurrence. Sunlight broke through the trees making little patches of sunlight.

One beam of light shined on me surrounding me with light. I stared up watching as the light broke through the branches making a beautiful sight. I heard a sound behind me; I turned around and saw a vampire.

How did I know he was a vampire? His eyes were red and he was standing in a patch of sunlight not too far away which caused his skin to sparkle. I got up and backed away not taking my eyes of him.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, are you new to these parts?" I asked.

"Yes I am…you have seen my kind before haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am very familiar with vampires," I said.

"How interesting? What vampire would risk the wrath of the Volturi by revealing themselves to you?" he asked.

"Well the vampire in question tried to kill me but she's dead instead." I said.

He grinned and took a step forward slowly following me as I backed away from him. "And how did you kill this vampire?"

"Not me, my husband."

"And is your husband a vampire as well?"

"No, he's a werewolf."

The vampire stopped frozen, and then he burst into laughter.

"A werewolf? Ha, ha. Please, Werewolves aren't the domestic type. Their more loners then my kind are."

"And you're the expert on Werewolves?" I asked.

He frowned. I guess he was disappointed I wasn't showing more fear. Well after Maria it was going to take more than a single vampire to scare me.

He was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed my shirt and brought me close. He sniffed me and then gagged and shoved me back so hard I tripped and fell. I used my hands to catch myself and felt my hand get nicked by a stick.

"You smell foul, like wet dog……" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he opened them his eyes had darkened.

I looked at my hand that had been cut by the stick then back at the vampire. I scrambled to my feet as he began to advance on me. "Look pal stay away from me or my husband will find you and kill you!"

He continued to advance on me. "Doesn't matter I was planning on killing you anyway."

"He will hunt you down; he will find you, him and his pack. He will find you and kill you!" I said still backing up.

"It's a big world, I'll be gone before he will even find my scent." he smiled.

My back hit the tree. "Please," I begged. "I'm pregnant."

"I know, I can smell It." he grabbed my and buried his face in my neck. "The scent of an expecting mother is so much sweeter than a normal female's."

He pulled back to look at me. "I will make this quick, I promise." he said.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head roughly to the side. He slowly drew his head to my neck, savoring his soon to be kill.

I closed my eyes, to afraid to see my death before me. _"Forgive me my baby; I'm sorry I got you killed."_ I thought.

I felt such sorrow that my child would die before he or she would live. Sorrow that he or she would not be born, that he or she would not know Seth, that Seth would not hold our child, that he would not feed, love, care, for him or her.

That Leah would not be the guardian of her nephew or niece. That Able and Cain would not be able to spoil it rotten. That my father would not see his grandchild, that Sue would lose a daughter and grandbaby. That none of my other brothers would know my child and teach him or her things like they taught me.

I closed my eyes and saw my mother like how I remembered her. Her tawny eyes like a cat, her hair long and wavy the color of chestnuts. I thought her as the most beautiful woman on earth.

My father agreed.

I remembered as a child when mom was making breakfast and we were all eating. Dad would come up behind her and kiss her cheek and ask how the most beautiful woman on earth was. She would laugh and call him silly for thinking she was the most beautiful.

All kinds of memories flashed through my mind. Going to school with Cain and Able. Getting into fights at school and having Cain and Able watch my back.

Fredo teaching me how to use a knife.

Jose, Dei, Silo keeping boys away from me when I began to develop as a woman. Keeping their sister safe from dirty boys like them.

Zane taking me to hunt. Showing me how to use a gun properly.

Arotza teaching me how to fix a computer so I wouldn't have to pay someone to fix mine.

Abram rubbing alcohol on my scrapes and bruises after I got into a fight telling me I need to be more calm and disciplined.

My oldest brother Zeruko playing hide and go seek with me and having tea parties (against his will.)

My sweet brother Pedro, before he died he used to swing my up in the air, he was so tall it was like he could reach the sky.

My father, how he used to hold me to his chest and I would feel so safe, so secure.

I remembered the pack and Cullens too.

I remembered all the times Alice tried to dress me up and get me to were more than black. How I would listen as Jasper would tell me his history in the civil war and his vampire past. He wasn't hesitant to tell me the latter but when he saw I wasn't bothered by violence and horror stories didn't bother me.

Studying with Carlisle about biology and health, hearing his history of the days when a woman was burned for being smart or independent. Cooking food with Esme, trying my best to make my cooking skills better.

Playing video games with Emmett, guitar hero, dance dance revolution. Trading dirty jokes with each other. Hanging out with Rose, learning how to make myself look pretty for Seth, borrowing a few…sexy lingerie.

Learning how to play piano from Edward, borrowing romance books from Bella, babysitting Nessie and having her show me her memories.

With the pack I remembered the pups. Those poor young wolves that phased at such tender young ages, oddities and oddballs even amongst other wolves.

I remember working on cars and motorcycles with Jake, Quil and Embry. Bon fires with the other members of Jake's pack. And most of all I remember Seth.

"Seth I love you," I said.

I could feel the vampire's breath on my neck and I prepared for death. But then I heard a sound. A terrifyingly familiar sound. The growl of a wolf. I snapped my eyes open and the vampire jerked back to look behind us. There behind him standing on a boulder in a patch of light was a wolf. The most beautiful wolf I have ever seen.

His fur was whiter then snow, his fur had a golden sheen to it though, as he stood in the sunlight his fur seemed to glow a golden light making him seem to project golden light. He was also the biggest wolf I have ever seen. Hell he was bigger than Jake, and Jake was bigger than Sam. But next to this wolf Jake was a shrimp.

"Impossible!" the vampire said.

He let me go and I slid to the ground still staring at the wolf. I was trying to figure out who it was. I had seen just about every wolf in La Push in Sam and Jake's pack. Never once did I ever see him anywhere. This is a wolf you would not forget soon…did I mention how beautiful the fur is?

The vampire turned and tried to run, but the wolf just…disappeared. One minute it was on the boulder, the next it was in front of the vampire. The vampire looked shocked, I think even he was surprised by how fast the wolf was. He tried running in the opposite direction but the wolf was in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"Alright I'm sorry, call your mate off!" the vampire said to me.

Him talking to me snapped me out of my fixation with the wolf. I stared at the vampire…and I grinned. I remembered the fear I felt under his eyes. The feel of him pinning me to the tree, the feel of his sweet breath on my neck. I remembered what he said about females smelling better if their pregnant.

"Sorry, don't know him," I said.

"But you said he's your mate!"

"No I said my mate was going to kill you, he is not my mate, I don't even know him."

"Please don't let him kill me!"

"What do you want me to do?" I laughed. "Grab a stick and make him fetch it so you can escape, not likely."

"Please, you can't just let me die like this!" he begged.

My face softened. "Your right." I turned to the wolf. "Kill him quickly."

"What!?" the vampire said.

"You tried to kill me," I said coldly. "You tried to kill me and my child, even knowing I was with child excited you, made you more eager." I laughed and it was cold and merciless. "Why should I show mercy to you, hell killing you will help save people in the future? So die and stay dead."

The wolf pounced on the vampire. I watched and took satisfaction in watching the wolf tear him to pieces. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter. I was going to have to quit smoking now that I was going to be a mother.

I got some wood together and started to make a pile. Once I got it lit I began to gather bits and pieces of the vampire and tossed it into the fire. The wolf helped me, picking up pieces and spitting them into my hand.

"Thanks," I said dryly as he spat the creeps hand into my hand covered in spit.

The wolf grinned at me and I tossed the hand into the fire. I watched as the purple smoke rose into the sky. Wondering if anyone would see it.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

We followed the vampires scent. It was growing stronger, meaning we were getting closer.

Then Embry noticed purple smoke in the sky. _"Guys look!"_

We stopped and watched purple smoke rising in the sky. _Who killed a vampire?" Quil asked._

"_Couldn't have been one of us," Jake said. "No one is phased."_

"_Must have been one of Sam's," Embry said._

The wind shifted throwing new scents into our faces. But one of those scents was very familiar.

"_Lilith!" I shouted._

Her scent was coming from the direction of the vampire. I quickly ran in that direction. Jake and the others followed me without a word. If Lilith was anywhere near where the vampire had been I fear what had happened to her.

* * *

Lilith P.O.V

The wolf sat with me as we watched the fire burn.

He nudged my hand with his nose. I opened it and he saw I was injured. "Cut myself when I tripped," I said.

The wolf licked my hand. It's tongue came out just a little, wider then a dinner plate. He lapped at my palm. It stung, feeling his rough tongue on my palm. I could see the blood staining his pink tung.

"I pulled my hand back and looked at him in disgust. "Ew, what the fu-" I stopped and looked at my palm. It was healing right before my eyes. The wound was slowly closing and soon it closed leaving not even a scar.

"What the fuck?" I asked amazed. I looked at the wolf and he looked back at me with a grin. Amused at my shock. "Since when the hell did you wolves lick wounds away?"

The wolf pressed his nose into my stomach; he sniffed and looked at me with a sly smirk. "Can you smell…it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Shit. Will Seth smell it too?" I asked.

The wolf nodded.

"Shit, will he know I'm pregnant?"

The wolf shook his head no.

"Thank god," I sat on the ground. "How am I going to tell him?" I asked the wolf. "I mean he's not even twenty yet and already he's going to be a dad? And I'm not ready for this, I had plans for college and getting a job, I don't want to be a stay at home mom. My mom had a job and still took care of a family of twelve."

The wolf whined and nudged my shoulder with his nose. I petted him behind his ear and he made that moan a dog makes when you pet them just right.

"You know you can phase and talk behind a tree if you don't want me to see you naked," I said,

The wolf looked at me with another sly look. Like it knew something I didn't know. Something important.

"Just who are you? Are you one of Jake's?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"One of Sam's?"

He shook his head.

"Are you from La Push?"

He shook his head yes.

"Oh…are you new?" I knew he was going to shake his head no. There was a sense of age and wisdom to this wolf that none of the others had. Like he had seen things and knew things that made him wise.

He shook his head no. "You're not Jamie are you?" I remember Leah telling me Jamie had white fur. She also told me because of his…condition, Jamie could hear both packs and both packs could hear him. He was also able to block his thoughts from the other wolves better then Sam or Jake. Leah told me he had a very unique form of loyalty. Technically he was Sam's wolf but apparently he had made it clear he sides with the winners.

He reminded me of the thugs my dad has work for him. He has the right kind of personality to work for my dad. Cold, deadly and uncaring.

The wolf shook his head no.

"Well who the fuck are you!" I asked getting angry.

Once again the wolf smirked slyly. Like he was enjoying keeping the info all to himself. Bastard.

The wolf looked up suddenly and got up. He turned and began to run into the woods. "Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned his head to look at me. "Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled. Well someone is a happy wolf.

"Will I see you around?"

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. He nodded yes. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Nice meeting you," I said.

I heard a sound and turned and saw Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth run into the clearing. "Seth!" I shouted. I ran over to him and hugged him. He whined and began to lick my. "Stop you goofy ass!" I laughed.

He frowned and stuck his nose in my chest. "Whoa, whoa, you know I don't do you furry!"

Jake and the others snickered. They went behind trees and after a moment came back in human form and in sweats.

"Lil what happened?" Seth asked.

I told them what happened with the vampire and the mystery wolf. "And how big was he?" Jake asked.

"Bigger then you, fur white as snow, but it had a golden sheen and when the light hit it he seemed to glow like a sun." I said with a smile. They all looked at me funny, Seth looked a little ticked. "What? He was a good looking wolf, so sue me." I said with a shrug.

"Doesn't sound like Jamie," Quil said.

"I don't care who did it, they saved my Lil," Seth said hugging me. He sniffed me and pulled back. "Why do you smell like blood?" he asked worriedly.

I told him about the cut and the wolf licking the wound away. They all looked shocked when I told them that part. "What? Can't you all do that?" I asked.

"Lilith, healing wounds with our saliva, that hasn't been possible since the days of Taha Aki," Jake said.

No one said anything. "He said he was from La Push," I whispered.

"Said?" Seth asked.

"Well he just shook his head a lot that's all."

Seth sniffed me again. "You smell different," he said.

I froze. I had to tell him, I had to. After my near death experience I had to let Seth know. I had to hold him in my arms and tell him there was a life growing in me. A child, our child.

"Seth, there is something I have to tell you," I said.

"What is it? Are you sick?" he asked worried.

"Not, quiet…I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide with shock, then joy. "We're-we're pregnant?" he asked.

"Well I'm pregnant but-" He cut me off. He grabbed me and crushed me in a hug. He picked me up off the ground and swung me around the air.

"I'm going to be a father!" he yelled. He kept on yelling "I'm going to be a father!" as he kept on swinging me around.

He laughed so happily I joined him. He put me on the ground and dropped to his knees. He lifted my shirt up exposing my stomach. He kissed my belly button and I laughed. He planted five more kisses on my belly. "Hey buddy, it's me daddy," he said.

"I can't believe it Seth is going to be a dad before anyone else!" Quil said.

"I guess we can't make fun of him for being the youngest now," Embry said.

"Congratulations Seth." Jake said.

Seth stood back up and there were tears in his eyes. "God I love you so much."

I kissed him and he kissed me back. "I know…but we still got to tell my family."

His smile disappeared. "Shit."

* * *

When they got me home Able was waiting for me. The second he saw me he launched himself at me and begged me for forgiveness which I gave. I healed his head as he cried and told him everything would be better. Weather I was lying or not is yet to be seen.

We gathered my father and Sue and everyone and we told them the news. My father and brothers were so shocked I thought for sure they were going to cause a scene. Then they all roared in happiness and soon me and Seth were being hugged and slapped on the back.

My father shook Seth's hand. He officially welcomed him to the family, but he still warned him that if he did anything to me or the baby he would kill him and hide the body so no one would ever find it. Seth just laughed and agreed.

Soon the news spread throughout La Push that I was with child. We had a bonfire to celebrate the happy occasion. Both Packs showed up and Jake even allowed the Cullen's in on the festivities. Sam wasn't happy about it but he didn't raise a fuss. Which I was grateful for.

Sue is happy, she cried so hard I had to remind her I was the one who was going to have a baby, if any one was going to cry it was going to be me. She laughed and hugged me. Usually we butt heads but that's what babies do, they bring people together.

The Cullens had a party for us. They invited my family. I told them under no condition were they to steal from the rich white people. The Cullen's were great, Alice already bought me a few baby things early and already has a baby shower planed in six months. Bossy little pixie.

After two weeks in La Push dad and my brothers left. Able surprisingly decided to stay. I tried to convince him he needed to go to the city and be with the family but he insisted he stay. I don't know why, he always hated it here. I figured after Maria he would want to get out. But he isn't going anywhere.

After his melt down he seemed to get some of his old self back. He is talking more now and hanging out with people more. He can tolerate being alone now but not for too long. He is looking for a job now, wanting to help with the baby. I tell him I don't need his help but he just says as the older brother he is duty bound to see me through the pregnancy.

Jake told Sam of the mystery wolf. The wolves have been looking for this mystery wolf but no luck. There is a rumor going around the wolf was Taha Aki. I don't believe in rumors. I don't want to think its Taha Aki because Quileute legend says Taha Aki will return when the tribe needs him most, and if he has returned that means something really bad is going to happen. Next time I see him I am getting a name.

Seth is happy as happy can be about the baby. I still have my doubts. But after almost getting killed by that vampire I am willing to give it a try. I owe it to my baby to try and be the best damn mother I can be. I fear not for my child. Even if some disaster does come the baby has two wolf packs, a coven of vampires, a family of human out-laws and most of all me.

What more can a kid ask for?

**Fusedtwilight: Well that's all. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of to love and imprint: inlaws and outlaws. But don't worry, we will see Lillith again. Keep an eye out for future stories with her in it and her and Seth's baby. And was that wolf Taha Aki? We'll find out one day soon. Until next time.**


End file.
